Idilio
by Patonejo
Summary: Ahora todo lo que le quedaba a Draco era confiar en Harry...Severus Snape se reencuentra con Avery en Azkaban, el peligro es mucho mayor del que se pensaba y la segunda víctima ha aparecido...¡Actualizado cap 6!
1. El accidente en la clase de pociones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su autora J.K Rowling, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias de imaginación.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia está ambientada en la época en que Harry y Draco aún eran estudiantes de Howarts, la guerra aún no es una constante en sus vidas, aún la profecía no era algo que pesara en la vida de Harry, pero no por ello he de dejar de lado algunos sucesos que se puedan relacionar con el mago tenebroso. Como no he leidos todos los libros pido disculpas por si hay puntos descontextualizados con la historia original, y espero que sea de su completo agrado. Este fic contiene genero Shonen-ai de Draco x Harry, pues resulta que los Malfoy son mis personajes preferidos de esta saga.

**Aclaraciones de simbología:** Las letras en cursivas son recuerdos, la letra en cursiva con cremillas representan cartas o pergaminos. El título hace completa referencia a Draco, quien yace enamorado de Harry pero sin poder aceptar el amor que le tiene, por miedo y orgullo.

Dedicado a mi hermana.

* * *

**Idilio**

"…_Te amo con el silencio de mi boca _

_Y el gritar de mi corazón…"_

_-Anónimo-_

**Capítulo I**

_-_El trabajo deberán entregármelo en una semana. Las pociones deberán estar finalizadas para entonces, y por cada condimento mal mezclado, o algún proceso mal argumentado en vuestros pergaminos provocará que se les reduzca una cantidad considerable de puntos a sus casas. – la voz de mi profesor resonaba en mi cerebro, y me golpeaba inmensamente. Logrando que me doliera mi cabeza. Estaba seguro que podía sentir su aliento golpearme mi cara. Sus ojos oscuros y negros observándome detenidamente. –Las parejas ya fueron decididas, y no, no hay cambios. Si no les gusta con quien les tocó hacer su trabajo eso no es mi problema. No me interesan las pequeñas rivalidades que puedan tener entre ustedes-

Al profesor Severus Snape era muy poco lo que podía interesarle sobre las relaciones personales que uno llevaba con los jóvenes de las casas ajenas a las otras. Por ello no se preocupaba cuando en los grupos que solía escoger, se encontraran aquellos enemigos declarados de por vida, o por el contrario, los amigos de siempre.

Pero algo era seguro, siempre, siempre terminaba vinculado con Potter.

Aquello no me desagradaba, pero mi sentido Slytherin suele apoderarse de mi persona más lejos de lo que yo podría dominar; tendiendo por lo general a su humillación pública, y si lo lograba; y mi intelecto me lo brindaba, su destrucción plena desde el interior de su alma. Jugar con los sentimientos no es algo que yo apruebe, pero aquel griffindor tiene algo, algo extraño y al mismo tiempo escalofriante que provoca disfrutar el molestarle con sus tontos amigos o sus escasos familiares.

Aunque claro, jamás iba a admitir que me _agradaba_ el chico dorado de la casa de los leones.

-Te lo dejo claro desde ahora Potter- le dije con una cortesía no muy propia de mi ser. De hecho, sentí que mi voz no sonó con el mismo tono con el cual solía dirigirle mis burlas.- Nos dedicaremos a terminar esta poción, que de hecho estoy seguro que podría hacer sin tu ayuda, y si no nos sale perfecta tendrás que hacerte un espacio en tu ocupada agenda para juntarte conmigo y trabajarla.- Cuando le hablaba de esa forma, me gustaba observar la expresión seria que adoptaba su rostro. Potter siempre ha tenido algo que me ha llamado la atención para contemplarle. Sus ojos solían mostrar la profundidad de sus emociones. Y ahora, mientras mis pupilas grises luchan con su mirada puedo distinguir como un intenso verde esmeralda adorna a esa tez blanca.

Su enojo era algo evidentemente notorio por cualquier lado en que se le mirara.

-¿Y acaso crees que permitiré que nos salga mal?, mientras menos tiempo tenga que pasar contigo es mejor para ambos Malfoy-

-Entonces deja de hablar y camina por los ingredientes Potter- Sí, nunca iba a dejar de tratarlo de aquella manera. Porque para mí es mucho menos complicado que tratarle con cortesía. Eso es un aspecto de mi vida que no puedo hacer con el ídolo del colegio.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer tú por mientras? No creo que te quedes sentado mientras yo hago tus mandados-

-Para tu información yo estaré preparando los condimentos, quiero una buena calificación. Y confío plenamente en mis capacidades en esta asignatura, ambos sabemos que yo estoy mucho más capacitado en ello- No me replicó, logré visualizar como una mueca de resignación cruzó su cara. Se levantó, tomó la lista del jefe de mi casa y buscó los materiales necesarios. Siempre he sido un gran actor, por ello no se dio cuenta de cómo le estaba observando mientras mi rostro se encontraba enfocado en algunos punteos que había garabateado para el informe.

-La poción que tienen que preparar es un poco distinta a las que están acostumbrados. Dado su complejidad es el tiempo que les he asignado. No tiene efectos secundarios, a menos que sean tan incompetentes para que ello ocurra. No quiero ver la enfermería provista de alumnos inútiles que no lograron si quiera seguir unas simples instrucciones de un pergamino_-_ lo chistoso es que siempre Potter y la comadreja Weasley eran los pobres moribundos que terminaban en la enfermería. Y no, yo nunca he saboteado las pociones. Simplemente cuando las termino es el moreno el que está obligado a beberla. Yo no me iba a arriesgar a ello. Y no, no me malinterpreten. Yo tengo plena seguridad en lo que hago, pero cuando está el griffindor demasiado cerca me dedico en gastar más energías en molestarle que en mis actividades escolares.

A veces me pregunto si las cosas serían mas sencillas si me hiciera el tiempo para analizar lo que realmente ocurre en esta extraña manera de relacionarnos. Y la respuesta es un rotundo no. No quiero analizar nada. Por que simplemente no quiero vincularme de una forma más profunda con aquel ser de mirada marina.

Prefiero estar cerca de él como la escoria que cree que soy. Eso es algo que todos tienen por seguro: Draco Malfoy siempre será el enemigo perfecto para Harry Potter.

-Esta vez Snape se pasó…- murmuró Granger unos asientos más lejanos de mi ubicación.- ¿Puedes creer que si algo sale mal los efectos secundarios podrían ser impredecibles Ron?, ¡pobre que no seas preciso en tus movimientos! – la comadreja parecía en estado de shock momentáneo. No es raro, no digamos que sea una de sus mejores cualidades. Dentro de las que se puede mencionar claro. – No pienso tomarme esta cosa Herm, ya lo he vivido demasiadas veces.-

El tonto de Potter le mandaba mensajes visuales a la comadreja. La sonrisa que le transmitió…provocó que mi ánimo empeorara y mis ganas de concluir rápido por este día se dispararon. Él simplemente no pudo preveer cuando le arrojé algunos de los tallos que me había dedicado a cortar con tanto esmero.

-Malfoy sé que estás necesitado de atención, pero para algo tienes tu boca- bueno, el problema fue que "la atención" que yo exigía en ese minuto no quería que fuera compartible, mi cuerpo tembló al darme cuenta de ese pensamiento. Todas las hormonas de mi cuerpo se encendieron en un mismo minuto, y sólo pude morderme los labios. Yo NO iba a sentir eso por Potter, lo había decidido y así se quedaría.

-No te creas cara rajada- no tenía un comentario mas inteligente que decir. Mi lengua no logró sacar algún apelativo lo suficientemente ácido para darle la revancha. Simplemente me concentré en la estúpida poción, mientras maldecía; imaginando el pecho de Harry cubierto sólo por su camisa abierta.

Diablos, lo había hecho otra vez.

-Malfoy me parece que la poción está demasiado concentrada-

-Dame una razón para creer en ello y te dejo arreglarla entonces- obviamente la respuesta nunca salió de su boca. Aunque yo sabía que no estaba del todo bien, pero no importa. Es el tonto león el que termina bebiéndola siempre.

-No pienso beberme eso Malfoy-

-Ah, que coincidencia, por que yo tampoco ando con las "ganas" suficientes para ello Potter- me gusta pelear con él. Sin embargo, jamás iba a escuchar de mi boca que no tenía idea de que había colocado, pues había estado imaginando todo tipo de cosas…exóticas por decirlo de alguna forma; pero nada de ello me importó realmente cuando tuve la primicia de contemplar su rostro sonrojado.

-Olvídalo, esta vez si que no me la bebo-

Lo otro que conocía perfectamente del niño que vivió, es que era condenadamente terco. Y lo terco le quitaba la inteligencia.

-Decide- no iba a desaprovechar para manipularle, es uno de mis juegos favoritos. – O te tomas esta poción, lo cual sólo durará unos segundos o tú redactas el informe, lo cual te costará varias noches en vela y visitas constantes con el profesor Snape-

Claro que esta vez el juego se me salió de control.

-Yo hago el informe Malfoy- y para rematarle, y haciendo gala a mi orgullo tomé el oscuro líquido, sintiendo como se quemaba mi garganta en un instante. No conocía muy bien lo que debería pasar, pero supongo que salió perfecta por la mirada satisfactoria de mi padrino.

Claro, si no fuera por que el piso me dio vueltas y el rostro de Harry se me desfiguró por completo.

Si no sentí el golpe contra el piso era por que mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado petrificado para ello…aunque no razonaba el hecho de que Potter me hubiera sujetado.

Interiormente me maté de la risa, por primera vez me tocaría a mí hacer el papel del perfecto inútil que terminaría en la enfermería, y ni siquiera por culpa de Harry.

* * *

.:.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.

Supongo que si cualquier otro ser humano se hubiera encontrado en mi situación, habría pedido las explicaciones pertinentes en el momento adecuado. Pero no Draco Malfoy.

Cuando desperté en la enfermería ni siquiera pregunté quien me había llevado en mi estado de inconciencia. No tenía que ser un genio para adivinarlo. Considerando que la persona que posiblemente había sentido un poco cuando todavía no sucumbía a los efectos de una poción que yo mismo había realizado incorrectamente, se trataba nada más y nada menos que el centro del dichoso trío dorado de Griffindor.

Todos en nuestro dichoso colegio conocían la fama del chico de ojos verdes. Aunque nuestras diferencias fueran las más excesivas, destacándolas hasta el cansancio en una rivalidad infundada por caprichos y deseos egoístas de nuestras casas, Potter nunca iba a dejarme moribundo en aquella sala de clases.

En primera, por que estaba mi padrino, quien sería capaz de maldecirle en ese mismo lugar por haber representado la inutilidad máxima, ya que era poco probable que su alumno estrella haya cometido alguna equivocación.

Y en segunda, por que su sentido de justicia era tan inmenso que no distinguía entre amigos y enemigos.

No pregunté si alguien había venido a visitarme. En mis primeros años lo habría hecho, pero no ahora que me faltaba menos de un año para postularme para prefecto de mi casa. Un papel que estaba seguro, nadie más que yo representaría mejor.

-Señor Malfoy todavía no ha descansado lo suficiente- claro que otra de las cosas con las cuales todavía no he aprendido a lidiar es con Madame Pomfrei. Tan terca y llevada de su idea, parecida a esa maldición de cabellera negra azabache que no ha logrado irse de mi mente, ni siquiera mientras fui inducido al sueño por aquellos brebajes mortalmente desagradables. – Su cuerpo sufrió una limpieza de emergencia debido a la toxicidad del líquido que se bebió. Su profesor encargado mandó una orden de que no podía irse de aquí ni asistir a sus siguientes clases-

Claro, mi padrino ya tenía todo arreglado. Una muestra más de su inmensa fidelidad a mi familia.

-Ya estoy bien, estoy de pie y conciente- aunque me temblaban un poco los brazos y mis piernas no quería quedarme en ese sitio. Prefería estar ocupado, y así evitaba pensar en lo que no quería aceptar. Prefiero mi mente ocupada, atareada, a que mi imaginación vuele en aquellas paredes inmaculadas y solitarias. – Yo fui responsable de lo que pasó, y si yo digo que me encuentro bien es por algo. Ahora, si el profesor Snape viene usted dice que la amenacé-

Ella me quedó mirando con esos ojos enormes. Su expresión no era de sorpresa, más bien era como si ya hubiera previsto que yo diría algo como eso. Lo cual no se escuchó muy Malfoy francamente.

-Ya se lo dije y no se lo repetiré: vuelva a la cama. Si no lo hace tendré que inducirlo al sueño nuevamente, hasta que su cuerpo se haya liberado de cada una de esas toxinas y créame. No despertará en por lo menos dos días-

En una situación normal habría reclamado, y lo más paradójico de todo era que yo habría querido seguir en la enfermería saltándome las clases, por que tenía que compartirla con las casas que para mí no valían la pena. Sin embargo ahora, lo que menos deseaba era quedarme solo. Por que siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, y por más que me convenciera me seguía dando vueltas en el mismo tema.

Finalmente me resigné. Suspiré largamente y me dejé caer en la cama. Mis ojos quedaron en el techo, clavados mientras me lo absorbía con mi visión, tratando de no perder el sentido de mi realidad. Cosa que me pasaba a menudo.

-Por si le interesa algunos de sus compañeros estuvieron preguntando por su salud esta mañana- Bueno, era fácil de predecir que Pansy habría estado preguntando por mí. Frente a todas las personas, ella es mi "novia". Pero entre los dos hay un pacto mucho mayor, no nos queremos de esa manera. Más bien, nos protegemos. Y Blaise, aunque somos muy distintos y no actuamos efusivamente como la comadreja con Granger, nos apreciamos. Sí, de una forma muy poco convencional y ácida. Casi no aguanto el temperamento de Zabini, pero extrañamente somos amigos.

A él le pasa casi lo mismo cuando mi personalidad anda distorsionada, y de muy mal humor.

Los puntos en el techo ya no se me hicieron tan interesantes como había imaginado, ni siquiera el profundo dolor que yacía en las palmas de mis manos me importaba.

_-Lo siento, pero el joven Malfoy no puede tener visitas a esta hora_- de lejos escuchaba como mi "enfermera" impedía a alguien verme. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo, en este instante sólo quería tener la mente ocupada.

_-¿Está despierto?-_ pero mi intento se vio frustrado cuando escuché aquella voz fina, lo cual provocó que mis ojos se abrieran desenfocándose. ¿Acaso su buen sentido de bondad lo habría impulsado a preguntar por mí?

Maldito sentido de la justicia Grifindor.

_-Señor Potter si quier__e ver al joven Malfoy venga después de la hora del almuerzo, quizás entonces lo pille ya conciente_.- no quería verlo. No tenía por qué estar aquí, fue un error mío; el cual estoy pagando como se debe. Seguro que Snape lo obligó a preocuparse. Lo más seguro es que hasta le haya amenazado con una cantidad exorbitante de puntos de su casa.

Madame Pomfrei se retiró, y escuché como se cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Nunca se lo diría, pero esta vez agradecí no ver al héroe innato del colegio.

* * *

.:.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.

-No puedo creer que hayan sido tan descuidados, especialmente tú Harry- Hermione nunca había tenido rodeos para expresarse. Y ahora que Malfoy se encontraba en la enfermería, al parecer inconciente todavía, luego de haber sido inducido a dormir hace dos días, indicaba que no era nada bueno el resultado.- ¿Te imaginas si te hubieras tomado tú la poción?- Harry le quedó mirando con algo de cansancio. Ya se sabía el sermón de memoria, no era raro que las pociones se enloquecieran cuando le tocaba trabajar con el rubio, pero era la primera vez que le tocaba a la serpiente caer en la enfermería. -¿Qué fue lo que hicieron mal?, me extraña por que tú sabes que Malfoy es el mejor de su casa en la materia-

Eso era lo raro. Malfoy no le había estado molestando como de costumbre mientras trabajaba en su poción, de hecho ni siquiera le había estado mirando. Lo raro también caía en que no le había reclamado diciéndole que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. El Slytherin había preparado casi toda la poción por su propia cuenta.

-¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa eso Herm?, si siempre es él el que las prepara. Todas las veces anteriores yo incluía algún ingrediente que no estaba en la lista, o me equivocaba en el tiempo de cocción. Sin embargo, esta vez ni siquiera toqué el caldero.-

-¿Estás insinuado que Malfoy se equivocó?- por el tono de su voz no se lo creía.- Vamos, sabes que una persona como él no se permite errores. De seguro tú hiciste algo sin darte cuenta-

No tenía caso razonar con la leona de cabellos ondulados. Él estaba seguro de no haber tocado nada del caldero. Sin embargo, su amiga no estaba siendo lo suficientemente razonable tampoco. Si Malfoy había cometido un error no se acabaría el mundo, aunque si podría darle material para molestarle en forma de venganza.

-Como sea, ¿Fuiste a verlo?- habían dirigido sus pasos hasta el comedor. Varias cabezas de la mesa de las serpientes miraban en su dirección, con la clara intención de recordarle que por su culpa faltaba un miembro importante en aquella mesa.

-Si fui Herm, pero no me dejaron entrar. Tú sabes como es madame Pomfrei con lo que refiere a las visitas, ni siquiera me dijo algo sobre su estado-

-Mira, una cosa es que se lleven mal; pero no seas como él. Vas a ir a verlo luego del almuerzo, aunque sea por cortesía. Una cosa es que no se aguanten y otra muy distinta es que te comportes como una verdadera serpiente-

-Sabes que Harry no es así Herm, y deja ya el tema. Me tienen mareado- y Ron nunca cambiaría. Harry suspiró, tomando un vaso de jugo que había aparecido en un instante. El salón en sí estaba más bullicioso de lo normal. Demasiada energía en un sólo día. Hermione se había encontrado más agitada de lo normal por los ramos que llevaba y Ron de por sí había amanecido insoportable. Era raro no tener la vocecita de aquel ser de ojos grises revoloteando en su oído. Se había acostumbrado tanto a aquellos encuentros que cuando se agitaba el patrón de comportamiento se sobresaltaba, y parecía que todo estaba de cabeza.

Mientras saboreaba un trozo de pollo su mente había estado meditando las palabras de su amiga. Cosa que había estado haciendo a menudo desde que se había dado cuenta de que es mejor observar y escuchar. Las precipitaciones de sus acciones le habían acarreado grandes pérdidas. Su padrino había sido una, y él ya no quería sentir una opresión en el pecho con esa misma intensidad.

Lo que sí su amiga no sabía, es que la presencia del rubio no le era del todo desagradable. Por ello mismo también había partido a verlo cuado tuvo la oportunidad, por que su sola presencia le representaba algo demasiado misterioso. Algo atrayente, pero que no podría definir por que no conocía su significado.

Sólo sabía que en este minuto hubiera dado lo que fuera por que el rubio hubiera aparecido, gritándole de que fue su culpa haber arruinado un trabajo tan perfecto como el suyo.

* * *

.:.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.

Cuando el profesor Snape prácticamente exigió que se retirara de su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras supo de inmediato que era por causa de aquel chico de cabellos dorados que aún no se reintegraba a las aulas.

Ahora se encontraba en el despacho de su profesor de pociones, cosa bastante extraña si es que alguien le preguntaba. Por lo general se habría esperado que la jefa de su casa lo hubiera llevado frente al director del colegio. Albus Dumbledore era mucho más fácil de tratar que Severus Snape. Snape era impredecible, difícil de entender. En cambio su querido director tendía a decirle las cosas con meros gestos que sólo él podría comprender. Esa era una de las tantas ventajas que tenía al pertenecer a una de las casas más leales de entre las cuatro existentes. No importaba la situación, él siempre tenía un método para enterarse de los acontecimientos que rodeaban al colegio. En este caso era distinto.

Severus Snape se lo había arrastrado hasta su despacho; y ahora lo tenía esperando en medio de un ambiente tétrico, adornaba por miles de estantes de pociones, brebajes y condimentos. No era una de las salas que él en lo personal accedería a visitar.

Si aquella situación tan bizarra se había dado por culpa de cierto chico Slytherin esperaba que el castigo que se le fuera implementado hubiera sido al menos conversado con su jefa de casa.

Claro que lo que terminó escuchando por parte de su profesor de cabello lacio fue algo muy distinto a lo que tenía en mente.

-Espero que esté contento, por su completa incompetencia tengo a uno de mis más valiosos alumnos en la enfermería- Bueno, para el griffindor de cabellos azabaches no le pareció sorprendente que su profesor comenzara su sermón aludiendo al estado actual del rubio. Tampoco aquella mirada penetrante que le estaba dirigiendo. Harry intuía que la condición de ahijado del slytherin influía bastante en las determinaciones de Severus Snape. – Y no, no trate de defenderse diciendo que usted no hizo nada. Ya hablé con el joven Malfoy-

Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar la boca rápidamente, evitando así que su profesor le recriminara otra vez. – Y por eso mismo fue que lo mandé a llamar-

Para su mala suerte las cosas no se le podían dar fáciles a él. No señor, haber comenzado con el pie izquierdo, lo cual literalmente fue así; dado que se enredó en las sábanas y se cayó de la cama provocando un estrepitoso ruido al chocar con el suelo. La entrega de los primeros timos, que de hecho no sobresalió, y luego el incidente de Malfoy hace dos días atrás.

No, definitivamente no había sido su mejor semana.

Ahora sólo faltaba que ese joven de cabellera rubia y lengua viperina le haya echado por completo la culpa, cosa que no era de extrañar. Malfoy tenía una dote muy particular para hacerse la víctima en casi todas las situaciones en las cuales se veían involucrados.

-Sé que usted Potter, para desgracia mía, no tocó el caldero- pero que el profesor Snape le estuviera diciendo justo lo que él había estado tratando de decir lo dejó pasmado en su sitio.- Créame que aún así le digo que fue su incompetencia lo que provocó el accidente durante mi clase-

-Pero si usted mismo sabe lo que pasó-

-El hecho de que usted no estuviera participando en la construcción de la poción me indica claramente que no le prestaba la debida atención al señor Malfoy. Lo que indica que usted no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, solo gastar el aire del salón.- Harry sintió sus puños presionados. ¡Es que era increíble! ¡Lo estaba recriminando sabiendo que era inocente!

-Profesor yo no hice nada. Si Malfoy cayó a la enfermería fue por un descuido suyo, yo no tuve nada que ver. Usted mismo me lo ha dejado bien claro en estos segundos.-

-Oh, gracias señor Potter por informarme algo que sé con perfecta seguridad- Daba ira comprobar lo muy Slytherin que era su profesor. Aquellos ojos oscuros no le mostraban nada, ni siquiera podía contemplarse para ver si se reflejaba en aquellas pupilas. –Antes de que vuelva a interrumpirme con sus reclamos infantiles y sin fundamento le aviso que si estoy haciendo esto es por que el director me lo exigió.-

-¿El profesor Dumbledore?- Si a Harry ya se le había hecho extraño el acontecimiento ahora le parecía un rompecabezas con miles de piezas faltantes.- ¿Qué le pidió profesor?-

Snape internamente sonrió con cinismo. El cambio de humor de ese chiquillo de Griffindor fue demasiado palpable cuando le mencionó a su máximo protector. Era tan parecido a James, tan…repugnante.

Y se sentía tan impotente por que él no había podido sacarle la información al rubio. El tener que recurrir al peor alumno de su clase no se le hacía el más perfecto de los sueños.

-Lo que le diga queda aquí, de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de hechizarlo y borrarle su memoria. Aunque con suerte podré encontrar algo que valga la pena en su vacía cabeza- Su profesor soltó un prolongado bufido; antes de soltar alguna cosa. No confiaba en Potter, y no confiaba en exponerle una de sus mayores preocupaciones…pero si Draco enloquecía…no, no quería pensar en esa pequeña, pero horripilante posibilidad.

-Ni yo, ni su idealizado director sabemos que fue lo que hizo el joven Malfoy para que saliera mal su trabajo-

-Profesor, eso ya lo…

-Cállese y déjeme terminar- Harry se contuvo. Pero le era difícil, por que él actuaba por instinto, no pensaba mucho en sus acciones. Quería hablar, pero la sola presencia de Severus Snape lo intimidó. – El problema no recae en ello, si no en los efectos colaterales que puedan surgir. Usted mismo lo ha comprobado millones de veces. Sólo tiene que forzar a que sus neuronas le traigan una escena en donde la señorita Granger terminó en la enfermería convertida en gato.-

Si lo recordaba. En ese tiempo recién Hermione estaba perfeccionando su magia, y había salido mal su adquisición de cabello.

-¿Cree que a Malfoy le pueda pasar algo parecido?-

-Desgraciadamente Potter no tengo respuesta a esa pregunta. Así que procederé a la orden dejada por su Director- Snape extrajo un sobre desde uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Los ojos de Harry le contemplaron, y procedieron a guardarlo en su pantalón. – Cuando termine de leerlo el papel se desintegrará, le aconseje que lo lea en su habitación. Una vez que lo haya meditado me busca-

Harry se alejó, dándole la espalda a su profesor de pociones.

Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta, el melodioso sonido de la voz de Severus snape se alzó, gruesa y potente.

-Lo olvidaba. 10 puntos menos por haber llegado tarde a mi clase, ahora puede retirarse señor Potter-

Y sí. Definitivamente Severus Snape era muy Slytherin para sus cosas; no le extrañaba que estuviera del lado de las serpientes.

* * *

.:.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.

_-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Draco?-_ aún podía escuchar el tono de su padrino repitiéndose en el interior de su oído. Si no le había respondido no era por que no supiera. Era por que no quería que él lo supiese.

¿Si le había pasado algo durante la clase?

En realidad no podría contestar eso nunca. Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpear a la comadreja Weasley. No entendía como _Harry_ podía tenerlo de amigo, juntarse con él y quien sabe cuantas cosas más.

_-Si fue culpa del incompetente de Potter te__ juro que me encargaré de que la pague como se merece-_ cuando contempló a su padrino desde la cama de la enfermería entendió plenamente a donde iba a llegar el punto. Y su respuesta de inmediato fue no. Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a esa clase de paga.

Le había costado decidirlo.

Él _no iba a sentir_ algo por el moreno, y lo primero que tendría que hacer sería reducir los mínimos contactos que frecuentemente tenían.

Al principio le encantaba ser el centro de atención del moreno. En una discusión, en un encuentro con sus penosos amigos, o por algún trabajo designado por sus profesores. Toda su vida desde que entró a Hogwarts había tratado de conseguir su atención. Un parte impulsado por aquellos resentimientos infantiles que aún poseía en su memoria, y otra por el sentimiento que se apoderaba de sí cuando le veía, con aquellos ojos verdes luminosos.

Pero se acabó, él mismo había llegado al límite.

Lo había comprendido al distraerse de aquella forma durante su clase de pociones, y debido a ello se lastimó. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sentía miedo de lo que le causaba la sola presencia del griffindor cuando se encontraba muy cerca suyo. Siempre se mostró firme, y seguiría haciéndolo; por más que en su interior se estuviera devastando en pedazos.

_-Profesor Snape-_ y aunque fuera su padrino le trataba con respeto, como lo habría hecho cualquier miembro de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy- _Esta vez Potter no tuvo nada que ver con el incidente-_

El rostro que le había brindado Severus fue una delicia. Desconcertado de una manera que jamás había observado. Lo irónico de todo es que le dieron unas inmensas ganas de reír.

_-¿Qué?-_ y su monosílabo sólo le brindaba más razones para creer que la situación se volvía mucho más picaresca. _– Si estás tratando de cubrirlo Draco…-_

_-Sabe que yo jamás haría algo como ello profesor-_ su mirada gélida fue suficiente para que el de cabellos azabaches le creyera. No entendía tampoco cómo se le había venido a la cabeza tal disparate. _- Él nunca haría eso por mí…-_ y aunque lo dijo como en un susurro, sintió pánico al pensar que su profesor le hubiera escuchado.

_-Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces supongo que el señor Potter queda liberado del asunto-_ perfecto. Eso era lo que había querido escuchar desde que ingresó a la enfermería. Draco lo había confeccionado con mucho cuidado. Aunque no le gustaba admitir que un error propio le había provocado tal daño, era mejor confesarlo antes de que su padrino determinara aquel castigo que le quedara como guante a Potter. Algo que odiara hacer, y que sufriera por ello. Entonces su estado sicológico sería tan malo, y su ánimo tan inestable que comprendía perfectamente que con su sentido Slytherin podría aprovecharse de la situación. Y él ya no estaba para juegos.

Draco se dejó caer en la almohada. Las imágenes de la visita de su profesor saltaban rápidamente en su cabeza, todas acumulándose y golpeándose.

No le había mentido a su padrino, sólo había omitido los detalles importantes que explicaban el por qué de su conducta durante la clase.

_-Realmente no comprendo tu decisión, Draco_- no necesitaba que lo hiciera. En este momento ni siquiera él mismo se comprendía. Lo único que sabía era que no quería sentirse así de débil, de vulnerable frente al joven que ha sido su mejor enemigo en todo lo que lleva en el colegio.

¿Por qué los sentimientos tenían que volverlo tan distinto a como siempre se mostraba?

Por que siempre se encontraba fingiendo.

Fingía ser el estudiante tramposo, y molesto frente a Potter; por que era mucho más fácil odiarlo que aceptar lo que sucedía en verdad; y en el fondo por que envidiaba un poco de su esencia tan simple.

Fingía ser una escoria, por que dentro de sus venas corría la prestigiosa sangre digna de todo chico de la casa de Salazar Slitherin.

Fingía sus emociones, por que dentro de su familia debía siempre mantenerse al margen. Aprender a controlarse en toda situación es algo fundamental que todo heredero Malfoy debe dominar.

Por eso ahora que tenía un verdadero sentimiento. Uno auténtico y no sabía como actuar, como sentirse o aceptarlo.

_-Sabes que con lo que ocurrió el joven Potter tendrí__a que estar a tu servicio por tiempo indefinido. Un castigo muy adecuado si me permites decir-_ y no. Eso era lo que él no quería. Mientras más cerca de Potter, más grande se volvería aquello que aún no lograba comprender. Más escalofriante.

¿Cuál era entonces el verdadero problema?

El problema radicaba en que así, con "aquello" atrofiándole su corazón no lograba gustarse. Así de…humano.

A él le gustaba su otro yo, ese ser firme, egocéntrico, narcisista, sarcástico, y frío. Como un verdadero Malfoy tendría que ser.

Nunca le había pasado antes, no de esta manera. No con tal intensidad, y por eso sólo conocía una forma rápida para dejar de lado todas sus preocupaciones.

Lo mejor era olvidarlo.

Extraer cuanto antes aquel sentimiento para actuar como siempre se ha mostrado. Sin dudas, sin horribles emociones que se reflejen en el color de sus ojos. Cuando sentía que "eso" se encontraba presente podía percibir como se suavizaba su mirada, como se relajaban sus labios. No lo iba a permitir.

Todo aquel amor que pudiera sentir lo volcaría en lo único que conocía con plena seguridad hacia ese ser moreno. En un odio que careciera de sentido racional hasta para la mente más brillante.

_-Ni siquiera sabemos si lograste algún tipo de efecto secundario-_ no le diría a su profesor que él no sabía que había hecho. Otro dato para colocar en su lista de "borrar todo sentimiento de su corazón" _- ¿Sentiste algo cuando te desmayaste?-_

Un vacío…y una oscuridad profunda que se lo envolvía y que se lo tragaba consigo. Un horripilante sentimiento de dolor en su espalda, mareos, nauseas. Cuando despertó creyó que su cabeza le iba a estallar como una inmensa bomba de tiempo, y un extraño cosquilleo en sus manos.

_-Sólo me sentí vacío_- y no le estaba mintiendo, eso era lo que más recordaba con exactitud. Vacío…como un muñeco que se movía y que respiraba en respuesta de otro, pero no por si mismo. Cuando Snape se retiró de la enfermería estaba seguro que había sido por algo que hubiera dicho. Quizás tenía una idea de qué procedimiento había realizado erróneamente. Sea lo que sea no supo definir la expresión de la cara de su padrino.

Tan carente de cualquier sentimiento humano que le aterrorizó, e irónicamente, fue como verse en un espejo.

Después de todo eso era lo que quería ¿cierto?

Suspiró, escondiendo su rostro lo que más pudo, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando consigo. Él no lograba quererse de esa forma tan emotiva, no lograba gustarse, y aún así…dudaba.

-Basta de tonterías sentimentales de personas vulgares- apretó sus puños fuertemente. Ya lo había decidido, y un Malfoy no se retracta. – Es lo que quiero y punto- a como diera lugar eliminaría cualquier rastro de cariño por el griffindor. Aunque tuviera que perder su corazón en el camino.

* * *

.:.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.

Harry había logrado evadir a la leona de cabellos ondulados. Ron tampoco se la había puesto fácil. Engañarlos no era una de sus mejores ideas, pero Snape le había advertido. Aunque le doliera guardarles cualquier clase de secreto, sabía que no era la primera vez. Ellos lo entenderían. Ahora lo que le importaba era la absoluta y completa discreción. Si cualquier ser ajeno a su persona se enteraba de lo que estaba escrito en la carta, estaba completamente seguro que su profesor de pociones lo hechizaría y quien sabe, quizás le diera el privilegio al rubio desaparecido para vengarse como se merecía.

Aunque ello no le desagradaba del todo…

-Vuelve a la tierra, Malfoy se encuentra en la enfermería. Y aunque no quieras admitirlo una parte fue por tu culpa. Claro, muy pequeña.- se sentía un poco raro hablar consigo mismo, le faltaba Hermione. Necesitaba que le aconsejara ahora mismo, y así disipar cualquier duda de su mente. Rápidamente rompió el sobre, asegurándose antes de que nadie entrara a su habitación. Había elegido una hora de clases en la cual nadie osaría faltar. Snape los castigaría a todos quitándoles puntos de sus casas.

_-__Soy un genio-_ pensó el moreno llevando sus pupilas hasta las letras estampadas en el papel.

_-__"Harry, sé que esto no es muy tradicional viniendo de una persona como yo. Pero estoy seguro que lo entenderás._ – su querido director siempre le había tratado con cariño, con mucha más atención que al resto de los alumnos del colegio, y ello lo llenaba de dicha. – _Seré breve Harry. El joven Malfoy no nos proporcionó información sobre lo que pasó en el salón. Tú fuiste el único testigo, puesto que te encontrabas haciendo un trabajo como su compañero designado. He de decirte también que admitió su culpabilidad en lo ocurrido, liberándote por completo del incidente_.- Aunque sabía que el único culpable fue el rubio, le hubiera parecido más normal que lo injuriara. Aquello que describía su director no le sonaba una acción muy Malfoy. Ni siquiera viniendo de un miembro de la casa de Slytherin. – _Con ello te informo que no recibirás ninguna especie de castigo o sanción. Puesto que en palabras del señor Malfoy, sólo él fue responsable de sus actos. Tampoco aceptó los consejos de Severus. Por ello te escribo, el profesor Snape estuvo de acuerdo en mi decisión. Harry estoy seguro que el joven Malfoy mintió en su testimonio.-_ Dumbledore no dudaba de la palabra de sus alumnos, eran su joya. Su razón de vivir, por ello la carta había comenzado con un inicio tan extraño. –_ No te estoy culpando absolutamente de nada. Lo que de verdad nos preocupa es que el joven Malfoy nos haya escondido información. Me imagino que es difícil de comprender, y lo que te voy a pedir ahora no es obligación que lo hagas. Queda a tu completa libertad de decisión. – _Sus dedos extrajeron el segundo pergamino, el tamaño que había elegido su director era lo suficientemente pequeño y al observar el segundo pudo percibir como el otro pergamino se había comenzado a deshacer.

"_Una vez que leas el mensaje éste desaparecerá"_

…_Queda a tu completa libertad de de__cisión._ Alcanzó a leer antes de que el papel terminara por desaparecer del todo. Sus ojos cayeron en las letras que habían empezado a escribirse en el pergamino.

_-Necesitamos__ que vigiles al joven Malfoy Harry. Estamos seguros que aquello que buscamos tú podrás distinguirlo. Que te conviertas en una especie de sombra. Ser amigo suyo es casi imposible, por ello no estás obligado a hacerlo._ – difícil, complicado. El orgullo y carácter poco tolerante de Draco Malfoy no le daría las cosas a la palma de su mano. – _Severus cree que algo le pasó, y eso es lo que quiero que averigües. Que logres darte cuenta de aquel detalle que se nos ha escapado a nosotros-_

Eso sí que era difícil. Malfoy jamás, jamás, primero se mordería la lengua, nunca admitiría que tenía un problema. Conociendo el tan característico orgullo y linaje de su familia, primero moriría antes de admitir que poseía alguna debilidad.

Harry lo pensó, lo meditó unos segundos. Se visualizó así mismo, cerca del rubio en cada segundo. Quizás descubriendo algo que sólo él tendría la primicia de contemplar. Un deseo egoísta, pensarían sus amigos. Pero en el corazón manda otro idioma y otras motivaciones.

Aunque su profesor le había dicho que no estaba obligado, él intuía perfectamente que ya habían sellado su destino con la carta. Una de las tantas manipulaciones que realizaba su director, aunque no haya sido verdaderamente intencional.

Rápidamente cogió su pluma, para garabatear su respuesta.

-Entrégasela al profesor Snape, y trata de volar por sitios en donde no te vean- le dijo a su fiel compañera. Ella tomó la carta con su pico, y se retiró de la habitación.

Aunque nunca le diría a ese ser de cabellera clara, el verdadero motivo de sus acciones.

Total… ¿Libre albedrío o no?

**..Continuará..**

* * *


	2. La iniciación de Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora y escritora J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los he utilizado por gusto personal, y motivos de entretenimiento. Es decir, sin fines de lucro.

**Primer resumen: **Harry ama a Draco, Draco ama a Harry. Por culpa de un accidente el rubio decide que no necesita esto último, ¿y si Harry lograra mostrarle que no es malo sentir? Draco no le importaba perder su corazón. Y no, Harry no lo iba a permitir...

**Segundo resumen:** El plan para acercarse a Draco ha comenzado, mientras Severus Snape lucha por encontrar una cura una serie de asesinatos da inicio en el mundo mágico…donde las víctimas son sólo mortífagos…

**Notas autora:** La pareja que presenta esta historia es Draco/Harry, Harry/Draco tanto por la relación existente entre los personajes dentro del colegio como por los sentimientos que ambos guardan o por los diversos incidentes en los cuales se verán ambos involucrados. Los puntos que haya que aclarar los colocaré al final de cada capítulo, y agradezco todo tipo de comentarios, tanto negativos como positivos y que ayuden a ir mejorando la misma historia. El título hace completa referencia a Draco, quien yace enamorado de Harry pero sin poder aceptar el amor que le tiene, por miedo y orgullo.

**Notas simbología: **Las palabras que estén en cursivas son recuerdos y aquellas palabras que están en cursivas con cremillas hacen referencia a cartas.

Dedicada a Oscurita xuxu, quien me alentó a continuar esta historia, y a todos los que estaban esperando una continuación.

Sin más que decir nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

**Idilio**

"…_El amor es un acto de perdón interminable..._

_Una mirada tierna que se convierte en hábito..."_

_-Peter Ustinov-_

**Capítulo II**

"**La iniciación de Lucius Malfoy"**

_-Te dije que era complicado__…__-_ su cuerpo se movió violentamente sobre su cama, convulsionándose. Escuchó aquellas palabras con demasiada tristeza, cargadas de un dolor que no pudo describir con la suficiente claridad.- _No podemos hacer mucho, pero es posible que se salve__…_

Y luego el irremediable sentimiento de vacío que se cernió por todo su corazón. Era algo tan horrible, tan extraño y fuera de sí que provocó que se volviera a convulsionar. Su cuerpo sudando debido a la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos. Debido a que se veía a sí mismo como el protagonista de las acciones. Era casi como verse reflejado en un espejo.

_-No es culpa suya haber nacido débil, siempre había sido delicada. Pero no podemos hacer nada por el bebé- _y aquella voz de hombre se escuchaba tan preocupada y acogedora. Que no pudo evitar el pensar que le conocía de alguna parte.

_-No quiero que me deje solo-_

_-No lo hará, ya verás que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Nunca te he fallado- _una sacudida rápida, seguida de un cambio brusco de imágenes y de sonidos. Su mente vagaba por muchos sitios extraños, vislumbrando lugares y rostros que no lograba distinguir. Caras ensombrecidas, lo cual evitaba que lograra contemplar la identidad de sus personajes.

Las imágenes volvieron a saltar, a medida que el palpitar de su corazón se logró convertir en un desgarrador sonido que traspasó sus tímpanos.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, tratando de ordenar del todo sus ideas. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar por culpa del fuerte dolor que le había invadido, y sus brazos temblaban sepulcralmente por el frío que había percibido al destaparse. Sus ojos contemplaron la oscuridad de su pieza, y a él no le gustaba la oscuridad.

-Lumus- mencionó como acto reflejo al sentir que en su mano derecha se encontraba su varita, preguntándose en el fondo de su mente desde cuando la habría tenido en ese sitio. La punta de ésta se volvió brillante, dejando salir ese rastro de luz blanca que logró brindarle algo de tonalidad a su horrible situación.

En el reloj que colgaba de su pieza se podía ver claramente que marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. En conclusión, no había tenido una buena noche. De otra manera habría despertado como siempre a las seis en punto para comenzar con su jornada de estudios. Como heredero de su familia debía ser responsable en tantos aspectos de su vida, que cuando algo se desencajaba terminaba saliéndose de control.

En vista de que ya no podría recuperar el sueño se levantó, tomó su uniforme y se dirigió al baño. Aprovecharía que a esa hora nadie de su casa se encontraba consciente para brindarse una prolongada ducha.

-Y pensar que tengo clase con McGonagall a primera hora, que suerte la mía- sarcásticamente salieron de su boca aquellas palabras. Su cuerpo se dejó caer en la tina, percibiendo las primeras gotas de agua caliente descender por su piel. Su cabello rubio pegándose a su cuello, y sus ojos cansados, relajándose bajo el efecto del calor.

Dentro del baño la luz era potente, blanca. No podría explicarlo con total seguridad, pero desde que tenía memoria la oscuridad se había vuelto en su enemiga. Quizás porque era una constante en su vida, tal vez porque le recordaba las peores facetas de sí mismo.

Lo que sí sabía era que la sensación que se apoderaba de él no le era confortable. Su cuerpo se petrificaba, y sus piernas temblaban sepulcralmente. No era algo que le gustara percibir.

Por un segundo escuchó un latido violento. Un palpitar exorbitante que se colaba en sus oídos y no le permitía escuchar otro tipo de sonidos.

Abrió sus ojos, desorbitados por el movimiento apresurado que había hecho buscando al interlocutor, pero él sabía que no había nadie más en la habitación.

-Cálmate, sólo es tu propio corazón- hablar consigo mismo le distraía. En aquellos días de infante, cuando su padre no se encontraba y su madre no estaba con él solía mantener conversaciones en su mente, para no sentirse solo. En un segundo, su espalda se arqueó convulsionándose por un prolongado dolor.

_-¡Me dijiste que estaría bien!-_ y se llevó sus manos hasta sus sienes, tratando de parar el horripilante malestar que le provocaba estremecerse. _-¡No quiero perderla, no por favor!-_ y esa voz, esa condenada voz que se había adentrado en su sistema nervioso no le dejaba tranquilo.

Se tambaleó, sujetándose de la cortina para no desfallecerse.

-Estás en tu sala de pociones, teniendo clases…- trató de que su voz se volviera mucho más fuerte de la que estaba dentro de su cabeza. Escucharse lo relajaba…le había funcionado siempre de niño, y ahora no pensó que tendría que volver a recurrir a ello.- Estás preparando una poción, porque sabes que eres perfecto en ello. Tus dedos toman los ingredientes y con precisión los cortas-

_-¡Sólo quiero que abra sus ojos!-_

-…moviendo rápidamente tus dedos a medida que los dejas caer al caldero. Tus ojos…-

_-¡Dime que el bebé estará bien!-_

-Tus ojos se conectan con los de tu padrino. Está orgulloso, y disimuladamente te sonríe- se le quebró su voz, y sintió que se le oprimía el pecho. Como si le faltara el aire. En un segundo sus pupilas se encontraban húmedas y su razón no comprendía el que se hubiera sentido tan deprimido tan súbitamente.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue apoyar su frente en las baldosas de la pared, esperando que el contacto con el frío disminuyera aquel agonizante malestar.

En el fondo estaba seguro que éste no sería uno de sus mejores días, y ello que ni siquiera había comenzado, y por más que empeorara nunca admitiría que algo le había ocurrido después del incidente.

Porque él lo sabía, algo había cambiado. El problema era que no sabía como enfrentarlo. Sólo tendría que ser más ágil para descubrirlo, antes de que su padrino se diera cuenta de ello.

Si no, su alma no lo lograría soportar.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-__"__Profesor, estoy al tanto de los hechos ocurridos hace unos días. Y créame, que dada otras circunstancias no estaría respondiéndole su carta. Nunca me había visto en tan bizarra situación. -_ Severus se rió interiormente. Sí, porque si fuera otra la situación estaba seguro que ese chiquillo de la casa de los leones ni siquiera se habría tomado la molestia de coger su horripilante pluma y lanzarle una respuesta tan mal redactada. Ello indicaba entonces que sí tenía algún sentimiento de culpa en aquella vacía cabeza.

Era una verdadera desgracia para él, el tener que obligar a su privilegiada vista a leer un pergamino con una caligrafía tan poco prolija. Draco siempre le había brindado de un infinito placer por su estilo tan personal y cautivador cuando le entregaba sus informes. Aquellas letras curvas, largas y bellas no podrían comparase con lo que sus pupilas contemplaban en aquel papel. ESO no cumplía con las condiciones de lo que conllevaba el verbo "escribir".

_-El profesor Dumbledore me explicó lo ocurrido durante los días en que Malfoy no llegó a las clases, y de sus preocupaciones. Pidiéndome el participar en ello a mí conciencia. Estoy seguro que usted también lo sabe, por eso le he respondido. No sé como acercarme a él sin que sospeche de que poseo otras intenciones; pero se me ocurrió que usted puede facilitarme esa parte_.- ¿Acaso Potter creía que era su perro o qué?

Severus Snape no entraba en la categoría de "tu profesor es tu fiel amigo, oh querido alumno tú pide y obedezco". Ya se vengaría humillándole cuando tuviera oportunidad, es decir, dentro de una clave más de clases. Sus dedos volvieron a coger el intento de pergamino mal cortado.

_-Como líder de la casa Slytherin puede promover a que cualquier actividad se haga de parejas, una buena situación para colocarme con Malfoy. Así me saldría mucho más fácil lo que se me pide_. - ¿Acaso creía que era tonto? ¡Por supuesto que él ya había pensado en esa posibilidad! Definitivamente el raciocinio tan poco eficiente del joven Potter lo exasperaba.

Bueno, si cumplía con su demanda, ello no le impedía que el trabajo asignado sea de un nivel mucho más avanzado del que llevaban. Otra manera de vengarse disimuladamente.

Era una verdadera lástima el hecho de que en todas las actividades le tocara a su sobrino un compañero tan retrasado como lo era Harry Potter.

_-Sólo podré vigilarlo en esos momentos, hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para que también convenza a mi jefa de casa a que promueva las actividades con los chicos de las casas de Slytherin, no creo que mi suerte varíe con mucha facilidad, así que estoy completamente seguro de que siempre me va a tocar con Malfoy- _Obvio que le tocaría con su sobrino. Draco era el perfecto príncipe de su casa, y como toda persona de alta jerarquía debe de dar el ejemplo a cualquiera. No importaba que dentro de su definición de "cualquiera" se encontrara el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico.

Ante sus ojos, Harry Potter sólo era el hijo de aquel hombre que le había atormentado su vida, y por ende se merecía todo su desprecio.

El profesor de cabellos lacios no esperó a que finalizara la carta, ya había obtenido lo que su director quería escuchar. El "sí acepto ser su fiel esclavo para seguir a Malfoy, y averiguar lo que ocurre". Sólo que el chico dorado parecía haber recibido una especie de inspiración divina para contestarle. Un tajante "si, lo haré" habría estado más que suficiente.

Los ojos negros y profundos del líder de la casa de Slytherin contemplaron como el sobre y los pergaminos se desaparecían consumidos por una llama de fuego que había surgido hace pocos segundos.

Bueno, algo positivo había obtenido hoy.

Era un verdadero hito histórico el que un hechizo como "incendio" le hubiera salido bien al héroe innato sin consecuencias posteriores, y más encima haber conjurado correctamente para hechizar las cosas designadas.

Si, quizás hoy iba a resultar un día entretenido. Después de todo, ya tenía preparada su clase, y como la iba a disfrutar.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haber dicho que aceptaba no le había resultado un problema, el verdadero problema radicaba en otro punto. ¿Cómo se suponía que se acercaría a Malfoy? era cierto lo que le había dicho a su profesor, pero más allá de esas instancias no veía otra salida. Ahora se encontraba en una clase prácticamente aburrida acerca de la historia de la magia, y realmente se encontraba mucho más entretenido mirando frenéticamente su pupitre en vez de a su profesor. Realmente saber lo que hicieron aquellos magos hace millones de años no le llamaba mucho la atención, no así a su compañera de cabellos ondulados. No, la señorita Granger garabateaba rápidamente con su pluma cada detalle, cada palabra pronunciada por la boca de su maestro. Harry sentía que sus dedos estaban entumeciéndose por no haber garabateado ni un sólo apunte. Su mente estaba en otro sitio, y se había esforzado durante el transcurso de la clase de pasar lo más desapercibida sus verdaderas intenciones.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba del otro extremo del salón contemplando por la ventana.

Había tratado de no mirarlo directamente. Cuando le vio cruzar el salón no le dirigió la palabra, cosa que le extrañó de sobremanera por el hecho de que se esperaba un insulto por parte del Slytherin, y en cambio todo lo que recibió fue un gesto de fría indiferencia por parte de aquellos ojos grises.

En un instante, su rostro se cubrió de un dulce rubor carmesí dándose cuenta de que Draco había dirigido levemente su mirada platinada hasta sus pupilas verdes. Uno de sus codos se resbaló de la mesa, logrando que parte de su pecho se golpeara con la madera del pupitre.

-Señor Potter- y si quería pasar desapercibido ante Draco por tal acción, definitivamente no lo logró. –Si desea pasar su tiempo durmiendo le recomiendo que se retire de la clase, y de paso, se compre una cantidad de cafeína respetable para lograr colocar la debida atención-

-Discúlpeme profesor- y aunque Harry ya había quitado la mirada, los ojos del Slytherin continuaban contemplándole, cayendo deliberadamente por la curvatura de sus labios. Rápidamente endureció su rostro, dejando que uno de sus colmillos cayera sobre la carne de su boca, comprendiendo que había fallado en su primer intento de no preocuparse por las acciones del moreno. Si Harry no ponía atención en clases era su problema, no de él.

-Bueno, ahora continuaremos con el informe que habíamos dejado pendiente la semana pasada.- Draco cambió la posición de sus ojos de Harry hacia la ventana nuevamente. En el fondo de su memoria otro asunto lo tenía preocupado, y ese asunto era aquella voz que había escuchado dentro de su mente cuando estuvo en la ducha, y es que estaba casi seguro que conocía aquella voz. Sólo que no entendía realmente el por qué había delirado si se encontraba consciente. No lograba recordar por completo todas las imágenes, pero sí recordaba los sentimientos que embargaron su cuerpo y es que la angustia de aquella persona era demasiado profunda como para simplemente ignorarla y fingir que no existía, y el hecho de sentir que conocía al intermediario hacía mucho más escalofriante la situación. El ardor en sus manos y en sus ojos había vuelto a ser insoportable.

-El informe que deben de entregarme se hará en parejas, éstas fueron seleccionadas respetando las mismas parejas que fueron escogidas por el profesor Severus para su informe, dado que ambos trabajos se encuentran relacionados.-

_-Genial_- pensó Draco, ahora no sólo tendría que compartir horas para el informe de pociones, sino que también debería compartir horas para el informe de historia de la magia y eso era justo lo que él no quería. Tendría que encontrar alguna forma para evitar aquellas juntas estudiantiles, quizás sobornando al moreno a que él hiciera el informe de pociones y Draco el de historia de la magia.

Harry en cambio sonreía disimuladamente, el profesor Snape debía de haber hablado previamente con cada uno de los docentes que hacían clases a ambas casas rivales facilitándole de aquella manera su trabajo. Hermione y Ron sólo pudieron suspirar y resignarse durante el resto de la clase, esperando porque la profesora McGonagall no se le hubiera ocurrido también hacer trabajos por parejas.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había recibido la estúpida nota de cierto estúpido moreno de la casa de los seres más estúpidos de todos los alumnos que residían en el castillo. Y ahora se encontraba ahí en la biblioteca, esperando porque el Gryffindor no se apareciera a la hora que le señaló para que realizaran algún avance de ambos informes. El mundo simplemente no podía ser tan despiadado con su persona, pero claro que sabía que no podía tener tanta suerte, porque ya había vislumbrado a la cabellera azabache llegado a la biblioteca y para mejorar o empeorar su mala suerte venía con su dúo de molestos amigos.

-Disculpa Malfoy por hacerte esperar, pero Hermione y Ron también van a avanzar los informes y se me ocurrió que podríamos trabajar todos juntos- Hermione sonreía de manera cómplice junto con Harry. Simplemente no había podido negarse a la extraña petición de su amigo, diciéndole que era fundamental el que le ayudarán por esta vez en observar las reacciones o gestos de Malfoy, explicándoles sólo de manera breve lo que había indicado el director Dumbledore. Ron por su parte no se encontraba contento teniendo que compartir su tiempo en buscar ciertos quién sabe qué o extraños efectos de pociones mal realizadas.

-¿Y se te ocurrió que quizás yo no querría cooperar?-

-Sí lo pensé, pero el trabajo es para dentro de una semana y sé que no lo has avanzado, y no creo que quieras hacerlo tú sólo- Draco apretaba sus manos, tratando de esa manera contener el leve dolor que le había brotado cuando había visto al trío dorado aparecer. No tenía ganas de estar ahí, y definitivamente su cuerpo tampoco se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Anhelaba como nunca lo había hecho por un lugar donde estirarse y poder relajar sus músculos.

-Potter perfectamente puedo encargarme sólo del informe, son sólo unas cuantas páginas de pergamino-

-¿Cómo te encargaste de la preparación de la poción Malfoy?- estúpida sangre sucia. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa forma? No tenía por qué explicar cosas que no eran necesarias. –Todavía no entendemos qué hiciste mal Malfoy, es raro que hagas mal una poción-

-Primero dudas de mis capacidades y ahora me aludas ¿Granger?- Draco apretó sus nudillos, tendría que salir enseguida de ese sitio, estaba presintiendo que algo le saldría muy mal si se quedaba…o que algo muy malo le estaba pasando porque veía las cabezas de todos multiplicadas tres veces.

-Escucha Potter en otro momento hablamos, tengo que hacer algo muy importante- sin que Harry o cualquiera de los otros dos que le acompañaban pudiera decirle algo al rubio, éste salió apresurado de la entrada de la biblioteca, evitando de forma entrenada que las gotas de sangre que habían comenzado a caer de sus dedos lograra manchar algún rastro del piso.

Hermione escondió disimuladamente su mirada, dándose cuenta de que Ron también había hecho lo mismo en el instante en que el rubio desaparecía por el inmenso pasillo.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encerró en el baño apenas ingresó. Abrió la llave y esperó a que el agua brotara fría para posteriormente colocar sus lastimadas manos, y así contemplar cómo los restos de sangre se iban diluyendo y dispersando por la carne de sus manos.

-Esto está mal…- sabía que no era normal el sangrar de la nada y tampoco lo era el marearse a medida que escuchaba las voces de los entrometidos de la casa de Gryffindor. Pero lo que más le aterrorizaba en ese minuto era la voz que había escuchado en sus sueños y dentro de su mente, porque definitivamente la conocía.

A continuación Draco llevó su cabeza bajo la llave, esperando que con el agua fría el dolor de cabeza desapareciera y de esa forma también lo hiciera el ardor que percibía en sus pupilas.

Mientras realizaba aquello, el espejo del baño mostraba el cuello de su camisa abierta y un colgante que amenazaba con caerse rápidamente desde su cuello hasta el lavabo. Reaccionando de inmediato, las manos del joven Slytherin atraparon las cadenas, observando la gema de color ámbar que yacía ahora entre sus lastimados dedos.

Al tocarla el mundo se lo tragó de inmediato, sin que él pudiera evitar la embestida y al abrir sus ojos se encontraba nuevamente en aquella escena. En donde había contemplado a aquel hombre gritar encolerizado tratando inútilmente de salvar la vida de aquella mujer y de aquel pequeño bebé.

Y entonces entendió por qué le atemorizaba tanto el escuchar aquella voz, porque se trataba de la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

_-¡Cissy no puedes! ¡Vamos quédate despierta maldita sea!-_ conocía el lugar que había ingresado hasta su mente, la sala en la que se encontraban era el cuarto que actualmente era su habitación en la mansión Malfoy. Comprendió entonces que la escena que estaba viendo correspondía al día en que él había nacido. Una fría noche de junio de mil novecientos ochenta.

_-¡Lucius cálmate!-_ y la otra voz era la de su padrino, quien ahora ingresaba hasta el cuarto con una gran cantidad de mantas y una jarra con agua caliente. _–__Narcissa es fuerte, ella sobrevivirá…pero no sé si el niño lo hará…-_ la sensación de pánico que experimentaba su padre podía percibirla en su pecho. Se le oprimía, se le cortaba la respiración y el cuerpo se le apretaba contemplando los ojos acuosos del líder de la familia Malfoy mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa moribunda en aquella cama. El rostro de Narcissa Malfoy estaba claramente cansado, con los labios lastimados por tanto hundirle los colmillo a medida que luchaba contra su propia muerte _–__Severus no puedo permitir que mi primer hijo muera-_ y escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por su padre le llegaron profundamente, aumentando la admiración que sentía hacia Lucius observando cómo trataba de salvarle la vida a su madre y a él mismo. _–__No tengo opción Severus__…__perdóname por favor-_

_-No Lucius, no puedes hacer eso_- los ojos de su padrino buscaron los ojos enrojecidos del líder de la casa Malfoy_- ¡Si lo haces tendrás que servirle por toda tu vida! ¡¿Has pensado acaso en lo que querría Cissy?_- Severus había agarrado el brazo de su padre, evitando de cierta manera el que tomara su varita. Sin embargo, la fuerza ejercida no fue la suficiente para detenerle.

_-Ella lo entenderá…sé…que haría lo mismo de estar en mi lugar-_

_-Entonces seremos dos- _A continuación Draco observó cuando su padre había alzado la varita junto con la varita de su padrino, abriendo una de las ventanas de la habitación y apuntándola hacia el oscuro cielo. La imagen de una enorme serpiente se había formado con la estela de energía mágica, y posteriormente un meteoro negro y denso se había alzado sobre la habitación, dejando caer a un individuo encapuchado.

Al quitarse la capucha, los ojos grises de Draco pudieron distinguir la imagen de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle cuando se había convertido en el Señor tenebroso.

Comprendió entonces que su padre todavía no era aliado de Voldemort.

_-Haré lo que siempre has querido desde que nos conocimos, a cambio que les salves la vida- _

_-Por tú lealtad sólo puedo salvar a uno.- _Lucius miró con desesperación a Severus, comprendiendo que su sola vida no sería suficiente._- Así que elige ¿tu esposa o tu hijo?-_

_-No es necesario que Lucius elija__…__yo también te daré mi lealtad a cambio de que los salves__…__-_ Severus había extendido la manga de su camisa, dejando al descubierto la carne limpia de su brazo. Lucius hizo lo mismo, esperando porque el destino que pronto cerraría para sí mismo no afectara el destino de su hijo o de su familia.

_-Cuando el momento llegue tu hijo también deberá pasar a mi lado, si es que quieres hacer durar el hechizo__…__pero si me fallan morirán de cualquier manera- _lo siguiente podía preverlo, la varita que cayó sobre la piel de ambos hombres, la marca tenebrosa que se estampó en la carne de ambos, los gritos de dolor y el derramamiento de sangre… y todo para salvarles la vida.

Cuando la varita de Voldemort cayó sobre el cuerpo moribundo de su madre y luego sobre el suyo propio creyó sentir el golpe sobre su pecho. La descarga de energía mágica que había brotado logrando que su corazón palpitara, y finalmente el primer respiro que había brotado de su boca y en sus oídos los llantos de un bebé que había dado los primeros indicios de que se encontraba vivo.

Cuando despertó se encontró tirado en el piso del baño, y en su mano todavía se encontraba el medallón de su padre. Rápidamente se sacó el uniforme y desabotonó la camisa quedando petrificado cuando sus ojos distinguieron aquella marca que se encontraba justo en la zona en la que se hallaba su corazón.

La marca del sello mágico estaba ahí, sólo que ahora Draco se preguntaba si siempre la habría tenido o había aparecido desde el minuto en que tuvo conciencia del hechizo.

Ahora tendría que no sólo solucionar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sino que ahora tendría que confirmar si aquello había sido realmente la iniciación de su padre.

Y para eso tendría que hablar con la otra persona que también había sido iniciado, Severus Snape.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Harry Jame Potter ahora deberás explicarnos qué está ocurriendo- Hermione Granger había perdido literalmente la paciencia. –Te dije que hablaras con Malfoy, no que lo analizaras- Harry ya se sabía el sermón de memoria, pero él no había decidido hacer eso, bueno en parte sí había sido su propia voluntad el empezar a seguir al rubio. -¿No te disculpaste con él?-

-Hermione no he podido hablar del tema con Malfoy…- no digamos que había tenido muchas oportunidades para ello desde que el Slytherin se apareciera por las aulas. -me está evitando-

-¿Y eso te preocupa?- Ron había saltado del sillón de la sala común, para encender posteriormente la chimenea y tomar unas ranas de chocolates –Amigo deberías alegrarte, el hurón ya no nos molestará por un buen tiempo parece-

-Harry… ¿eso es cierto?-

-Si Herm, hoy le mandé una nota para que habláramos del informe y extrañamente no me regresó la nota. Además Dumbledore me pidió que le siguiera- Ron suspiró, ahora entendía casi todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con su compañero, o se hacía una buena idea de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-¿Por qué?- Harry sabía que no debía de informarles acerca de las preocupaciones del profesor Snape y del director, pero Hermione era mejor hilando cabos y Ron era lo suficientemente leal como para ayudarle en cualquier tipo de circunstancia. Además sospechaba que le seguirían y que terminarían descubriéndolo de cualquier manera. –El profesor Dumbledore tiene una sospecha de lo que le está ocurriendo a Malfoy, pero necesita asegurarse para poder preparar un conjuro que deshaga los efectos.-

-¿Un conjuro?- Hermione meditó un poco la situación. El profesor Dumbledore no intervenía a menos que sea extremadamente necesario. -¿No se puede realizar alguna poción que retrase los efectos colaterales?-

-El profesor Snape está trabajando en eso, pero no saben con certeza cuál fue el ingrediente equívoco que utilizó Malfoy- Ron mordía las ranas de chocolate mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-¿Se han fijado que siempre terminamos vinculados al hurón? Tiene que ser el maldito karma- Hermione frunció el ceño, curvando las cejas. A continuación se colocó en el sillón, llevando a Harry consigo.- Harry debes saber que los conjuros para deshacer pociones mal realizadas tardan mucho tiempo… -

-Lo sé, pero el director me dijo que si lograba proveerle de algún detalle importante podrían adelantar el proceso. ¿Notaron algo extraño ustedes?-

Hermione y Ron se miraron de manera cómplice, es que era imposible que Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta. Bueno, ambos tampoco se habrían dado cuenta si no hubieran sido arrastrados por el moreno hasta la biblioteca, además de un pequeño descuido realizado por las hebras de la túnica de Draco.

-Harry…creímos que tú lo habías notado también… por eso te estábamos peguntando que ocurría-

-¿De qué están hablando?-

-Harry…- Hermione tomó el rostro de su amigo mientras Ron se preparaba para retirarse de la sala común asumiendo que el Gryffindor saldría corriendo hasta la oficina de Albus Dumbledore.- Malfoy se fue corriendo al baño porque estaba sangrando de las manos-

Ron junto con Hermione ya estaban saliendo cuando un apresurado Harry cayó carrera abajo por las escaleras del castillo.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La oficina de Severus Snape estaba infestada por un olor al que su nariz ya estaba acostumbrada y de cierta manera, entrenada. Las diversas esencias y especias se fundían en el aire. Draco reconocía algunas de ellas, como los narcisos. El perfume de los narcisos siempre estaba presente en cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión de su familia, y es que el aroma de su madre no era difícil de distinguir cuando había pasado por alguno de los salones o de las piezas. Amaba ese aroma como ningún otro de todos los que conocía, se había criado y crecido bajo ese perfume…

-¿Se te ofrece algo Draco?- su padrino había ingresado al despacho unos minutos después del albino, observándole con cuidado mientras trataba de distinguir alguna cosa que le fuera útil para el análisis que estaba realizando secretamente acerca de la situación en la cual se había involucrado su ahijado y el chico Potter. Los ojos atentos y entrenados de Severus contemplaron como la espalda de su ahijado se había enderezado involuntariamente y cómo rápidamente escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. -¿Te pasa algo ahijado?-

Draco dejó de darle la espalda, buscando los ojos negros de su padrino y estudiando detenidamente la expresión contenida en la comisura de su boca. _–__Entonces seremos dos__…__-_nunca le había preguntado a su padre si su padrino había sido iniciado, tampoco había querido saber las circunstancias, si es que aquello había ocurrido, pero ahora que creía saber el motivo no lograba entender el cómo había delirado con ello nuevamente o soñado si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera.

-Padrino- Severus contempló la inseguridad en aquellos ojos grises, y el involuntario gesto que realizaba Draco cuando se encontraba nervioso. Apretar el labio inferior con los dientes era un gesto que seguro había heredado de su madre, y apretar los nudillos, de Lucius. –Necesito que me digas por qué fuiste marcado-

Severus escuchó el palpitar rápido de su pecho, y sus ojos observaron a su ahijado tratando de evitar que Draco lograra leerle el pensamiento. Sabía mejor que nadie que su sobrino dominaba ciertas tácticas de magia oscura, por el entrenamiento que Lucius debía de proporcionarle cada verano. Meditó mucho las cosas antes de darle una respuesta satisfactoria. - ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Sabes mejor que nadie la posición que tiene tu familia frente al señor oscuro, y yo como seguidor y fiel servidor de tu familia, contribuyo con los mismos fines-

-Mientes- En algún momento debía de saberse supuso Severus, sólo que hubiera sido mejor que fuera su mismo padre y no él el que le diera explicaciones a Draco por algo ocurrido hace tantos años- Sé que no te iniciaste por eso, tú no crees en las patrañas de Voldemort-

-¿Qué sabes Draco?-

¿Qué sabía?

En realidad no estaba seguro de nada de lo que había visto. No sabía si en realidad ese bebé había sido él, no estaba seguro de si había sido un hecho real o sólo una ilusión que su propia mente hubiera creado. No sabía si el lugar realmente era la actual mansión Malfoy, no sabía lo que ocurría con él ahora, ni tampoco lo que debía de hacer.

Todo lo que sabía se reducía a una simple visión de su padre y su padrino vendiendo su vida al ruin del señor tenebroso.

-Sé que te convertiste en mortífago para ayudar a mi padre- bueno, no era muy difícil de concluir teniendo en cuenta la relación existente con la familia. –Para salvar la vida de mi madre y…posteriormente la de su primer hijo-

Snape tuvo que sentarse mientras escuchaba la voz de su ahijado, sin estar seguro de qué decirle en realidad.

-Padrino- Draco se acercó hasta Severus, tomando con sus manos la pluma que Snape aún conservaba en sus dedos, y depositándole sobre el escritorio de la oficina. -¿mi madre estaba muriendo cuando nací verdad?-

-Por Salazar Slytherin- Snape contempló los ojos de Draco, y suspiró prolongadamente antes de continuar- ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-No lo sé padrino…créeme que no lo sé…- Snape atrapó el cuerpo pequeño y delgado de su ahijado, escondiendo su rostro para que éste no le viera. Draco escuchaba el palpitar de su padrino, y escalofriantemente percibía la tristeza de Severus. Todo, desde la vergüenza que sintió por no haberle dicho la verdad hasta la desesperación que había percibido aquella noche fría en que su destino había sido sellado por propia voluntad. -¿Logras entender la razón cierto?-

Si…si podía comprenderla. Pero ahora en vez de estar más tranquilo porque había comprobado lo que quería se encontraba más asustado, porque realmente había viajado hasta el pasado de su padre.

Las cosas ahora le estaban resultando más complicadas…y menos posibles de entender.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Albus tenemos que hablar- luego de haber hablado con su ahijado, explicándole cómo se habían dados los acontecimientos de aquella noche, tendría que contactar por medio de Dumbledore a Lucius, para advertirle.

-¿Qué ocurre Severus?- el director detuvo su escritura para observar al profesor de pociones, quién venía ciertamente alterado y con un gesto de preocupación en sus ojos. –Draco sabe lo de su madre…-

-Tenemos que contactar a Lucius entonces, para que haga la alianza mágica para proteger a Narcissa de tú quien sabes.-

-¿Crees que sea necesario?- Severus entendía mejor que nadie la situación, pero todavía no llegaba el momento para que su ahijado se enlistara en las tropas del Lord. Aún le quedaban algunos años en el colegio antes de realizar el primer mandado, el cual tanto Severus como Albus sabían cuál sería. Ambos habían visto aquel destino, donde Draco tendría que prepararse para poder asesinar a Albus Dumbledore bajo la estricta vigilancia de Bellatrix Lastrange. –Se supone que nosotros le dimos nuestra lealtad a cambio de la vida de Draco y de Cissy-

-No correremos ningún tipo de riesgo mi buen amigo, no después de lo que ocurrió con los padres de Harry. Sabes tanto como yo que Voldemort no es de fiar, en algún momento se llevará la vida de Narcissa como recordatorio de su poder-

-Lo que todavía no entiendo es cómo lo supo…tanto Lucius como yo no le íbamos a decir nada hasta que Draco decidiera por propia voluntad servir a quien tú sabes-

-¿Ya apareció la cicatriz?- el profesor Snape recordó cuando, una vez terminado el relato, Draco le preguntó si la magia se había realizado sobre su corazón. Posteriormente le había mostrado la marca, sin forma definida, pero era evidente que aquella era la marca de una gran descarga de energía mágica. –Sí, cuando realizamos nuestro pacto con Voldemort la cicatriz sólo aparecería cuando Draco estuviera consciente de lo ocurrido. Voy a averiguar por medio de su padre si la cicatriz también apareció en el pecho de su madre.-

-¿Qué crees Severus?- Dumbledore tomaba un dulce de limón del pote de su escritorio. Con la otra mano cogió un paño para limpiar sus gafas. -¿Coincidencia o pudo haberlo averiguado de alguna forma?-

-Realmente no sé si sería una coincidencia… pero ambos sabemos que el pensadero de Lucius está escondido en una zona casi imposible de encontrar dentro de la mansión Malfoy. Draco no sabe utilizar todavía correctamente la magia para leer las mentes, pero sabe protegerla bastante bien.-

-¿Trataste de leérsela?-

-Sí, y era de esperarse que me expulsara de inmediato.-

-Entonces volvemos nuevamente al tema del accidente en tu aula- Severus cogió también uno de los dulces, tratando de saber a dónde Albus pretendía llegar. -¿De verdad crees que Draco pueda tener _eso?-_

-No con total seguridad, pero necesitamos descubrirlo para preparar el conjuro y luego evitar que Voldemort le encuentre. Además…- Dumbledore frotó sus ojos, dando muestras de claro cansancio. No le había dicho a nadie lo que había estado ocurriendo hace unas semanas en el mundo mágico, pero ahora todo era diferente…sus prioridades habían cambiado desde que leyó el titular de "El Profeta", y ahora necesitaría que Severus le ayudara a evitar que la histeria se dispersara por todo el colegio. – La hermana menor de la señorita Fleur Delacour fue asesinada-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Severus… ¿captas ahora la profundidad de la situación actual de tu ahijado?- El profesor Snape meditó unos instantes la nueva información. La familia Delacour…Delacour…

El abuelo de Fleur y de Gabrielle Delacour había sido mortífago. Aunque las circunstancias de su iniciación habían sido tan misteriosas como las de los miembros de la familia Malfoy.

-Albus… ¿qué quieres…?-

-Más vale que contactes con Lucius Severus…-

El profesor Snape salió del despacho, esperando porque Narcissa se encontrara en la mansión, y que Lucius ya le haya informado a su esposa acerca de cómo había sido su iniciación.

Y es que la hermana menor de la señorita Delacour también llevaba la marca de nacimiento realizada por un pacto con Voldemort.

…**continuará…**


	3. La primera víctima

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora y escritora J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los he utilizado por gusto personal, y motivos de entretenimiento. Es decir, sin fines de lucro.

**Primer resumen: **Harry ama a Draco, Draco ama a Harry. Por culpa de un accidente el rubio decide que no necesita esto último, ¿y si Harry lograra mostrarle que no es malo sentir? Draco no le importaba perder su corazón. Y no, Harry no lo iba a permitir...

**Segundo resumen:** El plan para acercarse a Draco ha comenzado, mientras Severus Snape lucha por encontrar una cura una serie de asesinatos da inicio en el mundo mágico…donde las víctimas son sólo mortífagos…

**Notas autora:** La pareja que presenta esta historia es Draco/Harry, Harry/Draco tanto por la relación existente entre los personajes dentro del colegio como por los sentimientos que ambos guardan o por los diversos incidentes en los cuales se verán ambos involucrados. Los puntos que haya que aclarar los colocaré al final de cada capítulo, y agradezco todo tipo de comentarios, tanto negativos como positivos y que ayuden a ir mejorando la misma historia. El título hace completa referencia a Draco, quien yace enamorado de Harry pero sin poder aceptar el amor que le tiene, por miedo y orgullo.

**Notas simbología: **Las palabras que estén en cursivas son recuerdos y aquellas palabras que están en cursivas con cremillas hacen referencia a cartas.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia, y también agradecer a aquellas personas que amablemente me dejaron comentarios. Espero sinceramente que este capítulo les guste, y que nos sigamos leyendo durante mucho tiempo más.

Dedicada a Oscurita xuxu,

* * *

**Idilio**

"…_Deja que mis palabras, oh blanca, desciendan y te cubran  
como una lluvia de hojas a un campo de nieve,  
como la yedra a la estatua,  
como la tinta a esta página…"_

_-Octavio Paz-_

_._

**Capítulo III**

"**La primera víctima"**

Esta mañana no era definitivamente de las mejores para Draco. Se había acostado tarde recordando cada una de las escenas que había visto en la memoria de su padre…tratando de buscar la razón de que la hubiera podido ver, pero estar con el estúpido niño de Gryffindor no le ayudaba en nada. En buena hora se le había ocurrido a Potter que volvieran nuevamente a juntarse para tratar de avanzar el informe de historia de la magia.

Debido al comentario de Ron y de Hermione, Harry ahora se había fijado en las manos del rubio, quien esta mañana las llevaba cubiertas de vendas.

-Oye Malfoy…- los ojos grises de Draco le fulminaron dejándole en claro que no le interesaba hablar con él en ese momento. Lo que necesitaba era salir de ahí de inmediato, sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba con cada gesto ridículo que realizaba el líder del trío dorado mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablarle. Además del apretón de estómago que le había impedido tragar su desayuno unas horas antes, al contemplar que Potter había llegado extrañamente temprano al gran comedor. -¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- Harry había apuntado deliberadamente a su improvisadas vendas. Draco suspiró, cansado porque Blaise le había preguntado lo mismo cuando le vio salir de la ducha. Pansy había sido bastante gentil y condescendiente en ayudarle con su vendaje sin pedirle explicaciones, pero estaba seguro que algo sospechaba también. –No te interesa de verdad Potter, sólo preguntas porque seguro mi padrino te amenazó de alguna manera si es que no mostrabas preocupación por mi condición después de lo que ocurrió hace cuatro días-

-Malfoy eso no es cierto. El profesor Snape me dejó en claro que tú habías admitido tu culpabilidad, y que yo quedaba liberado de sanción alguna. –Harry le había hablado mirándole directamente a sus grises ojos. El cuerpo de Draco se tensó, presintiendo que estaba ruborizándose. –Además…fui a verte a la enfermería, pero Madame Pomfrei no me permitió entrar…-

-_Como olvidarlo-_ pensó el rubio, recordando el hecho de que se hubiese cubierto con las sábanas hasta la última fibra de cabello para no verle, y que había cambiado de posición para mirar cualquier punto interesante de la pared mientras escuchaba la voz de Madame Pomfrei hablándole al moreno de la casa de Godric Gryffindor.

Draco se mordió el labio de manera involuntaria. Dirigió la dirección de su rostro al pergamino de un metro de largo que llevaba escrito, tratando inútilmente de hacerse el desentendido. –Lo sé Harry…- la respuesta que salió desde su garganta fue casi un susurro, pero con el volumen suficiente para que los oídos del Gryffindor escucharan.

-Entonces… - los dedos de Harry jugaban des intencionadamente con la pluma de águila que le había dado Hermione para la navidad de su segundo curso.- ¿Me dirás cómo te hiciste esas heridas?- Draco no levantó su rostro, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Realizó un pequeño resumen mental de los hechos: se encontraba a las once de la mañana en la biblioteca, prácticamente sin pelear con su evidente némesis, y escribiendo un estúpido trabajo mientras su compañero trataba de averiguar la razón de que llevara vendas en los dedos. –Pásame tu pergamino Potter y después hablamos- Harry rápidamente se lo entregó, rozando sin querer la curvatura de uno de los dedos de Malfoy con su propia piel. En ese instante el mundo se detuvo en los ojos de Draco, porque un fugaz recuerdo había ingresado a su memoria, produciendo que se levantara de forma atolondrada de su asiento, y los libros resbalaran de la mesa.

El rostro de una mujer de cabellos rojizos y labios delgados le impidió continuar escribiendo.

-Malfoy tu…tu mano está…-

-Lo siento Potter, pero tengo que irme- las manos de Draco temblaban tratando de guardar los pergaminos, las plumas y los libros que habían sacado para avanzar el trabajo. El rostro se le desencajaba con cada segundo que pasaba mientras trataba de evitar que las emociones de Harry le penetraran el cuerpo. –Mañana continuamos el trabajo, hasta luego-

-Malfoy espera- Harry agarró el brazo del Slytherin jalándole con fuerza el uniforme. Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados, moviendo sus labios tratando de apaciguar su respiración. El pánico era notorio en los gestos de su cara. Enderezando su espalda, el rubio rompió el contacto del Gryffindor, tomando sus cosas y retirándose rápidamente de la biblioteca.

Harry tomó nota en el interior de su mente de que era la segunda vez en la semana en que Draco huía al baño del piso de los prefectos.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus Snape había tardado menos de diez minutos en llegar a los jardines de la mansión Malfoy. La enorme reja metálica que resguardaba la segunda de las mansiones de la familia, se abrió dejando ingresar al profesor de pociones, luego de que su boca hubiera pronunciado las palabras que conformaban al hechizo que desarmaba las protecciones mágicas.

Los ojos de Severus contemplaban la zona, mientras se dirigía al ala sur de la mansión, donde Lucius Malfoy le estaría esperando.

_-Lucius es mejor que suspendas tu viaje__…__-_ el patriarca de la aristocrática familia se encontraba realizando una serie de importantes negociaciones, que pretendían aumentar el capital de los ingresos, y prometía una fuerte alza de nuevos empleos para los trabajadores y empresarios pertenecientes al mundo mágico. Severus recordaba el tono de voz de su amigo, mientras se comunicaba por medio de un comunicador mágico, a través de un espejo que había hechizado en el interior de su despacho. –_Severus, sabes mejor que nadie que en este momento me encuentro en la mejor faceta de las negociaciones-_ el profesor Snape había meditado mucho la manera en que le comunicaría la noticia. El problema no residía en que su ahijado hubiera descubierto de forma casi irreal la iniciación de ambos miembros de la familia, sino que recaía en el extraño asesinato de la nieta del ex mortífago, Gabrielle Delacour, y temía porque su corazón le estaba gritando que no era una simple coincidencia. Lo sabía, había comenzado la cacería para mostrarle a Voldemort que su lado caería. Azkaban ya casi no podía recluir a todos los mortífagos pertenecientes al bando oscuro. Entendía perfectamente que eliminarlos era la idea más sensata que se le había ocurrido al lunático que había asesinado a la nieta del viejo empresario. – _Lucius la marca de Voldemort ya apareció en el cuerpo de Draco, proteger su vida y la de Cissy es la mejor negociación que puedes hacer en este momento._-

Lucius le había mirado con los ojos atónitos, y levemente le había temblado la comisura de su boca. Con cuidado se recompuso, apartando algunas hebras de cabello que habían tapado sus ojos. _–__ ¿Cissy no lo sabe verdad?- _había preguntado inocentemente, tratando de que el jefe de la familia no se desconcertara más de lo que ya se mostraba. Severus comprendió por el gesto realizado por el leve movimiento de cabeza que Lucius ya le había comentado a su esposa acerca de la iniciación.

_-Te veré en la mansión en una hora_- luego la imagen del espejo había desaparecido, cambiándose automáticamente por el reflejo de un hombre de cabellos negros, lacios y de orbes oscuros.

Después de unas caminatas más, Severus ya se encontraba con Lucius, quien lucía las mangas de su camisa desabotonadas y arremangadas hasta los codos.

-La marca apareció en el pecho de Narcissa Severus- el profesor de pociones regresó rápidamente a la realidad, contemplando a su viejo amigo sentado en uno de los peldaños de la escalera que llevaba al interior de la mansión. La postura y la forma de vestir de Lucius le hicieron recordar cuando el viejo Abraxas Malfoy aún era el protector del legado familiar. -¿Qué es lo que pasa Severus?-

-Lucius…no estamos del todo seguros- con hablar en plural, Severus Snape trataba de referirse a Albus Dumbledore y a él mismo. –Primero necesito que mires esto- rápidamente en las manos del rubio mayor apareció uno de los ejemplares de "El profeta". En el cual se narraba los pormenores de la muerte de la menor de la familia francesa. En una esquina, aparecía una fotografía del abuelo de ella respondiendo frenéticamente a uno de los reporteros del ministerio. Lucius conocía al hombre…había sido uno de los miembros más activos del señor tenebroso, pero había desaparecido de manera misteriosa cuando él y Severus entraron a las filas. –"Se la llevó…ese hombre se la llevó, está mostrando que nos tiene en sus manos. Mi nieta fue la primera, oh mi dulce nieta no tenía la culpa, ella no…yo… yo hice el pacto con quien no debe de ser nombrado y él…ese hombre que mató a mi Gabrielle lo sabe. Dios, y se llevó a mi niña ¡Dios!"- en la fotografía el viejo empresario se movía por todos lados tratando de evitar a los reporteros. Luego volvía a tomar el micrófono y le gritaba a la gente. –"¡Viene a matarnos a todos! ¡A todos los que hicimos el pacto! Mi pequeña fue la primera…pero quedan más sí, hay más como yo en sus filas…"- Lucius no pudo continuar leyendo porque se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago. El cuerpo se le había vuelto piedra y sentía que no se podría volver a levantar dentro de muchas horas. –Este idiota lo soltó todo a esas escorias del ministerio.-

-Casi todo, sólo que no menciona el pacto, pero tardaran un tiempo en descubrirlo. Sin embargo, tanto tú como yo estamos en esa misma posición.-

-¿Qué está ocurriendo Severus?, creí que entregando nuestra vida sería suficiente…- los ojos negros del mago contemplaron los ojos claros y la tez pálida del rubio. Lamentaba no poder decirle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con su familia. Ahora tenía varias cosas más que hacer antes de que terminara la semana.

-El asesino de la niña no fue Voldemort Lucius- Lucius levantó la mirada, esperando porque su amigo lograra orientarle un poco en la situación.- Dumbledore y yo creemos que el que mató a la niña es un tipo que trata de luchar contra Voldemort-

-Una especie de cacería…- murmuró llevándose las palmas a su frente, que sudaba frío escuchando al profesor hablar. –Pero la niña no es mortífago, el idiota de su abuelo lo era-

-Sí y el idiota huyó evitando la sentencia en Azkaban- Severus se colocó al lado de Lucius tratando de esa manera darle a entender que estaban sintiendo y pensando en lo mismo. –Sabes que yo protegeré bien a tu hijo, pero no puedo hacer nada por Cissy, me queda sólo la mitad de mi vida…-

Lucius cerró los párpados por un buen tiempo, el trato había sido simple: Voldemort salvaba la vida de su hijo y de su esposa a cambio de la lealtad de ambos, pero también les quitaba la mitad de sus años de vida en el proceso. Al patriarca de la familia también le quedaba la mitad, que podría ser unos años más o menos que los de Severus. Con eso no les alcanzaba para salvar a los dos si es que los llegaban a asesinar.

-Narcissa no va a perdonármelo…-

-Ya lo hizo una vez ¿te acuerdas?- Lucius suspiró, apretó sus nudillos. Toda una vida en el bando de Voldemort no valía la pena si llegaba a perder a su esposa y a su hijo, pero valdría la pena la muerte si aseguraba un futuro para Draco y Cissy. Todo lo que lamentaba era que no llegaría ver a su hijo convertirse en adulto, y en el futuro cabecilla del legado Malfoy.

-Hablaré con Cissy…- Severus se levantó, él ya había tomado su propia decisión también.

Si llegaban a matar a Draco…con gusto daría la vida en su lugar.

Ahora tendría que, a lo más en tres días como máximo, averiguar si su ahijado no habría sufrido daños colaterales luego del accidente del aula. Debería preparar la poción para la unión de esencias espirituales y redactar un informe para Dumbledore acerca de todos los mortífagos y ex mortífagos que tanto él como Lucius conocían que hubieran realizado el pacto, además de los miembros que compusieran a cada una de sus familias y que en la actualidad se encontraran vivos. Por alguna misteriosa razón había sido Gabrielle Delacour, y no su abuelo, el que hubiera fallecido.

Sólo esperaba que el hijo de James Potter no le fallara…porque no estaba dispuesto a perder a Draco o Cissy…no después de que ya le habían arrebatado el amor de Lily.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El agua fría que fluía desde la llave del baño de los prefectos lograba que la sangre que brotaba desde sus manos se diluyera, y se perdiera por el lavabo hasta que el color rojo oscuro finalmente se desteñía dejando sólo evidencias de pequeños arañazos, los que dentro de uno o dos días se volverían finalmente en costras y en pequeñas cicatrices. Mientras se lavaba las manos, aguantando el ardor que penetraba su piel, Draco trataba de obtener aire suficiente para respirar, al tiempo en que percibía como el palpitar de su corazón se iba lentamente apaciguando bajo su pecho.

Había huido…por segunda vez en la misma semana y en las dos ocasiones había tenido la mala suerte de haberse encontrado con Potter, y ahora las emociones que penetraban a su cuerpo y a su mente le estaban confundiendo, porque esos sentimiento no eran de él…sino que eran del Gryffindor.

Lo tenía…si, casi sabía con total seguridad lo que había ocurrido. El ingrediente que había colocado mal en el caldero se trataba de una cantidad indebida del polvo del cuerno de un Longhorn Rumano, el cual al aplicarse equívocamente en la confección de alguna esencia mágica, provocaba sangrado en las extremidades superiores del cuerpo. Sólo que los otros efectos secundarios que el rubio iba descubriendo poco a poco nada tenían que ver con el uso indebido del supuesto polvo de dragón.

Draco cerró la llave, realizó un conjuro rápido de secado que aplicó sobre sus manos, y posteriormente se contempló en el espejo. El recuerdo de Harry había durado menos de dos segundos…dos segundos que le hicieron sentir un miedo completamente conocido por él hasta ahora.

El miedo a la muerte.

_-__"¡__James!__"__-_ había visto la pequeña habitación en que la familia Potter se encontraba, el fugaz momento en que la madre de Harry habría gritado tratando de proteger a su hijo. El instante en que James Potter era atacado por una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, para finalmente agonizar y fallecer bajo los ojos atentos y espantados de su esposa. _-¡Lily! ¡Protege a Harry!- _y como después de aquellas palabras sólo quedaba la bruja y el pequeño bebé en aquella casa, en aquella inolvidable noche de octubre. El miedo le cortó la respiración, y la descarga de energía mágica atravesó sus pupilas, reflejándose en ellas la imagen de Lily Potter protegiendo a su único hijo y muriendo en el proceso, y ahora el niño estaba solo y no era un impedimento para que Voldemort le asesinara.

Hasta que el último movimiento de la madre de Harry logró salvarle la vida. _-¡¿Qué hiciste?-_ el amor que yacía en el interior del corazón de Lily logró crear una barrera mágica que pudo soportar el ataque del señor oscuro, pero con el cual la mujer finalmente sucumbió. La marca tenebrosa quedó estampada en la piel de Harry, como producto del duelo, y como recuerdo de su sobrevivencia. El inicio de su leyenda…

El rubio se apoyaba en el lavabo, mientras su cuerpo continuaba paralizado, y las piernas le temblaban. Con los ojos cerrados y llorosos, con los labios apretados gritando en el interior de su mente rogando porque finalmente se terminara la tortura.

Y la tortura había iniciado hace cuatro días, con diferentes experiencias y diferentes caras. Con diferentes personas y diferentes momentos, presentándose bajo el rostro de su padre por medio de un medallón, continuando con el toque de los dedos de cierto Gryffindor y además con cierta pluma que hubiera tomado en la oficina de su padrino.

La noche en que se había quedado solo en su habitación, previa a esta mañana, no había logrado conciliar el sueño.

-Oh Dios, oh Dios…- el cuerpo se le dobló, cayendo finalmente de rodillas en el piso, percibiendo el agua fría mojando sus pantalones y su túnica. Sintiendo el frío de la cerámica chocar con su frente, y el cabello cubrirle sus enrojecidos ojos.

Finalmente había descubierto lo que pasaba, y su corazón saltó rápido, adolorido, para que finalmente su llanto brotara desbordado en forma de lágrimas desde sus ojos y su cuerpo se petrificara en aquel baño. Ya que lo que le sucedía no tenía nombre, no tenía inicios confirmados, no tenía investigaciones por lo que él sabía y lo más importante…no existía una cura.

Draco Malfoy golpeó el piso, desgarrándose los nudillos, y rogando porque el efecto de la locura no se lo tragara en aquel mundo incierto.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El almuerzo en Hogwarts siempre había sido un desastre. Los gemelos Weasley experimentaban nuevos sabores para sus travesuras, y compartían con sus compañeros sus más recientes creaciones culinarias. Ajenos a todo eso, Hermione, Harry y Ron se encontraban en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor hablando bajo y murmurando despacio acerca de lo ocurrido ayer cuando se hallaban todavía en la sala común de Godric Gryffindor.

Hermione separaba con cuidado sus alimentos al tiempo en que Ron bebía de su jugo de calabaza.

-¿A dónde fuiste al final Harry?- murmuró finalmente la castaña mientras contemplaba los dedos nerviosos del moreno tratar de cortar un trozo de carne. –Anoche te fuiste muy rápido después de lo que hablamos de Malfoy-

-Saliste como alma que lleva al diablo- Ron extendió su vaso, nuevamente vacío, hasta que la jarra encantada le sirvió otra ronda de jugo de calabaza.- Y hoy cuando me desperté ya no te encontrabas. ¿Te juntaste con el hurón de nuevo?-

-Ayer no fui tras Malfoy Ron- Harry involuntariamente dirigió su mirada hasta la mesa de los Slytherin, notando que una cabellera rubia no se encontraba en su puesto habitual. La mesa de los seguidores de Salazar estaba más callada de lo que acostumbraban. El moreno logró observar levemente como la mayoría de los alumnos de tercer año se agrupaban, leyendo lo que debía de tratarse de la más reciente versión de "El profeta". Harry volvió su rostro para continuar –fui a ver al profesor Snape-

-¿Y?- Hermione también había notado como la mesa de Ravenclaw también se agrupaba, hablando en susurros. Dejó el comentario acerca de su descubrimiento para otro momento. Algo bastante raro estaba ocurriendo en el almuerzo. -¿Qué fuiste a decirle?-

-Lo que ustedes notaron…pero no se encontraba en su oficina, y el profesor Dumbledore no pudo recibirme. La profesora McGonagall me dijo que estaban muy ocupados fortificando las barreras y protecciones mágicas de la escuela- Hermione frunció el ceño, iba a comentar algo más cuando Harry se le adelantó. –Esta mañana me junté con Malfoy- la boca de la castaña se movió rápida y estrepitosa, pero el moreno no le permitió que le interrumpiera. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a preguntarle. –Sí y no Hermione, definitivamente sí le está ocurriendo algo extraño a Malfoy y no, no pude sacarle nada que tuviera relación con el asunto o con el pedido del profesor Dumbledore.-

-¿Pero y sus manos? ¿No te sirvieron como una pista?-

-Sí Herm, fui a encontrarme con el profesor Snape para informarle de ese detalle, pero se me informó que había realizado un viaje apurado y de improviso. Esta mañana, luego del desayuno, le envié una nota a Malfoy por medio de Zabini, informándole que avanzaríamos el informe de historia de la magia, y debido a lo que ustedes me hicieron notar me fijé en sus manos. Hoy las llevaba vendadas.-

-¿Y notaste algo más?, quizás los efectos sólo son consecuencias faciales o físicas- Harry meditó unos instantes la idea de su amiga, pero una de sus cejas quedó suspendida al recordar el leve roce y posteriormente el sangrado acompañado de la mueca de terror de Malfoy.

-Es extraño, hoy le volvieron a sangrar las manos, creo que fue por algo que yo hice.- Ron se había aislado de la conversación, sus ojos estaban concentrados en la portada de "El profeta" que Luna Lovegood le había amablemente facilitado. Ella por su parte se había dedicado a repartir copias de "El quisquilloso" –Pasé a tocar las manos de Malfoy cuando él me pidió el avance del informe. Fue un segundo Mione, sólo uno…pero en ese segundo recordé el inicio de toda mi vida.- La mueca de asombro y el temblor de la boca de Ronald Weasley fueron suficientes para que Harry y Hermione guardaran silencio por unos instantes, y dejaran de lado el asunto que les había traído de cabeza desde que tuvo lugar aquel infortunado accidente durante la clase de pociones.

-Amigos tienen que ver esto- los dedos del pelirrojo aún temblaban cuando les entregó el periódico. Hermione y Harry leyeron las palabras del titular sin entender realmente lo que estaba pasando. –Asesinato en el callejón Diagon- las enormes y ennegrecidas letras se movían por toda la cubierta del periódico y luego la fotografía de una pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, de tez pálida y sonrojadas mejillas, yacía muerta en la portada del titular.

Más abajo la declaración del ex mortífago y abuelo de la familia contestando a los reporteros del ministerio, y a su lado, Apolline Delacour se cubría el rostro tratando de evitar las cámaras.

-Bill va a querer morirse- murmuró Hermione, con sus ojos prácticamente devorándose las palabras escritas por Rita Skeeter. Ron trató de reírse, pero el nudo en su estómago era tan profundo que todo lo que pudo hacer fue soltar un leve susurro. -¿Bill?- en ese minuto todo lo que su mente pudo pensar era en el rostro fino y de boca pequeña de la mayor de las Delacour- No me imagino lo que dirá Fleur cuando vea el titular…o lo que sentirá- Harry contemplaba la fotografía. La recordaba…sí, la hermana menor de la campeona de Beauxbatons a quien sólo había visto durante el torneo de los tres magos, y por quien casi pierde la vida al tratar de salvarla junto con Ron.

Gabrielle Delacour: la niña que ahora yacía con el cuerpo petrificado por una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables.

-¿Qué es el pacto?- Harry preguntó a sus amigos luego de haber leído la declaración del empresario, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que estuviera en libertad y no pagando una condena en la prisión de Azkaban. Apuntó como cosas que haría el preguntarle acerca de ese tema a su amiga cuando finalizara la hora del almuerzo.

-No lo mencionan, pero por lo que hablan en la noticia es algo a lo que sólo están expuestos los mortífagos.- contestó Hermione arrebatando el diario mágico a Harry- Ahora comprendo por qué la mesa de Slytherin estaba tan pasmada, si sólo ocurre con mortífagos…- Hermione iba a fundamentarle ese punto cuando una pequeña y tranquila Luna se acercaba al trío, había terminado de repartir casi todas las copias de la nueva edición de Xenophilius, y ahora se encontraba apuntando con su dedo índice una zona casi imperceptible de la fotografía. –Ella tiene un bonito tatuaje en el pecho-

Harry y Hermione aumentaron la imagen para lograr comprender lo que decía la rubia de Ravenclaw. -¿De qué tatuaje hablas Luna?-

-Del que tiene en el pecho, en la zona del corazón- la pequeña movió su boca contemplando a alguna criatura invisible que habría llamado su atención. –Hola chiquitín-Sus dedos se movieron acariciando algo que los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor seguramente no lograban ver.- Curiosamente es el mismo que tiene Pansy Parkinson- murmuró de forma escéptica retirándose del gran comedor.

Pero lo que Luna no sabía es que aquello no era en realidad un tatuaje.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Removió cada libro de la estantería de la sala común de Slytherin, buscó en cada pergamino, y en cada imagen, nota, titular, novela, panfleto, guía… y todo lo que ante sus ojos le pareciese que podría tener la información que buscaba acerca de su teoría.

La varita de Draco movía las hojas de casi toda su adquisición a una velocidad estrepitosa y endemoniada, con temor de tocarlas con sus dedos y con ello provocar un nuevo sangrado y nuevos vendajes.

En la mesa central yacía uno de los tres objetos que le habían otorgado la idea base, y en remplazo de los otros dos el rubio mago había colocado otros objetos para poder recordarlos y asociarlos con los acontecimientos ocurridos desde hace cuatro días. En el extremo derecho de la mesa se hallaba el medallón de su padre.

Respiró profundamente, y relajando sus brazos a medida que contemplaba la piedra de color ámbar, recordando el instante en que el recuerdo de la iniciación de Lucius Malfoy hubiese ingresado hasta su memoria, alterando de forma imperceptible una parte de su existencia.

En el medio de la mesa se encontraba el pergamino que había escrito esa misma mañana con Potter, para de esa forma recordar los dedos de Harry sobre su mano en el instante en que se intercambiaron los trabajos mágicos, percibiendo como el corazón se le oprimía rememorando la mirada alterada de James Potter y la descarga de energía de Lily Potter. Habría dado lo que fuese porque aquello hubiese sido mentira, de no ser por uno de los titulares que leyó de un antiguo ejemplar de "El profeta", en el cual se narraba sólo lo esencial de los eventos ocurridos durante aquella inolvidable noche…pero que fueron suficientes para dar una nueva luz a su teoría, y finalmente, en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa Draco había colocado una de sus plumas asociando de esa forma la pluma que hubiese tomado en el aula de Severus Snape.

El joven Malfoy se tocó la frente, comprobando que un sudor frío caía por su carne, resbalando por sus pómulos. Finalmente se había dejado caer en el sofá que se hallaba junto a la chimenea, mientras rememoraba la que hubiese sido su segunda visión.

El día en que a Severus Snape le arrebataron a Lily Evans.

_-¿Cómo dijiste?- _Draco cerró sus ojos concentrándose en lo que había soñado en la noche previa a esta mañana, curvando su boca en casi una imperceptible sonrisa al recordar que se había caído de la cama mientras se zambullía en una de las tantas memorias de su padrino. Una memoria que éste llevaba guardada en lo más recóndito de su cerebro, pero que jamás habría de desaparecer. _-Lily me prometiste que no te acercarías al idiota de Potter- _los ojos de un adolescente Severus Snape penetraban el cerebro del rubio. Dentro de su cuerpo Draco rememoró la sensación del pecho oprimido, de los pulmones atascados, de los latidos apresurados y latentes del corazón del que dentro de muchos años avanzando en el futuro sería su profesor de pociones en Hogwarts.

_-Severus sólo va a ser un baile, te lo juro, sólo por el baile de navidad-_ el cabello rojizo, y la tez blanca de la que sería la madre de Potter le hizo recordar a Draco un poco al rostro de Ginebra Weasley. –_Vamos Severus, sé que crees que es un pelmazo, pero de cierta manera me parece__…__gentil.-_

_-¿Gentil? ¡Ese imbécil pasa casi todo el tiempo atormentándome con sus bromas y hechizos! ¡No te ha dejado tranquila desde que ingresaste a la escuela y te parece gentil!_- su padrino daba vueltas por toda la sala de clases designada a herbología, mientras el pecho se le oprimía y los ojos se le enrojecían por el dolor y la desilusión. _-¿Por Salazar Lily perdiste la cabeza?-_

Draco dejó salir un suspiro, incómodo de cierta forma por los sentimientos que su padrino había experimentado en ese momento de su vida. Su mente trataba de concentrarse en las imágenes, en los colores, los sonidos para de esa forma evitar enfocarse en lo que su corazón sentía. Y es que su corazón sólo sentía una enorme tristeza.

La tristeza que había sentido Severus Snape al perder a la única persona que se había preocupado por su seguridad, y que se hubiese convertido en su amiga.

Unos años después Lily Evans se habría de casar con James Potter…

Los ojos grises de Malfoy contemplaron el techo de la sala común, al tiempo en que su respiración regresaba a la normalidad y la sangre, que yacía bajo su vendaje, se volvía obscura y seca.

No pudo encontrar nada de lo que necesitaba, sólo algunos bocetos y fragmentos acerca de teorías de adivinación, runas y sistemas de numerología. Los magos y brujas, así como famosos hechiceros de la época habían ido innovando y creando numerosos métodos para observar y predecir el futuro. Métodos que iban desde lecturas de palmas, viajes astrales, signos designados por fechas y horas de nacimientos, interpretaciones de las estrellas, así como los diversos conocimientos que les enseñaba la profesora Trelawney en sus clases de adivinación. Su mente había leído casi todo lo que estaba en la sala común, llegando incluso hasta las cartas del libro de Thot.

Pero nadie había investigado o inventado una manera de ver hechos pasados sin utilizar la magia.

Había pociones documentadas acerca de cómo ver el futuro, escritos antiguos con síntomas físicos claros, sin embargo, no había nada documentado sobre cómo ver el pasado de una persona sin la utilización de un pensadero o de la legeremancia, y aún así él había viajado a los recuerdos más importantes de aquellas tres personas con sólo tener contacto con ellos. No era como un gira tiempo, dado que no tenía control acerca de los hechos ni podía cambiar los sucesos ocurridos, sólo podía mirar…y sentir de manera descabellada en su cuerpo lo que habría de ocurrir.

Mirar sin intervenir, cosas que se podrían haber evitado teniendo el conocimiento suficiente, pero sabiendo que de todas maneras ocurrirían.

Era una enfermedad de verdad escalofriante.

-Espero que tengan información en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca- si no existía la información, entonces él la escribiría y de paso inventaría una cura.

Lo que el rubio Slytherin no sabía es que su nueva enfermedad terminaría salvándole la vida…o quizás el que se la salvaría sería su padrino.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

La noticia del misterioso asesinato de la más pequeña de la descendencia Delacour ya había llegado a los oídos de casi todos los estudiantes del establecimiento de magia y hechicería. Sabía que era inevitable, por eso había tomado algunas medidas previas al conocer las características de exageración que por lo general Rita Skeeter dotaba a casi todos los escritos de su autoría. Evitar que se describieran todos los detalles del hecho había sido complicado, sólo tuvo que prometer una exclusiva para el periódico, una vez que se esclarecieran los sucesos.

Albus Dumbledore ingresaba a su oficina cargando consigo una copia de "El profeta", en el minuto en que se dejaba caer en su escritorio y anotaba algunos puntos o claves que le pudieran esclarecer lo que acontecería en los siguientes días. Severus Snape se encontraba armando la lista de posibles nombres de las siguientes víctimas, a fin de apurar las órdenes de protecciones y barreras mágicas.

El cadáver de Gabrielle Delacour se habría notificado casi cinco horas después del momento de su muerte, encontrada en un callejón con el cuerpo entumecido y los ojos vidriosos, con la varita en su mano partida por la mitad, efecto de que un hechizo de defensa liberado desde su magia hubiese sido traspasado por el hechizo de su atacante. El cabello rubio, manchado de sangre, barro y agua de una de las cloacas que recorrían la zona le cayó graciosamente sobre su frente y mejillas. La causa de muerte no pudo ser ocultada, y ahora el ministerio estaría trabajando en identificar que varita había liberado la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables. Encontrarla asumía por sí sólo un enorme problema, dado que el ministerio sólo tenía control de vigilancia en las varitas de los magos menores de dieciocho años, y por ende, era prácticamente imposible el encontrar al asesino…-_o asesina-_ pensó Dumbledore, tratando de no mostrar prejuicios ante la posible identificación de un sospechoso.

Las ropas de la niña habían sido rajadas, y la mayoría de su traje había sido destruido o quemado cuando recibió los ataques mágicos, pero nada de su propiedad le había sido arrebatado. Sobre su escritorio se encontraba el sobre que había recibido en la mañana, el cual contenía la lista de artículos que se hubiesen encontrado junto al cadáver de la menor, y nada de lo que estuviese escrito en él le serviría en ese momento a la hija mayor de la descendencia de Apolline, Fleur Delacour, para lograr mitigar el dolor de la pérdida de su hermanita pequeña.

Todo lo que sabía Dumbledore se reducía a lo que había concluido junto con Severus Snape en el instante en que éste apareció en su despacho comentándole acerca del nuevo conocimiento del heredero del legado Malfoy: la iniciación.

-Minerva establece una vía de comunicación desde mi oficina por favor- se quitó el sombrero, y tomó la lista que había escrito, observando distraídamente las gotas de tinta que había chorreado su vieja pluma al ennegrecer las dos conclusiones a las que hubiese llegado. –Necesito que me comuniques con Fleur Delacour, es momento de comunicarle la verdad acerca del fallecimiento de Gabrielle-

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la lista, y en las dos palabras que hubiese encerrado con un plumón rojo al leer el periódico durante la travesía de regreso a su oficina: ex mortífago y el pacto.

Debía de comprobar si sólo Gabrielle Delacour llevaba la marca, pero si la tenía además Fleur entonces podría colocar la primera barrera, a fin de salvarle la vida, y evitar quizás de esa forma una segunda víctima.

-De acuerdo Albus, sólo cuídate durante el viaje-

-Tranquila Minerva, Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley no viven demasiado lejos, sólo establece una vía que no pueda ser contactada por las ratas del ministerio. Lo que debo de preguntarles no tiene que llegar a sus oídos, y menos a los periódicos.-

-¿Sabes lo que está por ocurrir verdad Albus?- el viejo director deseó el no saberlo, y no tener ningún tipo de conocimiento, con tal de no imaginar las posibles muertes que acontecerían de ahora en adelante. Deseó estar equivocado referente a sus sospechas, pero proteger a sus alumnos y a todas las familias mágicas era tanto una obligación como su deber moral.

-Espero estar equivocado Minerva, pero creo que Gabrielle sólo fue una advertencia…- el director se dirigió hasta la chimenea, depositó una cantidad suficientes de polvos flu y desapareció rápidamente por el enlace establecido. –Creo que habrá una segunda muerte, y que tampoco podremos evitarlo, pero haremos todo lo necesario para que ello no ocurra- Minerva observó la chimenea vacía, y la estela de humo que hubiese quedado una vez que se hubiese perdido la comunicación, y realizado el enlace mágico con la casa del reciente matrimonio Weasley.

Lo que Albus Dumbledore no imaginaba es que no habría una segunda víctima, si no, que siete en total deberían de morir.

**…continuará…**


	4. El recuerdo del espejo de Oeesed

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora y escritora J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los he utilizado por gusto personal, y motivos de entretenimiento. Es decir, sin fines de lucro.

**Primer resumen: **Harry ama a Draco, Draco ama a Harry. Por culpa de un accidente el rubio decide que no necesita esto último, ¿y si Harry lograra mostrarle que no es malo sentir? Draco no le importaba perder su corazón. Y no, Harry no lo iba a permitir...

**Segundo resumen:** El plan para acercarse a Draco ha comenzado, mientras Severus Snape lucha por encontrar una cura una serie de asesinatos da inicio en el mundo mágico…donde las víctimas son sólo mortífagos…

**Notas autora:** La pareja que presenta esta historia es Draco/Harry, Harry/Draco tanto por la relación existente entre los personajes dentro del colegio como por los sentimientos que ambos guardan o por los diversos incidentes en los cuales se verán ambos involucrados. Los puntos que haya que aclarar los colocaré al final de cada capítulo, y agradezco todo tipo de comentarios, tanto negativos como positivos y que ayuden a ir mejorando la misma historia. El título hace completa referencia a Draco, quien yace enamorado de Harry, pero sin poder aceptar el amor que le tiene, por miedo y orgullo.

**Notas simbología: **Las palabras que estén en cursivas son recuerdos y aquellas palabras que están en cursivas con cremillas hacen referencia a cartas.

**Advertencias:** En este capítulo se hace un breve spoiler referido al primer libro de la saga. Refiriéndose al capítulo del espejo de Oesed.

-Dedicada a Oscurita xuxu-

* * *

**Idilio**

_"...En el amor,_

_Todas las cumbres son borrascosas..."_

_-Marqués de Sade-_

**Capítulo IV**

"**El recuerdo del espejo de Oesed****"**

Harry había tropezado literalmente con un apurado Draco Malfoy, quien al parecer se dirigía hasta la biblioteca. La última vez que le había visto éste le había abandonado huyendo al baño de los prefectos.

-Con que al fin apareces- comentó tranquilamente el moreno de Gryffindor, mientras le extendía una mano al rubio para ayudar a levantarle. Draco, sin embargo, no se la recibió y se levantó de un golpe regalándole una mirada asesina.

-¿Buscándome Potter?- los ojos grises de Draco observaron el pasillo, extrañándole el hecho de que se encontrara inusualmente vacío. -¿Y dónde están tus amigos?-

Harry sonrió de medio lado, Hermione y Ron se habían ofrecido para ayudar a los profesores a llevar a todos los alumnos del primer año hasta cada una de sus casas debido al extraño asesinato publicado recientemente, por lo que tendría todo el día libre para estar con Malfoy.

A Draco no le gustó la mirada socarrona de Potter.

-Tenemos que terminar el trabajo. ¿Recuerdas?-

_-Maldito trabajo-_ pensó el rubio, quien buscaba dentro de su memoria alguna manera de librarse de Harry. La comisura de su boca se había levemente torcido, y su normal palidez se había remplazado por un leve sonrojo, sintiéndose feliz de que el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico hubiera estado pensando en su persona. El rubio de ojos grises suspiró, sabiendo que era inútil tratar de escapar esta vez. Mientras más rápido se terminaran esas juntas mejor. Aunque Draco sabía que todavía le quedaba el informe de pociones.

Maldijo a su suerte, y maldijo al que se le hubiese ocurrido hacer todos los informes de parejas.

Ambos ingresaron a la biblioteca, Draco se dispuso a sacar algunos pergaminos y tintas de su bolso al tiempo en que contemplaba el cuerpo de Harry, erguido frente a unos estantes de la sección de criaturas mágicas.

_-Es un idiota-_ dijo mentalmente el Slytherin, mientras desviaba la mirada por la túnica del moreno, cayendo nuevamente en sus labios. _-Pero un maldito idiota atractivo-_ para el rubio todo lo que conformaba a ese cuerpo delgado, de estatura un poco más leve que la de él mismo, de boca gruesa y ojos verde jade… todo en Harry le gustaba, y por estar contemplándole había logrado colocar mal la cantidad de polvo de cuerno de dragón y el caldero había explotado, y ahora se encontraba en la peor de las situaciones: padeciendo una extraña enfermedad y buscando una cura sin que alguien de su familia lograra enterarse.

Debido a esos incidentes el rubio había estado aislado de los últimos acontecimientos dentro del colegio. Prácticamente no se había enterado de las últimas novedades informadas por los periódicos mágicos, ni por sus compañeros ni profesores. Sin que Harry lo notara, el rubio contempló el vendaje de su mano, el cual ahora yacía flojo y con leves manchas de sangre. No había logrado encontrar ni a Blaise ni a Pansy para que le ayudaran a robar más vendas de la enfermería.

Harry por otro lado trataba inútilmente de fijar la mirada en algo que no fuera el rubio sentado junto a los estantes. Su corazón había levemente adelantado el ritmo, mientras luchaba internamente con la ansiedad que le provocaba el permanecer junto a Draco. Le costaba concentrar su atención, porque todo lo que quería era lograr entablar una conversación que durara más de cinco palabras con el rubio Slytherin.

Con torpeza Harry se dirigió hasta el rubio, sentándose junto a él y entregándole un grueso libro con letras doradas. El rubio percibió un escalofrío recorrerle su espina dorsal.

Para Draco estar sentado TAN cerca de Harry provocaba que el cuerpo se le tensara, y las piernas le temblaran involuntariamente mientras observaba la lengua del moreno moverse sobre la comisura de los labios dejando una huella de húmeda saliva.

El rubio hubiese dado lo que fuera por poder morderle ahí mismo la boca.

-Mira, en esta sección aparece lo que necesitamos acerca de los Súcubos- Draco sin embargo no tenía ni que leer nada para saber lo que necesitaba de aquellas criaturas mágicas. En ese instante él mismo se hubiese convertido en uno para lograr tener la atención del moreno. Era una lástima que las criaturas mágicas como los súcubos sólo fuesen de sexo femenino, y no masculino como los íncubos. Aunque imaginar la clase de atención que conseguiría por parte del moreno de Gryffindor logró perturbar a Draco. En eso, Harry había estado disimuladamente observando la venda del rubio, arqueando una ceja cuando el rostro de Draco se contorsionaba en los instantes en que sacaba apuntes.

El buscador de Gryffindor no tuvo que pensar mucho para reconocer aquel gesto. Draco tenía alguna herida escondida y le estaba doliendo mientras se dedicaba a escribir.

-Oye Malfoy. ¿Acaso no vas a cambiarte los vendajes?- Harry había notado el pánico impreso en los ojos grises, había encontrado finalmente lo que necesitaba. –Espera yo tengo algunos aquí- lo había planeado apropósito. Si le quitaba él las vendas entonces vería las cicatrices de las manos, y con ello el misterio estaría resuelto.

Notificaría a Snape, se daría el diagnóstico y se haría el antídoto.

Si, Harry algunas veces era muy inteligente.

-¡Potter deja de tirar mi túnica!- pero no había contado con que el rubio no quería que le tocara, se escabullía de todos sus intentos de vendarle, o de quitar las que ya estaban prácticamente hecha jirones. Ya casi no quedaba ninguna venda sobre la piel de Draco. Todos los libros y pergaminos se desparramaron por el suelo, y la túnica de Harry se empapó de tinta.

-¡Malfoy cálmate!-

De repente todo se oscureció… en el segundo en que Harry había retenido las manos de Draco, para cuando se las pudo soltar ya no se encontraban en la biblioteca.

Para Draco fue el segundo más escalofriante de su existencia, percibiendo aquellas suaves manos aprisionándole para que se detuviera, y dándose cuenta de que ya nada sería como antes. Su corazón se aceleró, temblando, llenándose de miedo esperando por lo que ocurriría.

Para Harry fue el segundo más extraño de su vida, sintiendo que una parte de sí mismo se esfumaba de su cuerpo, y que su corazón bombeaba mucha sangre a mucha velocidad. Movió su boca, sin conseguir emitir algún sonido.

El torbellino los envolvió y se los tragó con potencia, provocando que ambos cerraran sus ojos esperando el choque contra alguna superficie, pero éste nunca llegó.

Y ante ellos el espejo de Oesed reflejaba las figuras de Harry James Potter y Ronald Arthur Weasley.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

El viaje de regreso hasta el colegio había sido más largo de lo normal, mientras una de sus manos quitaba los rastros de ceniza y de manchas de carbón de su túnica, Fawkes batía sus amplias alas en gesto de recibimiento hacia su dueño. Albus Dumbledore contempló su oficina caminando en círculos observando las paredes, posteriormente se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con el pañuelo que le había obsequiado Fleur Delacour al finalizar su visita.

_-Lo siento Director Albus- _recordó las palabras de la hija mayor de Apolline, junto a ella, Bill se hallaba sirviendo algunos bocadillos. _-Temo que lo que me pregunta no tiene respuesta. No conocía mucho acerca de las costumbres de mi abuelo.-_

_-¿No tienes en mente a alguien que quisiera lastimar a tu familia?-_ por más que le daba vueltas a aquella conversación no había encontrado nada que le sirviese. Nada, y todavía presentía que había mucho por hacer.

-_No tengo ningún nombre__…__ y sobre la cicatriz de mi hermana__…__- _la rubia se había servido una taza de té, frunciendo el ceño y liberando un suspiro._ -Temo decirle que yo no la tengo, creo recordar que ella siempre la tuvo desde que nació, pero eso no indica nada__… ¿__no es así?- _su sospecha de que la siguiente víctima fuese la hija mayor había quedado descartada, pero ahora no estaba seguro de a quién debía de proteger. Esa marca era la respuesta, pero Fleur no sabía cómo había sido concebida. Lo lamentable era que debería esperar a que alguien más fuese asesinado.

_-Te prometo que encontraremos al asesino- _y posteriormente se había retirado, para regresar a su oficina. Bill Weasley compartió una mirada cómplice con su esposa, deteniendo al viejo director.

_-No sabemos lo que está ocurriendo__…__ o lo que está por ocurrir__…__- _se llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, entregándole a Albus un viejo papel manchado y rasgado. Dumbledore lo contempló unos minutos observando las manchas de tinta y percibiendo el olor a humedad impresa en el pergamino. _-Es lo único que pudimos encontrar, temo que todas las cosas del abuelo de Fleur fueron confiscadas por el ministerio. Está escrito en un idioma distinto al nuestro, por lo que en realidad no sabemos si será de utilidad, parece que era parte de su diario.-_

_-Mi buen amigo__…__ cualquier ayuda es bienvenida.- _

Albus se detuvo frente a los retratos de los directores del colegio. Ése sería un buen sitio para ocultar el pergamino.

Con sus viejas y huesudas manos quitó uno de los retratos, dirigió su mirada hasta el viejo trozo de papel que se encontraba sucio y humedecido. Sus letras apenas podían leerse con claridad, pero estaba casi seguro que en él estaría lo que necesitaba. Realizó varios movimientos de varita para lograr esclarecer las palabras, pero antes de que se detuviera a leerlo unos golpes en su puerta le indicaron que tenía visitas. Con cuidado volvió a colocar el cuadro, con el pergamino ahora pegado en la parte posterior, puesto que deseaba estudiarlo a solas. Ante sus ojos, un agotado Severus Snape se dejaba caer en el sillón, levantándose con cuidado las mangas de la túnica y sacando de ella un rollo de pergamino atado por una improvisada correa.

Severus movió su mirada desde el pergamino hasta el rostro del director.

-No fue fácil…- murmuró lentamente, arrastrando las palabras a medida que buscaba el aire que le faltaba para respirar. –Temo que si esta lista llega a caer en manos de los aurores los encierren a todos sin juicio y condenen a la prisión de Azkaban o al beso del dementor antes de que logremos obtener la información que necesitamos- Albus Dumbledore recibió la lista, esperando que el profesor de pociones continuara hablando. –Hay muchos en la lista Albus… pero más de la mitad están encerrados, otros están libres bajo palabra y hay algunos de lealtad dudosa. Con la entrevista dada por el Sr. Delacour muchos se acobardaron, otros sólo dieron el nombre de los que creían haber visto realizando actos sospechosos en el momento de la iniciación sólo con la condición de que no se les entregaran a los aurores del ministerio.-

-Severus esta lista es muy peligrosa, pero no revelaremos el contenido. Dado que las víctimas no son los mismos aliados de Voldemort, sino, que son sus descendientes, y entre ellos no todos están de su lado, como sucedió con Gabrielle.-

-Hablando de la niña- la mano de Snape se movió hasta su cara quitándose unos mechones de cabello que se le habían pegado debido al frío sudor que le brotaba desde la frente. -¿Hablaste con su familia?-

-Temo que sólo Gabrielle llevaba la marca. La señorita Delacour no sabe nada acerca de lo que hablaba su abuelo, y realicé un leve conjuro para observar algún rastro de descarga mágica en su cuerpo, y me temo que Fleur no fue víctima del pago.- Albus cogió uno de los caramelos de limón al tiempo en que estiraba la lista sobre su escritorio.- Realicé de todas maneras un leve hechizo de protección mágica, por si las dudas. ¿A quién visitamos primero Severus?-

-Conozco a dos, pero uno de ellos se encuentra en Azkaban. ¿Sigues pensando que es un fanático tratando de realizar justicia?-

Albus no respondió. Las opciones era muchas, y todas le parecían atroces. Podría tratarse de un asesino en serie con sentimientos encontrados hacia todos los mortífagos y ex mortífagos, podría quizás ser sólo un asesinato elegido al azar, como venganza hacia esa familia o podría ser un ataque liderado por alguno de los mismos secuaces del que no debe ser nombrado.

-No estoy muy seguro de lo que ocurre en realidad Severus, lo único que sé es que esa niña tiene la marca de Narcissa y de Draco. Es decir que hubo un pago, por ahora nuestra única pista es la marca. Así que lo que haremos es proteger a quienes hayan hecho ese tipo de iniciación. No tenemos nada más por ahora.-

-¿Qué haremos después?- el profesor Snape controlaba meticulosamente cada uno de sus gestos, y elegía con cuidado las palabras. Esperando conseguir la información que sabía el director… estaba seguro que sabía más de lo que podía informarle, como siempre pasaba con todas las cosas.

-Un paso a la vez mi buen amigo… un paso a la vez…- murmuró con honestidad, clavando sus ojos en el retrato que había quitado antes de que llegara el profesor de pociones.

Aquel trozo de pergamino era su siguiente pista.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los ojos grises de Draco buscaban con desesperación los verdes de Harry.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba el moreno mientras sentía como el rubio Slytherin temblaba de pies a cabeza, confirmó con rapidez que Malfoy buscaba alguna manera de evadir la pregunta. El buscador de Gryffindor le agarró del brazo para impedir que huyera. Draco se enterró uno de sus colmillos tratando de separarse de Harry. -¿Qué hiciste Malfoy?-

-¡Y yo que sé!- La presión en el brazo disminuyó cuando el rubio utilizó una de sus piernas para alejarse. Draco estaba estupefacto, contemplando la oscura habitación que contenía diversos objetos, todos cubiertos y algunos bañados en gruesas capas de polvo.

Frente a ellos un enorme espejo se alzaba mostrando las figuras de un Harry mucho más pequeño y más joven, y de un Ronald Weasley con menos pecas. Sus labios continuaban trémulos, esperando porque fuera Harry el que se dedicara a hablar, pero el moreno sólo le miraba esperando su respuesta. Finalmente se resignó, presionando sus puños y bajando levemente la mirada, mientras estudiaba el lugar en el que habían extrañamente aparecido. En su mente todo trabajaba a mucha velocidad. –Escucha, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué está pasando- pero el Gryffindor ya no le escuchaba. Los ojos verdes habían estudiado la habitación, escuchando disimuladamente los sonidos de algunas armaduras chocando con las paredes, y sonriendo de un momento a otro mientras seguía contemplando el sitio.

_-¿Puedes ver a mis padres?- _sí, lo recordaba, aquel lugar que le había regalado uno de los momentos más preciados de su vida. Era increíble que aquel espejo estuviera ahí, cuando éste había desaparecido hace ya muchos años.

-Oye conozco este lugar- murmuró bajo mientras se acercaba a la imagen del espejo. Las figuras de sus padres continuaba ahí, provocando que el corazón se le apretara de inmensa felicidad.–Lo visité en mi primer curso. ¿Pero cómo estamos aquí si esto ya pasó?-

A Draco se le retorcieron todos los intestinos.

-Malfoy mira, ése es el espejo que guardaba Dumbledore, pero lo trasladó luego de que yo descubriera su uso. Me ayudó cuando tuve que encontrar la piedra y vencer a Voldemort por segunda vez.- Draco seguía contemplando el lugar con horrible pánico, dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo se cansaba y sus ojos le ardían, de que su cerebro rogaba por un lugar en el cual descansar y olvidar por una vez toda la mierda del maldito recuerdo de Harry.

Necesitaba salir de esa habitación, necesitaba regresar a su sala común para escuchar las conversaciones de Pansy mientras le cambiaba los vendajes, quería observar a Blaise jugando ajedrez junto con Nott, y recostarse en el amplio sillón cerca del fuego, pero eso debería de esperar.

Ahora tendría que explicarle al moreno todo lo que había estado ocurriendo luego del accidente de la clase de pociones. Maldito entrometido de Potter.

Porque lo que había sucedido es que él había logrado conectarse con la mente del Gryffindor involuntariamente cuando éste le había agarrado las manos.

-¿Y ahora cómo saldremos de aquí?- pronunció en voz alta, sin embargo el moreno lo que menos quería era salir de ese lugar. Se acercó rápidamente hasta el espejo, obligando a Draco a seguirle y pararse a su lado. El rubio sentía que todo le daba muchas vueltas, y que el corazón bombeaba su sangre muy deprisa. – ¿Estás bromeando?- le contestó Harry. El cuerpo del rubio se estremeció, percibiendo que esta sería una velada sumamente larga -¡Hace mucho tiempo que no utilizo este espejo!- el rubio se quedó estupefacto, ahora no sólo veía escenas pasadas cuando tocaba cosas, ahora podía viajar hasta esos mismos momentos. Sentía que la misma vida se le iba conforme más tiempo permanecían en ese recuerdo, pero Harry no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría con su compañero de trabajos. Las manos del rubio temblaban, desangrándose con cada minuto que transcurría. -¡Mírate Malfoy! Este espejo te muestra lo que más anhelas.- Draco contuvo el gemido de dolor, observando al moreno recorrer la sala atravesando las imágenes de él mismo en versión más joven y pequeña junto con el pelirrojo.

-En este minuto lo que más tendrías que anhelar es salir de acá Potter.- pero Harry ni siquiera le escuchó, en cambio le indicó a Draco en qué lugar tendría que pararse para mirar lo que pudiera mostrarle el espejo de Oesed. El rubio bufó contrariado, sin comprender cómo era que el moreno no se alteraba o se preguntaba cómo habían entrado al recuerdo de éste. Los cuerpos de Ron y del pequeño Harry estaban detrás de ellos, pero era como si no pudieran darse cuenta de que otras personas estuviesen con ellos. Draco, esperando que todo terminara de un momento a otro, se miró en el dichoso espejo… para luego desear el jamás haberse topado con el buscador de Gryffindor en la entrada de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué te muestra Malfoy?-

-¿Acaso no lo ves?- Draco le contestó de mala manera, Harry levantó un poco los hombros explicándole al rubio que él veía a su familia, y que Ron había visto que se convertía en prefecto y que Gryffindor ganaba la copa de quidditch. El rubio en cambio veía algo que sabía nunca podría tener.

Lo que Draco veía era a Harry.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se había ausentado por casi tres o cuatro días, y su cuerpo se encontraba agotado por los diferentes viajes. Realizar la lista le había acaparado casi todo su tiempo, por lo que hablar con su ahijado acerca de cómo se había sentido había quedado en un segundo plano, pero sí había logrado establecer el enlace mágico entre Lucius y Cissy. Su propio enlace todavía no había sido realizado, y dudaba mucho el lograr dentro de esta misma semana el poder convencer a su ahijado de que era necesario su realización. Por lo que Severus Snape ejecutaría la unión mágica sin el conocimiento de Draco, para poder protegerlo y averiguar sus síntomas sin que tuviera conocimiento del suceso.

-Si se lo digo, de cualquier forma se va a negar…- conocía al joven heredero, y es que Draco era muy orgulloso, por lo que nunca permitiría que su padrino intercambiara su vida a cambio de la de él mismo. -Pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora…- hablaba en plural pensando en él y en Lucius, quien había dado su consentimiento para dicha unión.

Severus tomó su varita, se arremangó la túnica y despejó una zona del piso de su despacho, corriendo la silla y ubicando rápidamente una cierta cantidad de frascos que necesitaría para el procedimiento.

_-Lucius necesito que te despejes la camisa__…__- _a medida que Severus iba recolectando los materiales para la realización de su enlace, dentro de su memoria recordaba el procedimiento realizado en el enlace de sus amigos. El procedimiento sería casi idéntico, sólo que no contaría con la presencia física de su ahijado, por lo que debería realizar un ligero cambio. _- Con tu varita debes de dibujar la estrella pitagórica en el suelo, y luego ubicarte en el centro de la estrella. Narcissa deberá pararse en la punta principal, también con su blusa despejada justo donde se encuentra su cicatriz. - _A medida que navegaba por el recuerdo el profesor de pociones se dedicaba a dibujar la misma estrella, para cuando terminó tomó uno de los frascos que contenía un polvo de color dorado.

- _Debes dejar caer el contenido de este frasco en donde te encuentras ubicado Lucius. El polvo es esencia de corazón de dragón, debido al núcleo de tu varita. Tenemos que utilizarlo puesto que realizaste la estrella con tu varita, lo mismo para ti Narcissa.- _las figuras de ambos brujos colocando sus polvos se reflejaba en las pupilas de Severus, quien dejaba caer en el centro de su propia estrella la esencia del núcleo de su propia varita, y en la punta colocaba esencia de cabello de unicornio, debido al núcleo de la varita de Draco. _- Ahora debes concentrar tu magia con tu mano sobre tu pecho descubierto, notarás que el procedimiento es similar a las transmutaciones que realizábamos en nuestras clases de alquimia durante la estadía en el colegio. Narcissa deberá hacerlo al mismo tiempo que tú, ambos pensando en su compañero, para de esta forma sellar el conjuro.- _Severus tomó su ubicación correspondiente, se quitó la túnica y se despejó la camisa negra llevándose su mano hasta la zona del corazón y palpándola con delicadeza, pensando en su ahijado, y en los efectos colaterales. No tenía a Draco para completar el pacto, pero en su lugar había dejado caer el anillo familiar, que habría de pasar al joven Malfoy en la celebración de su próximo cumpleaños. No tendría el mismo resultado que en el pacto de Lucius, quien en lugar de Narcissa moriría si ella era asesinada y ella seguiría con vida, pero al no encontrarse el receptor del enlace de Snape, el resultado sería diferente.

Cualquier dolor o malestar que pudiera sentir Draco pasaría al cuerpo de Snape, mientras éste llevara el anillo consigo, y si Draco moría no podría evitarlo, pero sí podría evitar que sufriera en su lugar.

-Algún día lo comprenderás…- finalmente los ojos negros se posaron en su cuerpo contemplando el brillo que brotaba desde sus manos y se fijaba en la carne de su pecho, al tiempo que los recuerdos de la niñez de Draco brotaban rápidamente por su cerebro. Al terminar su frente dejaba correr sudor frío y sobre la piel que protegía a su corazón había quedado grabada una diminuta estrella, como única pista del enlace. Sabía que no podría proteger a su ahijado para siempre, dado que su vida se había reducido drásticamente a la mitad, pero lo que le quedaba era suficiente para cuidarle mientras Albus Dumbledore resolvía la extraña situación actual. Interiormente agradecía que la primera víctima no hubiera sido un estudiante del colegio de Hogwarts, puesto que de ser así, deberían enfrentarse al cierre del mismo como en el segundo año de Draco en la institución, y de esa forma sería mucho más difícil protegerle, a pesar de todas las barreras y protecciones mágicas de la mansión Malfoy.

-Sólo me queda una única cosa por hacer ahora…- murmuraba mientras se volvía a colocar sus ropas, mirando el nombre que había seleccionado en la oficina del viejo director hace unas horas atrás. Severus recogió su varita, tomó algunas diminutas botellas cargadas de veritaseum por si las dudas y se retiró de su despacho, sabiendo que de un momento a otro su ahijado le buscaría para preguntarle por la extraña marca que ya debería haber aparecido sobre su cicatriz y lamentando el hecho de que no le encontraría.

El viaje hasta la prisión de Azkaban le llevaría dos días.

-Tenemos que saldar viejas cuentas… Avery-

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Malfoy levántate!- Harry había observado con un impropio horror como la cabeza de Draco se balanceaba verticalmente a medida que éste contemplaba la imagen en el espejo. Los labios del rubio habían murmurado casi con una lentitud sepulcral el nombre del profesor de pociones, al tiempo en que se desplomaba en el suelo. Los ojos grises observaron el rostro de su padrino, sin entender la razón de que aquella imagen hubiese llegado hasta su memoria en ese minuto. Posteriormente, un malestar sobre su cuerpo le había impedido levantarse, y todo lo que había hecho era llevarse su mano ensangrentada hasta la zona del corazón, percibiendo cómo algo se grababa en su piel. La carne le quemaba, y la presencia del moreno no le era suficiente para olvidarse de la situación. -¡Vamos Draco! ¡Reacciona!- Harry le zarandeó desde los hombros, pero su mente seguía en ese extraño abismo a la que había entrado, contemplando a su padrino participando de un extraño ritual. Finalmente el brillo retornó hasta sus pupilas, pestañeando con prontitud. -¿Draco? ¿Me oyes?-

El rubio movió su cabeza señalando que sí, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en la zona del dolor. Con las manos temblorosas se corrió el chaleco y desplazó la camisa, comprobando que ahora no sólo tenía una cicatriz, sino que ahora eran dos.

Una pequeña estrella de color rojo yacía al lado de la otra marca, encima de su corazón.

-¿Qué es eso?- Harry seguía a su lado, esperando a que el rubio soltara alguna palabra. Draco no sabía por dónde empezar. Tenía la mente hecha un torbellino, y su cuerpo le pesaba. Sus ojos contemplaron el espacio comprendiendo que todavía no habían salido del recuerdo del moreno, habrían pasado un poco más de una hora dentro. -Malfoy…-

-Cállate- ya habían sido suficientes emociones para una sola tarde. Con lentitud apoyó su cabeza en la pared más cercana, suspirando a medida que buscaba la forma más rápida, clara y concisa para informarle a Harry de lo que estaba pasando. Ya no sabía qué hacer para salir. -Sólo no me interrumpas por los siguientes cinco minutos Potter- aunque Harry le había llamado por su nombre, él todavía no sentía la misma confianza para hacerlo. -Estoy pensando en cómo salir de tu maldita memoria-

-¿Salir de dónde?- Harry digirió las palabras de Draco con lentitud. Relacionando que lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento era algo que ya había pasado, y que le pertenecía a sí mismo. Finalmente sus pupilas verdes recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio, pensando en que la marca más oscura de Draco se le hacía de alguna forma familiar, pero no fue eso lo que llamó finalmente su atención.- Malfoy te estás desangrando- el rubio curvó sus cejas, no se había dado cuenta que continuaba sangrando puesto que el dolor había desaparecido. Supuso que tenía una extraña relación con la aparición de la estrella.

-¿No puedes mantener tu boca cerrada Potter?- el rubio ya estaba cansado de la situación, y sentía una enorme desesperación por regresar a la realidad y huir lo más lejos de Harry. Finalmente se le había ocurrido algo, era un poco obvio, pero no lo había pensado hasta ese instante: Si éste es el recuerdo de Harry tenía que terminar en alguna parte. No había sido igual que con los otros recuerdos, que se habían acabado luego de ciertos minutos, pero eran objetos inanimados y en este caso había tenido contacto con un ser viviente. Quizás… si el moreno recordaba cómo terminaba volvieran a la biblioteca. - ¿Cómo se supone que terminó esta visita tuya y de Weasley hasta el espejo?-

Harry pestañeó sin comprender a dónde quería llegar el rubio, pero se limitó a contestarle dado que el humor de su compañero se había vuelto más insoportable de lo que podría aguantar.

Draco se tocaba la estrella esperando la respuesta.

-Bueno… fue en la tercera o cuarta noche, cuando vine solo…- a medida que Harry hablaba el rubio cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que en el momento en que los abriera la imagen de Ron habría desaparecido. Harry también se dio cuenta que el escenario cambiaba mientras hablaba, contemplando su pequeña imagen acercándose rápidamente al espejo al tiempo que se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad. -Pero el profesor Dumbledore me estaba esperando, y no me di cuenta. Me comentó del uso del espejo y me hizo prometer que nunca más me dedicaría a buscarlo, para vivir mi presente y no obsesionarme con el recuerdo de mis fallecidos padres…- las pupilas verdes vieron pasar con gran velocidad al viejo Albus, hasta el final del encuentro con el espejo de Oesed.

Draco se mordió los labios sintiendo el mismo túnel que se los había tragado al principio, Harry instintivamente se acercó hasta el rubio, y ambos regresaron hasta el mismo lugar que habían ocupado en el fondo de la biblioteca. Los libros y pergaminos continuaban ahí, y la tinta que se había derramado en el suelo ya se había secado.

Cuando Harry volvió su mirada para buscar al rubio notó que éste se encontraba desmayado sobre su hombro derecho, y los vendajes ensangrentados era todo lo que necesitaba para levantarle y dirigirse hasta la enfermería. Cuando éste despertara le exigiría las respuestas que le debía, pero ahora la vida de Draco era su prioridad.

Porque le parecía que Draco había perdido un poco de vida mientras se encontraban en su memoria.

-Sólo espero que Madame Pomfrei no me haga muchas preguntas- corriendo, el moreno se tiró por el largo corredor hasta doblar por el pasillo que daba a la enfermería, esperando no encontrarse con algún miembro de la casa de Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-¡Rápido! ¡Quítate estúpido!- lidiar con sus compañeros de empresa nunca le había resultado fácil, especialmente con ese viejo y violento hombre lobo. El insensato de Fenrir sólo se limitaba a tratar de morder a todo el que se le cruzara, y más de una vez había tratado de comerse la carne del cuerpo de la chica que ahora yacía sin vida encima de la oscura mesa. Robar el cadáver de aquella muchacha había resultado bastante sencillo, si se consideraba que él trabajaba para el ministerio de magia como verdugo del comité de criaturas peligrosas. -Tenemos sólo treinta minutos, luego el señuelo que dejé en su lugar dejará su forma, así que apúrate y conecta los malditos tubos. Nuestra señora llegará muy pronto y debemos de entregarle la corriente- si había algo que no caracterizaba a Walden Macnair era sin lugar a dudas la paciencia. No había sido nada fácil tener que llevar a cabo todo el plan junto al lento de Fenrir Greybach, además de la presión que ejercían sus propias tareas dentro del ministerio.

Pero todo sería diferente una vez que juntaran todas las corrientes que necesitaban: el mundo daría un espectacular giro y estaría en la palma de sus manos. Como su amo se los había prometido, todos obtendrían su parte. Sólo había un problema, y eso recaía en la estúpida entrevista que había aparecido en el periódico mágico provocando una atención extra por los trabajadores del ministerio y, estaba por completo seguro, del director del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. De alguna manera tendrían que evitar que el anciano mago comenzara una búsqueda que no le convenía para nada iniciar y posteriormente detener.

Quedaban menos de veinte minutos, y los cables ya estaban conectados en el pecho de la niña, donde una brillante y delgada aguja perforaba su carne y se unía con la curvatura de su corazón. El procedimiento no podía realizarse si la víctima estuviese viva, porque se mezclaban muchas esencias y sentimientos que no necesitaban, y que les impedirían encontrar lo que buscaban.

Matarla había sido rápido, estaban por completo seguros que no habría sufrido, y que en el interior de su mente sólo se habría proyectado el brillante resplandor verde de la luz del avada kedavra que brotó desde la varita de su señora.

-Fenrir enciéndela- las manos gruesas del hombre bajaron la palanca de la máquina conductora de electricidad, esperando que el corazón de Gabrielle no explotara durante la extracción.

Lo que buscaban estaba dentro del órgano, pero no se podía tocar, no se podía oler o contener en un recipiente común, porque lo que querían era pura energía vital.

Energía… el constituyente primordial del mundo y de la existencia. Una de las más atrayentes de las siete grandes corrientes de energía divina, como resultado y expresión de una gran vida: las siete grandes luces.

Y la de ella era sin lugar a dudas su luz preferida.

Aquellos que habían sido elegidos y posteriormente bendecidos con la energía vital, aquellos que eran portadores de esa mítica esencia… todos habrían de perecer para servir a sus propósitos.

-Macnair el… el cuerpo…- el hombre lobo apuntaba hasta el pecho, a medida que el tubo se iba tiñendo del color de la luz propia de Gabrielle su cabello se iba descolorando, y sus piernas se iban esfumando, todo lo que quedaba de ella iba desapareciendo, tragada por el aire de la misma forma en que los cables se tragaban su alma y arrancaban su corazón.

-No te preocupes, ella ya está muerta así que no necesitará su cuerpo nunca más, ya tenemos lo que andábamos buscando Fenrir. Llama a nuestra señora-

-¿Y cómo sabes que es la luz correcta? Podría tratarse de cualquier energía…-

-Lo sé por la marca grandísimo animal- era increíble que a esta altura del plan el imbécil del hombre lobo no hubiese entendido ese factor. -¿Acaso crees que nos arriesgaremos a secuestrar y matar a cualquier mago?, termina de una vez y luego desaparece de mi vista-

Fenrir observó como la niña ya había desaparecido, y toda su vida se reducía a un tubo con aleaciones de fibras de cabellos de veela, corazón, dientes de dragón y cuerno de unicornio. Además de vidrio, cobre y un sin número más de utensilios.

Pero finalmente lo tenía… y con ello el inicio de un futuro próspero y del cumplimiento de los deseos de su amo.

Era la primera luz: Una de las tres grandes luces de aspecto.

El rayo de la belleza, de armonía y exactitud… y ahora sólo debían de obtener los otros seis.

.

**…Continuará…**

**¿Clic al botoncito :3?**

**Súcubos: **Según varias leyendas medievales son demonios que toman apariencia de mujeres atractivas para seducir a los hombres. Son de gran sensualidad, y persuación. En casi todos los contextos se relaciona a los súcubos con relaciones de índole sexual. Tenemos que "súcubo" proviene de la palabra latina "succuba" donde se relacionaba con las prostitutas.

**Incubos:** Es la contraparte masculina de los súcubos. También existen muchos mitos acerca de estos seres, tenemos que la más conocida es una de las tantas concepciones acerca del nacimiento del mago Merlín. En donde en una de las versiones del mito, Merlín era hijo de un íncubo y de una prostituta, donde trataban de explicar la razón de sus cualidades mágicas. Existe otra versión en que la madre era una monja y fue tentada por un demonio, que vendría siendo el súcubo.

**Notitas N****ejito**: Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que leen esta historia, y muchas gracias por los comentarios que le han dejado. Me han servido para ir puliendo más el contexto en la cual se desarrolla, y para motivarme a escribir cada capítulo. Espero que esta actualización siga estando al mismo nivel de las anteriores entregas, por lo que espero ansiosa sus comentarios y que sea de su total agrado :D

¡Muchas gracias!


	5. El reencuentro en Azkaban

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora y escritora J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los he utilizado por gusto personal, y motivos de entretenimiento. Es decir, sin fines de lucro.

**Notas autora:** La pareja que presenta esta historia es Draco/Harry, Harry/Draco tanto por la relación existente entre los personajes dentro del colegio como por los sentimientos que ambos guardan o por los diversos incidentes en los cuales se verán ambos involucrados. Los puntos que haya que aclarar los colocaré al final de cada capítulo, y agradezco todo tipo de comentarios, tanto negativos como positivos y que ayuden a ir mejorando la misma historia. El título hace completa referencia a Draco, quien yace enamorado de Harry, pero sin poder aceptar el amor que le tiene, por miedo y orgullo.

**Notas simbología: **Las palabras que estén en cursivas son recuerdos y aquellas palabras que están en cursivas con cremillas hacen referencia a cartas.

**Advertencias:** En este capìtulo las frases en cursivas son recuerdos o sucesos pasados, pero las frases que salen en cursivas y con puntos suspensivos y que separan los parrafos son sentimientos. La primeras tres que aparecen hacen referencia a Harry, y son un extracto del manga de Eureka Seven del estudio Bones.

Michas gracias por leer.

-Dedicada a Oscurita xuxu-

* * *

**Idilio**

**.  
**

_"La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. _

_Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea."_

_-Alberto Moravia-_

**.  
**

**Capítulo V**

"**El reencuentro en Azkaban"**

**.  
**

…_Quería saber muchas cosas…_

Harry había llegado hasta la enfermería luego de evadir las preguntas insistentes de Hermione y el carácter mal humorado de Ron al comprender que la investigación que estaba realizando para el director Dumbledore se les estaba finalmente escapando de sus manos. Al principio seguir a Draco le había parecido divertido, y aquel sentimiento egoísta de saber algo que nadie más supiera le había atraído inevitablemente. Impulsado además por la sensación de culpa que cargaba el moreno luego del accidente de la clase de pociones. Verdaderamente pensaba que todo lo que vinculaba a Malfoy sería algo muy rápido de resolver, y que luego de notificar al profesor Snape sus posibles descubrimientos encontrarían el diagnóstico y volvería a su realidad. Volvería a su trío favorito, a los partidos y a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, y a los estudios.

Sin embargo, compartir con el rubio mago de Slytherin durante breves instancias, especialmente durante esos encuentros en la biblioteca, le habían mostrado lo equivocado que estaba. Las constantes evasivas y ausencias a clases le habían indicado finalmente a Harry que la situación en la que se hallaba inmerso el heredero de la familia Malfoy estaba demasiado lejos de llegar a terminar de un momento a otro… y es que el joven buscador de Gryffindor tampoco se imaginaba el papel que le tocaría representar en los siguientes sucesos que estaban aconteciendo en el mundo mágico.

Ahora Harry estaría unido a Draco, sin que alguno de ellos se lo hubiese propuesto directamente.

.

…_Pero definitivamente no quería saber muchas otras…_

_.  
_

El moreno de Gryffindor había colocado una silla al frente de la cama de donde el rubio se encontraba durmiendo, producto de la ingesta de variadas pociones y medicamentos.

Con sus ojos se dedicó a seguir la sonda que emergía de aquel pálido brazo, mientras se dedicaba a escuchar el sonido de la máquina embrujada que le indicaba a Madame Pomfrei que los latidos del corazón del Slytherin se habían finalmente equilibrado.

Cerró sus párpados violentamente, recordando la sensación del cuerpo de Draco sobre sus brazos. El peso ligero, y la humedad de aquella sangre corriendo desde las pálidas manos del rubio mientras se perdía en el camino que realizaron desde la biblioteca hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería.

_-¡Draco!- _había finalmente llegado a su destino, con el rubio mago desangrándose durante todo el trayecto para finalmente perder la conciencia en el instante en que la enfermera del colegio los recibiera con un ahogado gemido de incredulidad, además de reprender duramente al moreno por no dar aviso de las heridas que el rubio presentaba en sus extremidades superiores, las cuales al presentar leves costras indicaban que aquellos ataques no eran recientes.

_-¡Señor Potter cómo no notó estas cicatrices! ¡A lenguas se ve que alguien se las estaba curando!- _no, ella se equivocaba, sí las había notado, pero no había querido hacer hincapié acerca de las heridas porque sabía que Draco jamás le contaría la verdad.

Y como dolió el hecho de saberlo…

Harry comprendió que la relación que hasta ahora había llevado con el joven mago de la casa de Salazar Slytherin había dado un brutal giro.

Se llevó sus manos hasta su cabellera, y enderezó sus lentes meditando lo ocurrido. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía con certeza qué hacer. Quería que el rubio le dijera lo que le estaba pasando, pero tampoco sabía cómo ganarse su confianza.

No había reflexionado lo ocurrido durante el breve instante en que estuvieron en la biblioteca. No se había detenido a pensar en que algo malo debería estar ocurriendo para que de un instante a otro reviviera uno de los momentos más preciados de su vida, sin preguntarse la razón que se escondía tras los extraños vendajes y las constantes huidas.

_-¡Déjelo en aquella camilla, y retírese!, yo le avisaré cuando pueda entrar-_

Harry yacía con la mirada fija en una de las paredes, escuchando en su cerebro las palabras de Madame Pomfrei, sin percatarse que unos ojos grises le contemplaban desde su ubicación en la cama.

Draco le miraba, disminuyendo su respiración.

_-¿Cómo está?- _ había preguntado hace tan sólo unas horas, luego de que se le permitiera la entrada. El moreno contempló como la enfermera se quitaba los guantes, para luego dirigirle una mirada que revelaba todo: Draco se estaba muriendo.

Y Harry lloró con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas…

Había querido ir hasta la oficina del director de Hogwarts, pero no le permitieron la entrada. Había ido hasta la oficina de Severus Snape, para finalmente encontrarse con que había realizado un nuevo viaje de suma urgencia. Había tratado de hablar con sus amigos, y todo lo que logró fue una nueva discusión. Ron y Hermione estaban ayudándole a Bill y Fleur con los preparativos del funeral y entierro de Gabrielle.

.

…_No quería saber que no podía hacer nada…_

_.  
_

-Potter…- el sonido de la voz de Malfoy llamándole provocó que Harry llevara su mirada hasta la mirada platinada del rubio. Draco se movió sobre la cama hasta quedar apoyado en el respaldo, ayudado por una de las almohadas.

Las pupilas del moreno se mostraron enrojecidas, con las mejillas húmedas y la boca temblorosa.

Harry le contempló sin saber qué decir o en cómo comenzar aquella conversación. Sabía que con presión el rubio jamás admitiría la verdad.

Draco aferraba sus manos en las sábanas, tratando de demorar un poco más lo que ya era inevitable.

Harry ya sabía que estaba enfermo.

Hace tan sólo unos días que el rubio se había dado cuenta, su enfermedad no tenía cura, pero a largo plazo le acarrearía la muerte…y si ésta no llegaba a ocurrir de manera física si lo haría por medio de su mente.

A él sólo le quedaba morir o volverse loco.

-Draco…lo que pasó ayer en la biblioteca…yo…- no era eso lo que quería decirle, sin embargo, no encontró otra manera para comenzar. Los ojos grises del Slytherin le mantuvieron la mirada, indicándole que fuera directo al punto al que quería llegar. El buscador lo comprendió, y se lamió su labio superior antes de indicar lo que había decidido mientras le contemplaba dormir hasta hace unos minutos. – Déjame ayudarte a encontrar una cura…Draco…-

El rubio mago bajó la cabeza, apretando las sábanas y frunciendo el entrecejo. No había cura, él lo sabía, pero no tuvo el valor para decirlo.

Sintió como el corazón se le apretaba, imaginando que su muerte quizás valdría algo la pena, si era Harry el que compartía lo que le quedaba en vida.

Y había huido justamente de aquello…de estar junto a Harry. Había tratado de evitar sus reuniones, y finalmente había podido obtener que el moreno no recibiera sanción por parte de su padrino.

Había hecho todo lo posible por opacar aquel sentimiento que yacía en su corazón, para finalmente darse cuenta que todo lo que había logrado era obtener lo que estaba evitando desde un principio.

Tener la ayuda de Harry.

-Draco…- el moreno continuaba contemplando su rostro, tratando de leer lo que estaba pensando, al tiempo en que percibía un leve temblor en la comisura de su boca.

-De acuerdo…Harry…- y escuchar su nombre salir desde aquella fina garganta fue todo lo que necesitó el buscador de la casa de Godric Gryffindor para comprender que el rubio mago le había finalmente otorgado su confianza.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::::

Se había desmayado en la mitad del trayecto, y su mente sólo lograba recordar fugaces imágenes que iban y venían por los nervios de su cerebro. Pronto las señales de dolor navegaron desde sus neuronas hasta que percibió los malestares recorrerle su pecho, piernas y manos.

-Oh, mierda…- Severus Snape se levantó, recordando que había salido desde el colegio, para realizar su travesía hasta la prisión de Azkaban. No contaba con muchos días de permiso desde el director Dumbledore, y en todo lo que podía pensar en ese instante era en la persona que ansiaba proteger.

En todo lo que podía pensar era en Draco y en el ritual.

Se levantó para retomar su camino, limpió rápidamente la tierra que se impregnó en su túnica y sacudió su lacio cabello. Dirigiendo sus ojos hasta el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular, notando que unas extrañas marcas habían aparecido en la cobertura de oro.

-Tendremos que tener una conversación, ahijado- había imaginado que aquellos dolores impredecibles se habían tratado por la realización incorrecta del ritual, dado que no contó con la presencia física del rubio buscador, pero aquellas marcas en el anillo Malfoy señalaban que se había llevado a cabo el primer intercambio.

Draco había tenido un ataque, y él había recibido los daños en su cuerpo.

Severus Snape había realizado el pacto con la idea de proteger al hijo de Lucius de aquel asesino que había aparecido de un momento a otro en el mundo mágico, pero no creyó que luego de tan pocas horas de haber realizado el juramento ya habría de realizar un intercambio de vida con su ahijado.

_-No hables…estoy buscando la forma de salir de tu maldita memoria…- _la voz de su ahijado todavía navegaba por su mente, provocando que cerrara sus párpados, tratando de concentrarse sólo en lo que sentía. _– Diablos Potter… ¿Cómo terminó este viaje con Weasley?-_ aunque al profesor de pociones no le extrañó la mención del niño maravilla de la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Tenía una leve sospecha que todo lo que pasaba con el rubio heredero siempre se distorsionaba por su culpa. Harry tenía esa singular característica de meterse en problemas, al igual que James.

Los efectos del juramento que había llevado a cabo no sólo tenían relación con recibir el daño dentro de sí mismo en lugar de Draco, también los recuerdos de ambos se fundían, confundiéndose muchas veces acerca de cuál sería de Draco y cuál de Severus. Podría recordar levemente ciertas cosas que le hubiesen ocurrido al buscador de su casa, siempre que éstas hayan pasado mientras ocurría alguna especie de ataque.

De la misma manera, Draco tendría acceso a sus recuerdos. Por lo que el profesor Snape ya estaba seguro que los datos del ritual y de su paradero no le eran desconocidos a su protegido.

_-Malfoy te estás desangrando- _llevó su mirada hasta la palma de su mano derecha, donde no había ninguna herida, donde no había ninguna cicatriz, y en donde en cambio residía todo el dolor de Draco. No era sólo un dolor de músculos, o de carne. No se trataba de sentir que la sangre se escurría desde tus venas y que se arrancaba por tu piel, se trataba de una sensación de ahogo, de latidos que iban disminuyendo su ritmo cardiaco, y de pulmones que se iban quedando sin aire.

La impresión que le quedaba en el cuerpo a Severus Snape era muy parecida a la sensación de morir…

-No permitiré que nada malo le ocurra a tu hijo, Lucius…- Había finalmente confirmado los primeros síntomas, y ahora tenía nota mental de todas las posibles enfermedades que pudiesen tenerlos como efectos secundarios. El viaje debería de acortarse en tiempo, con tal de entrevistar a su antiguo compañero de casa en Hogwarts, Avery, obtener la información que deseaba y regresar a la casa común de Slytherin.

El profesor de pociones despejó su mente de los recuerdos que le invadían, y de las emociones que recorrían en ese instante su corazón, para dejar sólo en su interior la sensación de unas olas golpeando las rocas. En sus oídos el choque del agua retumbaba en el aire, y el viento le llevaba el olor de la marea hasta sus fosas nasales. Sus ojos, cerrados, observaban la enorme fortaleza de piedra, negra y obscura como la noche sólo custodiada por los dementores.

-Apparate- murmuraron sus labios. No había querido llegar hasta su destino por aquel método, debido a que Albus Dumbledore le había prohibido el aparecerse para evitar el seguimiento desde el Ministerio. Cualquier rastro de energía mágica desplegado de esa forma sería detectado y registrado, pero ya no contaba con otro día para viajar.

En el fondo de su alma sentía que cada día que pasaba y que no le dedicaba a la búsqueda de la enfermedad de Draco era como robarle uno de vida.

Y él no deseaba nunca más el volver a percibir que su protegido moría.

-Ya queda poco…viejo amigo…- Severus Snape se lanzó hasta la enorme entrada de aquella fortaleza, ubicada en una lejana isla de las gélidas aguas del mar del norte.

Azkaban…el último lugar al que un mago habría de venir estando con vida.

Y lo que Snape no imaginaba es con el escenario en que se encontraría al cruzar por aquella puerta: en tres horas Avery estaría recibiendo el beso del dementor.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Potter había terminado de contar cómo había finalizado su visita hasta el espejo de Oesed instintivamente cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que las imágenes correrían con enorme velocidad, cambiando de esa forma el escenario en el que se encontraban. Supo internamente que el pequeño moreno de la casa de estandarte rojo y dorado ya no se encontraría frente a ellos, ni tampoco le verían observando el espejo. Albus Dumbledore también habría de desaparecer.

Finalmente Draco había encontrado la manera de volver a la realidad.

Percibió que un viento violento rodeaba a su cuerpo, para posteriormente consumírselo. El torbellino que los había aprisionado desde un principio volvía a aparecer, logrando que el pecho se le apretara, y que su corazón palpitara con un extraño ritmo. Las manos le temblaron a medida que sentía que su cuerpo se iba evaporando, para luego tomar su forma en el lugar en el que debía finalmente emerger. Tenía la seguridad de que despertaría en la biblioteca, pero sus ojos no lograron siquiera abrirse para lograr comprobarlo, y todo lo que recordaba de aquel momento es percibir como el estado de inconciencia se apoderada de su mente, para finalmente perder todo sentido de la realidad.

_-¡Despierta Draco!-_ recordaba la voz de Potter hablándole, recordaba los sentimientos que cruzaron a su alma, así como la sensación que le embargó de pronto al comprender que de una manera extraña había perdido un poco de vida. _-¡No te quedes dormido!- _

Sabía que el niño maravilla del colegio no le dejaría tirado para que se muriera desangrado, aunque dudaba que una simple hemorragia de ese tipo lograra acabar con su existencia, todo el trayecto que pasó desde la biblioteca a la enfermería estuvo navegando entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

La respiración agitada del moreno le inundó los oídos, y las imágenes borrosas de su boca y mentón eran una de las pocas cosas que había logrado captar en su estado. No sabía si era su corazón o el de Potter el que palpitaba tan rápido, pero se sentía demasiado cerca, como si en realidad hubiera sido el suyo propio.

Lo extraño de todo era que el dolor se había ido, era como si sus nervios no captaran las señales que debían enviar hasta su cerebro acerca del malestar, como si todo lo que debía de percibir estuviera siendo canalizado en alguna otra parte.

_-Padrino…-_ lo sabía, él sabía que su profesor de pociones había hecho algo sin su consentimiento. Comprendía que había realizado alguna especie de poción, conjuro o alianza, porque en cada ocasión en que debería haber percibido algo de dolor todo lo que le llegaba hasta la mente era la imagen de un hombre con unos ojos negros como la noche, con el cabello lacio. En el fondo se lo agradecía, pero no soportaba la sola idea de que otra persona estuviese sufriendo los mismos ataques en su lugar.

_-¡Señor Potter recuéstelo en esa camilla!-_ No sabía con total exactitud en qué minuto habían llegado a la enfermería, pero sí recordaba que Madame Pomfrei había reprendido al Gryffindor, no estaba muy seguro acerca de lo que había hecho la bruja, sólo había tenido presente el tono de su voz. _–Si lo desea puede quedarse con el Señor Malfoy una vez que termine de curar sus heridas- _fue en ese momento en que había finalmente perdido toda noción de tiempo y de espacio, para ser tragado por una oscuridad densa, que olía a una mezcla de pociones y fuertes brebajes.

Había recuperado el sentido unas horas después.

La realidad tenía olor a vainilla, era suave y húmeda, además de un peculiar color negro azabache.

Cuando Draco despertó la imagen de Harry, llorando apoyado en sus rodillas, penetró sus grises pupilas, para lograr perturbar los latidos de su corazón.

Se quedó estático en la camilla, sin lograr mover un sólo músculo. Tratando de que su respiración no se escuchara, mientras se esforzaba en comprender el hecho de que su némesis continuara con él en la enfermería, se había esforzado en evitar el contacto, para no tener que compartir con el moreno. Se había distanciado voluntariamente para que Harry no sintiera cariño de ninguna clase hacia su persona, por miedo a que en algún momento tuviera que revelarle la verdad de lo que le estaba pasando.

Y ahora todos sus sentidos le gritaban que Harry finalmente se había enterado de lo que le había llevado tantos días aceptar.

_-Lo siento Señor Potter-_ la voz de la enferma había ingresado a la habitación, para darle ahora una imagen más a la realidad a la que había regresado. El buscador de Godric no levantó su rostro, pero Draco pudo distinguir un ligero temblor brotar en sus brazos doblados. _–Temo que si las hemorragias continúan con la misma intensidad, el joven Malfoy podría morir-_

Apretó sus labios, evitando soltar algún doliente gemido, para que ninguno de los ocupantes de la habitación notara que les estaba escuchando. Él había llegado a esa misma conclusión, pero no por las heridas que seguramente le habían indicado lo que acontecería en un tiempo distante a la enfermera de Hogwarts. Si no, porque estaba seguro que terminaría volviéndose loco antes de poder descubrir alguna especie de hechizo que lograra sanarle.

Ver todas las cosas que ya había visto era sólo el principio de la enfermedad, luego le perseguirían las pesadillas.

Ya soñaba con recuerdos que no le pertenecían, así que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a confundir cuáles eran propios, cuáles habían pasado y cuáles nunca habían existido.

Dudar…era una de las cosas que más le aterrorizaban en su vida.

_-Dejaré al joven Malfoy con su compañía, tengo que notificar la situación al director Dumbledore para que hable con los padres- _No pudo enterarse si la enfermera logró o no contarle lo que había descubierto a Albus, sólo pudo seguir escuchando la respiración ahogada de Harry debido a las constantes lágrimas. No comprendía tampoco el hecho de que estuviese sufriendo por su causa, quizás era la forma de reaccionar de cualquier integrante de la casa de los Gryffindor, aunque interiormente deseaba que fuera sólo por él, no por una sensación de empatía hacia la persona que va a perecer, sino, por algo del cariño que le tenía a Harry. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro que el moreno le tuviera alguna especie de afecto.

Apretó las sábanas, logrando que su lengua se moviera, para liberar finalmente las seis letras que le condenarían de por vida. _–Potter-_ llamar a Harry por su apellido sólo era la indicación para que detuviera su llanto y enfrentara su mirada. Sin embargo, cuando el moreno le ofreció la búsqueda de una cura su alma pareció haberse quebrado. No quería engañarlo, pero tampoco tenía valor para matarle la esperanza de que pudiera salvarse. El valor era una característica de Gryffindor no de Slytherin.

El paso más grande que habría de dar no era el vivir, era el confiar en aquella persona que estaba frente suyo. Y sabía que desde el instante en que lo hiciera sería lo único por lo cual continuaría con vida. Además de su familia, aunque Draco todavía no conocía el peligro al que se estaba lentamente enfrentando.

Un nombre… era sólo un nombre, y con ello se rompería aquella distancia que les separaba. Cinco letras que cambiarían desde el momento en que las dijese toda una relación de enemistad. Cinco letras por las que viviría y moriría de ser necesario.

_-De acuerdo…Harry…- _y Draco supo que, de ahora en adelante, todo lo que podría hacer sería en confiar en él.

Luego cerró finalmente sus ojos, sabiendo que la densa oscuridad se lo llevaría nuevamente, y en el estado de semiinconsciencia pudo distinguir la sonrisa de Harry.

Una sonrisa por la cual valdría toda la pena el continuar con vida.

Aunque Draco no pudo notar el instante en que el moreno le acarició la rubia cabellera, para retirarse de la habitación y permitirle dormir.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Cuando Severus Snape pudo finalmente ingresar a la prisión de Azkaban el corazón le palpitó violentamente. Las criaturas mágicas no le causaban temor ni desagrado, pero hasta la fecha no lograba acostumbrarse a la presencia de los dementores.

Alcanzó a contar de forma rápida unos diez que andaban deambulando por los alrededores de la prisión, todos con aquellas formas delgadas y de extremidades superiores esqueléticas, con aquellas capuchas negras cubriéndoles los rostros. Lo que menos le agradaba de ellos eran sus manos: de tonos grisáceos, huesudas y cubiertas de pústulas, además de aquel olor nauseabundo que te recuerda constantemente a la muerte.

Pero algo que sin duda era mucho peor que un dementor era lo que le había informado uno de los carceleros al entregar su permiso de visita para el prisionero de la celda treinta y seis.

_-Deberá darse prisa Sr. Prince- _no usaba su apellido materno desde que tenía uso de razón, sin embargo, ahora le resultaba una medida bastante efectiva para evitar que su nombre de pila fuera registrado en los archivos del ministerio. Severus le contempló el rostro sin dejar al descubierto alguna señal de sorpresa desde su persona, apretando con cuidado su mandíbula y serenando los músculos de su cara. Dando la evidente impresión de que le importaba un real carajo cualquier cosa que le dijera aquel guardia de cabellos rizados y castaños. La actuación y el convencimiento eran una de sus mejores habilidades, además de guardar silencio la mayoría del tiempo. _– Al prisionero correspondiente a esta celda se le condenó la mañana previa a esta, temo que los dementores obtuvieron lo que querían desde hace años: darle el beso de la muerte.- _A medida que las palabras resonaban en el interior de su cerebro, recorría los pasillos, y subía las escaleras hasta el lugar en el que condenarían a Avery en aproximadamente unas dos horas.

Azkaban era cruel, era peligrosa, puesto que a su antiguo compañero de casa le habían encadenado en el sitio en el que le darían la sentencia, para que esperara a su verdugo y se arrepintiera de los delitos que cometió estando en vida. _-¿Sabe quién dio la orden de ejecución?- _conocía la respuesta que le daría el carcelero, pero de todas maneras le consultó esperando recibir información que le fuera útil. Lo que aquel hombre le respondió era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. _– Temo que no, le explico, este prisionero no tenía cargos tan horribles como para darle esta medida tan extrema, es mejor que lo maten antes que le hagan "eso".-_ Severus comprendía a lo que se refería el guardia. - _Pero los consejeros del Ministerio de Magia comunicaron que el procedimiento debería de realizarse con rapidez, y bueno, nadie nos informó de si tenía familiares o amigos, así que tampoco nos restringieron las visitas. Si me condenaran al beso me gustaría hablar con alguien, antes de que mi cuerpo se vuelva un recipiente sin utilidad y mi cerebro se funda.-_ contaba con unas pocas horas de buena suerte, una especie de paga bien recompensada: quienes querían eliminar al antiguo mago se les había olvidado restringir cualquier clase de inspección.

Quien haya sido la persona que emitió la sentencia estaba ocultando algo. Debía de existir una buena razón para que justo el antiguo mortífago que habían seleccionado de la lista junto a Albus fuera condenado en tan poco tiempo. Alguien no quería que tuvieran contacto con Avery, alguien no quería que Avery viviera.

Alguien, además de él y el director Dumbledore, conocían la identidad de las personas que habían realizado el pacto con Voldemort.

Y ese alguien seguramente era la misma persona que había emitido la orden de ejecución.

-Dentro de los miembros del ministerio hay un traidor- murmuraba bajo a medida que llegaba a su destino. Avery había hecho el pacto, pero no conocía a quién había salvado con su intercambio de lealtad. Ahora Severus sonreía, todo lo que estaba pasando le indicaba que iban por buen camino, era una lástima que para comprobarlo Albus hubiese insinuado que deberían esperar a que hubiese una segunda muerte.

Quizás…la persona que debía de morir fuera su viejo amigo de Hogwarts.

Finalmente llegó hasta la cúspide de la prisión, en la torre más alta de la estructura. Al mover la perilla sólo un haz de luz iluminaba la estancia, brotando desde un agujero del techo. El único sonido que se escuchaba en el aire, además del agua que salpicaba desde una gotera hasta el suelo de piedra, era el eco que producía la voz fina del viejo prisionero. Las palabras le brotaban desordenadas, incoherentes, y un extraño brillo le indicó a Severus que aquella visita iba a durar mucho menos de lo que había creído.

Avery ya no tenía sentido de la realidad...o eso le habían querido dar a entender la mirada de sus ojos.

-Sa...sal de aquí…- el mago movía la cabeza brutalmente de izquierda a derecha, con sus manos amarradas que se sacudían involuntariamente. Con sus piernas temblando en el suelo debido al frío extremo que se percibía en el lugar. – Por…por favor…Severus…- su amigo le había reconocido. No lo había mirado desde que ingresó a la celda, pero le había llamado por su nombre. Era uno de los pocos magos que podía distinguir su esencia sin siquiera el tener que verificarla.

-Avery, no cuento con mucho tiempo, estarás perdido en el limbo y tu cuerpo se convertirá en un mero recipiente en menos de una hora y treinta minutos.- Se detuvo al lado de su amigo, y sacó las botellas de veritaseum que había cargado consigo. El mago encadenado contempló el líquido, y un temblor se apoderó de su labio inferior.

Luchó tratando de romper las cadenas que le aprisionaban, pero al final ninguna se aflojó, unas lágrimas fluyeron por sus pupilas, mezclándose con la sangre que le goteaba desde un corte en su mejilla derecha.

-No…no desperdicies tu visita…Se…Severus- los ojos del viejo y atormentado mago le indicaron que se dirigiera hasta uno de sus bolsillos. Severus Snape dejó los frascos que contenían las pociones, ya abiertos, lejos del alcance del prisionero. –Lo que quieres saber no tienes que sacármelo con el suero de la verdad, por…porque me temo que yo tampoco lo sé.- las manos delgadas del profesor vaciaron el interior del bolsillo, dejando al descubierto un viejo pañuelo sucio y manchado de sangre. En el interior no había nada más.

-¿Qué sabes entonces?- la mirada de Snape se había endurecido, el pañuelo no le indicaba nada importante, y sentía que el tiempo se le escurría como la arena en los dedos.

-Lo suficiente para que quieran arrancarme el alma, pero no conozco al autor que está detrás de los asesinatos…- bueno, Snape había asumido que obtener ese nombre era una posibilidad ínfima, por ello su antiguo compañero le había pedido que no utilizara el veritaseum. - Sólo tengo leves nociones de que ya sucedió el homicidio de la primera bendecida-

-¿La primera bendecida?- la cabeza de Avery se estrelló contra el suelo, golpeándose estrepitosamente, la sangre le brotó rápido desde una cuenca de sus ojos. Se había perforado con algún objeto filoso, pero no había nada en el suelo para que ello ocurriera. El párpado se le cerró involuntariamente, hinchándose de manera apresurada. Las pestañas se le bañaron con el líquido carmesí, las gotas se dejaron caer desde la carne de su rostro hasta volverse manchas sin formas definidas sobre el cemento.

Sus manos, huesudas y exuberantes de costras, temblaron aferrándose en las rodillas.

Severus dejó mostrar su asombro para luego comprender el extraño comportamiento: Avery había sido hechizo antes de su visita.

Aquella idea se le repitió logrando estremecerle el cuerpo: Le habían dejado pasar, pero se habían asegurado de que lo que Avery lograra decir le llevara a la muerte, para cuando le dieran el beso del dementor ya estaría en el infierno por culpa de su visita.

Snape comprendió entonces que su amigo tendría que morir para obtener la información que conocía.

-Estoy condenado…viejo amigo…- la voz le salió con congoja desde su garganta. El párpado ya parecía una masa exuberante que le adornada horriblemente la cara. De la boca le corría una fina línea de sangre. -¿Lo notaste verdad? Antes de que los dementores vengan a verme ya estaré muerto- Severus contemplaba su cuerpo, buscando indicios de algún rastro mágico que le ayudara a descifrar qué hechizo le habían aplicado. Avery le regaló una sonrisa, la única que había logrado mostrar después de haber ingresado hace más de cinco años en Azkaban. –No puedes ayudarme, es magia antigua: encantamiento de sacrifico. Sabes mejor que yo que esa magia no se anula…para obtener algo hay que dar otra cosa del mismo valor a cambio…queda menos de media hora…pregunta lo que quieres Severus-

-Te iré matando a medida que me respondas- un suspiro brotó de los labios del antiguo mortífago. Sus ojos se perdieron en la mano derecha del profesor de pociones, donde todavía apretaba el pañuelo ensangrentado. Una segunda sonrisa, pero de índole nostálgico, se apoderó de sus facciones.

-Moriré de cualquier manera- lo único que lamentaba era el hecho de que no podría despedirse de aquella niña por la que había vendido su vida a cambio de que le sanaran la extraña enfermedad que le había acarreado desde el instante en que nació.

Hace poco había comprendido que ese intercambio había sido una mentira…un plan que se había elaborado con más de veinte años de anticipación.

Desde el día en que se unió a ese bando su niña se había convertido en la segunda bendecida, y esperaba que su amigo de infancia lograra salvarla antes de que el hombre que había asesinado a Gabrielle la encontrara. Al final inspiró con muchísima fuerza, respirando, dejando que su corazón latiese con potencia.

Percibiendo lo que sería su último aliento en este mundo, mientras sus pupilas se grababan las iniciales que había bordado en la tela del pañuelo.

Esperaba que su amigo las lograra relacionar: Dos estilizadas "P.P" que yacían cocidas en la esquina inferior izquierda mediante hilo verde esmeralda.

-Bueno…Severus…- los ojos negros de Snape le indicaron que estaba escuchándole. -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Se había despertado por tercera o cuarta vez en lo que transcurría su estancia en la enfermería. Le molestaba el cuerpo, y con impaciencia, removió las vendas que la enfermera le había colocado para evitar que se le infectaran las heridas. Draco logró distinguir una enorme cicatriz que le adornada la palma de su mano derecha.

Sin embargo, no eran sus heridas lo que le perturbaban en ese minuto. La sensación no le agradaba, percibía una extraña sensación de frío que le recorría desde las piernas hasta las manos. El estómago no le dolía, pero si le quemaba, y sus ojos le ardían aunque no percibía alguna clase de dolor.

Parecía que el malestar no fuese de ninguna clase de dolencia física, sino, del tipo espiritual.

Lo que le dolía era su alma.

_-Lo siento señorita Parkinson- _recordaba que en algún momento del día sus amigos le habían venido a ver, esperando obtener noticias de su estado actual, pero no se encontraba con ánimos de recibirlos. Su humor estaba muy voluble, y lo que menos quería era tener que explicar otra vez lo que estaba pasando. ¿De qué servía si ni él mismo había comprendido la razón, ni encontrado una solución a sus problemas? Al final había optado por hacerse el dormido, esperando que de esa manera Madame Pomfrei no les permitiera la visita. _–Temo que el joven Malfoy aún no está consciente para recibirlos, vengan en unas horas más.- _no lograba quitarse la voz dolida de su amiga de la cabeza, aunque ya se había recreado la reacción de ella junto con Blaise dentro de la sala común de Slytherin.

Pero la voz de Pansy no se iba, y su alma seguía gritándole que algo estaba mal.

Tenía la extraña necesidad de salir de la enfermería y correr… correr hacia un lugar que no conocía y no comprendía por qué, pero sentía que sus piernas terminarían por levantarse solas si no decidía que quería hacer.

No pudo aguantar más el estado en el que se encontraba, decidiéndose al final por levantarse de la cama y quitarse los vendajes que delataban su condición. Cuando pudo pararse, tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los barrotes que adornaban la pared para no caerse, puesto que las piernas le flaquearon. Sus ojos se abrieron temerosos en el instante en que la puerta se abría, dejando ingresar a una enojadísima enfermera que venía discutiendo con un chico alto, moreno y de cabellos oscuros.

Blaise tenía los ojos llorosos y un hilo de sangre le corría por el mentón.

-Draco…- no le dijo nada más y el estómago le pesó, dejándose caer finalmente en el piso helado, para llevarse sus manos bañadas de cicatrices hasta los ojos y cubrirse la tristeza que sentía en el pecho. Lo sabía…sabía lo que quería decirle el moreno con su mirada, con el tono de su voz. Conocía la expresión que colocaba Blaise cuando alguno de los tres estaba en peligro.

.

…_Sólo que no quería oírlo…_

_.  
_

-Es Pansy…Draco, para mañana ya todo el colegio se habrá enterado…-

Quería llorar, pero jamás lo haría con la enfermera metida también en la sala. Quería gritar, porque no le había permitido que viniera a verlo, pero la voz sólo le salía en susurros, y ahora daría cualquier cosa en el mundo por poder verla.

-Busca al profesor Snape, yo avisaré a sus padres.- el moreno salió tan rápido como había llegado, con una enfermera que no comprendía la manera de pensar y actuar de los integrantes de la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Al final, Draco sintió que una lágrima le recorría uno de sus pómulos, y escuchaba como el corazón se le partía, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que de verdad le había querido decir su amigo cuando le vio el interior de sus ojos: Su amiga había desaparecido, estaba en un peligro mortal, y nadie sabía cómo había ocurrido. Además de la sensación de culpa que debía de sentir Blaise por no poder protegerla mientras el rubio se encontraba en la enfermería.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos dos imaginaba era que para mañana Pansy Parkinson habría de estar muerta…

.

**...Continuará...**

**¿Comentarios?  
**

* * *

**Notitas nejito:** Quiero pedirles disculpas a todos los que estaban esperando la actualizacion, temo que por diferentes motivos no pude colocarlo cuando se suponìa, ademàs que no lograga gustarme a medida que lo escribìa, por fin pude recuperar mi musa y estoy muy contenta por como quedò la entrega. Leì muchas veces sus comentarios para poder compensarles la demora, y espero que les guste el cambio en la relaciòn de harry y draco. Espero que este capìtulo haya quedado a la altura de lo que estaban esperando leer.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y gracias por sus bellos comentarios que me sirven mucho para seguir motivàndome con la historia.

Saludos!


	6. La confesión de Avery

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora y escritora J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los he utilizado por gusto personal, y por motivos de entretenimiento. Es decir, sin fines de lucro.

**Notas autora:** La pareja que presenta esta historia es Draco/Harry, Harry/Draco tanto por la relación existente entre los personajes dentro del colegio como por los sentimientos que ambos guardan o por los diversos incidentes en los cuales se verán ambos involucrados. Los puntos que haya que aclarar los colocaré al final de cada capítulo, y agradezco todo tipo de comentarios, tanto negativos como positivos y que ayuden a ir mejorando la misma historia.

**Notas simbología: **Las palabras que estén en cursivas son recuerdos y sucesos pasados. La frase que está en cursiva y entre comillas es un pensamiento que está teniendo Draco en la penúltima escena del capítulo.

Dedicada a Oscurita xuxu, quien me alentó a continuar esta historia, y a todos los que estaban esperando una continuación.

Sin más que decir nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

**Idilio**

**.  
**

_"¿Qué cosa más grande que tener a alguien _

_con quien te atrevas a hablar como contigo mismo?__"_

_-Marco Tulio Cicerón-  
_

**.  
**

**Capítulo VI**

"**La confesión de Avery"**

**.  
**

Había salido hace unas pocas horas de la prisión de Azkaban, y el cuerpo finalmente se le había cortado, logrando que se dejara caer agotado sobre una de las muchísimas rocas que recorrían la zona. Su cabello, negro y lacio, se mecía desordenadamente debido al fuerte viento que había aparecido luego de que el juicio de su amigo terminara de efectuarse.

-Una condena premeditada- murmuró despacio, tratando de contener el aliento, y de recuperar las fuerzas que había gastado para poder posteriormente reanudar su viaje de regreso al colegio de magia y hechicería, para así finalmente, hablar cara a cara con su ahijado y tratar de advertirle del peligro en el cual se encontraba.

O en el que se encontraría dentro de poco tiempo…

Mientras observaba el cielo, de una tonalidad gris amenazante, Severus Snape encendió improvisadamente los restos de un cigarrillo que llevaba escondido en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Era quizás la única costumbre muggle que había heredado de su padre, y aunque la realizaba con poca frecuencia era una de las pocas cosas que lograba tranquilizarle y ordenar sus pensamientos. –Mataron a Avery…y quien sabe a cuantos más habrán de asesinar…- mientras sujetaba el cigarrillo de la manera en que tomaría una de sus plumas, la voz de su amigo regresó a su memoria, al igual que la pavorosa sensación de muerte que trajeron consigo los dementores.

_-Severus…no dejes que la encuentre, por favor…-__ su amigo temblaba a medida que la presencia de las criaturas se hacía más poderosa y cercana, lentamente el frío se iba apoderando de la habitación, provocando que los vellos del cuerpo se les erizara. Aunque Snape no estaba seguro si aquella reacción sería por la certeza de conocer el cómo habría de perecer. _

–_Ella es una niña, no sabe nada del pacto…y tampoco tuve el valor de revelarle la verdad…-_

_-¿De qué verdad estás hablando?- Avery le había mirado con terror, esperando de alguna forma que otra parte de su cuerpo sangrara, o que sus huesos crujieran dando evidencias de que se estaban fracturando. Pero lo que pudo ver el profesor de pociones era que de la boca le brotaba un chorro de sangre._

_-Avery…- no había que decirlo, aunque era obvio para ellos, la magia de sacrificio actuaba como un virus, y le estaba destruyendo el cuerpo desde el interior, desgarrando sus órganos y perforando sus entrañas. _

_-Gabrielle fue la primera Severus, Pansy será la segunda…-_

Se sacó el pañuelo que el prisionero le había entregado. Comprendiendo mejor aquellas iniciales, aunque en la confesión se le había escapado el nombre de pila.

Analizándolas no le quedaba ninguna duda: Pansy Parkinson.

El hilo verde representaba la casa de Slytherin y la costura en la esquina inferior izquierda trataba de gritarle una característica propia de la niña, y es que como su jefe de casa, él sabía que la joven era zurda.

Pansy Parkinson: la niña por la cual Avery había vendido su libertad a cambio de que le curaran la dolencia física con la cual había nacido.

Pocas personas conocían aquella historia, pocas tenían acceso a ese tipo de información, donde dentro de ese reducido círculo caían los integrantes de la familia Malfoy. Aquella era una de las principales razones por las cuales a la muchacha se le había comprometido con Draco, puesto que se les aseguraba la descendencia de sangre pura a ambas familias, y un crecimiento en las finanzas económicas.

Y era el hecho de que la heredera del linaje Parkinson había nacido ciega.

Severus dejó escapar una bocanada de humo y de ceniza, pensando en que nadie de la familia había querido saber el origen de que extrañamente la enfermedad hubiese desaparecido pocas semanas luego de nacer.

Los padres de Pansy lo habían tomado como una especie de milagro, y jamás se habrían de imaginar que esa bendición provenía en realidad de un buen amigo que adoraba a la niña, el cual debería de convertirse en uno de los aliados más leales y trabajadores del señor tenebroso. Avery se había mantenido en el anonimato…hasta el día que asesinaron a Gabriel.

Miró al suelo, percibiendo que sus uñas continuaban azules debido a la baja temperatura que se había apoderado de la celda. A él y a Avery les quedaba sólo veinte minutos.

_-__¿Cómo lo sabes?- había sido una pregunta poco inteligente, pero debía sacarle las palabras de alguna manera en que su amigo no fuera autodestruyéndose, y que además le resultase lo suficientemente clara y comprensible para poder investigar. Si no, la visita no habría valido la pena. _

_-De la misma forma en que comprendes de que tu ahijado también será asesinado- la boca le tembló, y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando tanto sorpresa como terror. –Pero no tienes que temer, no todavía, si estoy en lo correcto Draco será el último en morir- el guardia había llegado a la puerta, indicándole que le quedaban sólo un poco más de un cuarto de hora, pero que si gustaba podría quedarse a la ejecución. Snape movió la cabeza para que el guardia se retirara. Lo último que Avery vería en vida sería su rostro._

_-¿Por qué? – detrás de aquella interrogante se escondían los cómo, los cuándo y los para qué. Aunque el moribundo prisionero sólo le mostró una sonrisa cansada, mientras tragaba saliva eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras. Snape esperaba impaciente._

_-Serán siete…quizás más si contamos a cualquiera que esté involucrado, como yo…- los pulmones le explotaron súbitamente, llenándose de líquido. –Habrán siete asesinatos…- Avery se golpeó violentamente en las piedras de su celda, mientras la mano de Severus le mantenía el pecho, tratando de sostenerle al tiempo que su varita emanaba descargas mágicas para evitar que se ahogara con su sangre. –Gabrielle es la pista Severus…un trozo de pergamino que tenía su abuelo te hará entender todo, y te llevará a encontrar las razones que buscas. Pero al asesino…a él no le encontrarás.-_

Un trozo de pergamino…

No conocía con claridad acerca de lo que hablaba su viejo amigo, pero tenía una leve sospecha de dónde podría estar. Recordaba que hace unos días Albus había visitado a Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, por lo que cualquier cosa que hubiese pertenecido al anciano debía de haber sido entregado al director, suponiendo que el ministerio no hubiese confiscado todas sus posesiones. Si estaba en lo correcto, aquella pista la encontraría en el colegio a su regreso.

Ya no le quedaba tiempo que perder en aquella roca. Debía de avanzar en la investigación, tenía que reunirse con Dumbledore y le urgía ver a su ahijado. Era hora de regresar al castillo.

Botó el cigarrillo al suelo, lo aplastó con sus zapatos, y se propuso a salir de la prisión de Azkaban.

-Apparate- mientras en su mente se dibujaba los cimientos de Hogwarts, las aguas oscuras y gélidas del mar del norte se estrellaban con las piedras. Los latidos de su corazón se habían descompuesto cuando vio ingresar al dementor que le provocaría la muerte a Avery.

Aún sentía cerca el miedo que se había profesado en los ojos del antiguo mortífago, y todavía lograba percibir la sensación de que a ti también te hubieran quitado una parte de tu alma.

La cabeza de Avery había girado directamente hasta el rostro encapuchado de la criatura, y los rastros de su alma rápidamente habían comenzado a ser succionados. En el aire se podían ver sus recuerdos. En el corazón se podía sentir sus emociones, y en los ojos, sus lágrimas.

No existía peor castigo que perder el alma, la razón y la voluntad.

El antiguo miembro de la casa de Salazar Slytherin fue reducido a un cuerpo vacío y sin alguna utilidad. Luego del beso los guardias encontraron que la única cosa que quizás le daría algo de dignidad a su estado sería que destruyeran el cadáver. Si bien seguía respirando, sus órganos ya habían sangrado tanto que la hemorragia interna se encargaría de matarle.

Snape dio la aprobación, convenciéndose de que era lo correcto.

-Están buscando algo, y definitivamente descubriré qué es- su cuerpo desapareció, sintiendo como era consumido por la magia de traslado, pensando únicamente en su ahijado.

Pensando en Draco, en Narcissa y en Lucius.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No le habían permitido salir de la enfermería, a pesar de que no sentía ningún malestar por sus heridas, y no encontraba impedimentos físicos para que Madame Pomfrei no le dejara levantarse de la cama.

Draco se encontraba recostado, observando como los extraños líquidos que emergían de unas bolsas incoloras encantadas bajaban por unos conductos hasta perderse en el interior de la carne de su brazo derecho. Sentía que las manos se le entumecían, y que el estómago continuaba quemándole. Con sus dedos se frotó los ojos, tratando de despejar su mente y ordenar sus pensamientos, necesitaba encontrar una manera de salir y buscar a Pansy.

Blaise se había ido hace horas, y todavía no le había traído ninguna clase de noticias, ni del paradero de su padrino ni de la familia Parkinson.

A pesar de que le pesaba el cuerpo, y su rostro mostraba claras señales de cansancio él no deseaba quedarse dormido. Había sido inducido al sueño por lo menos unas tres veces luego de que la enfermera hubiese peleado con el moreno, logrando que sólo tuviese pesadillas y extrañas visiones. Imágenes que no lograba entender, y que no deseaba revivir nuevamente. A pesar de que trató de despejar su mente, todas las veces en que sentía que iba perdiendo el conocimiento el mismo recuerdo le invadía. El corazón le palpitaba de manera irregular, sintiendo una extraña sensación de muerte en el ambiente de la habitación.

_-Avery no los mires, contemplarlos no__ disminuirá el dolor de morir-_ sabía que esa era la voz de su padrino, por lo que extrañamente comprendió que Severus Snape no se encontraba en el colegio. Una de las razones por la que seguramente Blaise todavía no regresaba. Aunque no entendía bien de qué estaba hablando, y la extraña sensación de que estuviesen rodeados por criaturas mágicas seguía siendo constante, además de que no había logrado identificarlas. _–Respira, cuando se lleven tu alma todo habrá terminado…así que si todavía falta que digas algo dilo ahora, antes de que pierdas todo sentido de razón- _no podía recordar cómo era el rostro del otro hombre, tampoco podía distinguir el sonido de su voz, pero si sentía que de alguna manera le era familiar. Sólo que no recordaba el por qué.

La sensación de muerte le invadió el cuerpo, y la garganta se le secó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre desconocido había finalmente dejado de respirar.

Las únicas criaturas mágicas que él sabía que pudiesen hacer aquello eran las que deambulaban por la prisión de Azkaban. Recordó que había llorado con el último sueño, creyendo que su alma había sido succionada de su cuerpo por los dementores.

_-Severus, por favor…no dejes que la encuentre__n, la matarán para obtener lo que quieren-_

No tenía sentido el pensar que aquellas visiones pudieran ser reales, no tenía lógica el creer que realmente su padrino hubiese estado en ese lugar.

Pero ya era la segunda vez que tenía esa clase de experiencia, y algo en lo profundo de su cerebro le gritaba que todo eso realmente había sucedido.

Mientras Draco forzaba a su mente para que los sueños retornaran, escuchó que la perilla de la puerta se movía, abriéndose y dejando ingresar a un chico que lucía las mejillas enrojecidas y un sudor resbalándole por su frente. El cabello azabache se le había humedecido, además de que un ligero temblor proveniente de su boca le había impedido hablar con normalidad.

-Zabini no pudo entrar, Madame Pomfrei no se lo permitió- Harry contempló al rubio sentado con las piernas fuera de la cama, y la mirada perdida en el techo. Apretó sus nudillos, tratando de entregarle el mensaje que el moreno de la casa de Slytherin le había prácticamente gritado cuando se toparon en el camino. –Zabini te manda a decir que ya se comunicó con el matrimonio Parkinson…y que el profesor Snape salió por orden del director Dumbledore.- Harry había cambiado la forma del mensaje, jamás podría repetirlo tal y como se lo había dicho el moreno. Todavía no tenía la misma confianza con Draco como la que tenía Blaise con el rubio buscador.

A Draco le tembló la mandíbula, dándose cuenta que lo que había soñado _si _había sido real.

-Mi padrino está en Azkaban- murmuró, sabiendo que su comentario no sería entendido por el buscador de Gryffindor. _-No dejes que la encuentren…-_Cerró sus párpados, sintiendo que el corazón le dolía…todavía no tenía noticias de Pansy.

Harry se le acercó, sentándose al lado suyo en la cama.

No habían tenido ocasión de referirse a la extraña relación que ahora estaban llevando, y ninguno había hablado con el otro acerca de los sucesos que habían acontecido luego del accidente de la clase de pociones.

Ninguno había reparado en lo que significaba que ambos entendieran que uno de ellos estaba padeciendo una inusual enfermedad, y que aquello le acarrearía la muerte o la locura.

Draco contemplaba sus pies, sin poder sacar una sola palabra que le hiciera entender a Harry que apreciaba su compañía, aunque sólo se hubiese debido a una orden de Blaise.

Harry tenía los nudillos todavía apretados, tratando de poder decirle al rubio que entendía lo que estaba sintiendo, si bien no poseía ninguna clase de aprecio por la chica de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, sabía que el rubio sí tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Los había visto juntos en muchas ocasiones, y ahora no adquiría el valor para hablar.

Finalmente Harry contempló como Draco se levantaba de la cama, buscando su ropa para poder vestirse y salir de la enfermería.

-Draco no puedes levantarte- ya se había acostumbrado a que el moreno le llamara por su nombre, pero una cosa muy distinta era que le recordara lo que se suponía que debía de hacer. –Tus heridas no están curadas, y todavía nadie sabe por qué se llevaron a Parkinson, tienes que recuperarte primero-

-¿Cómo que se la llevaron?- Draco había girado su rostro para penetrar las pupilas verdes de su némesis. Harry sintió que su mirada dejaba en descubierto que sabía algo que el rubio desconocía. Le temblaron las manos, mientras se levantaba y elegía con cuidado lo que diría a continuación. –Potter si no me dices lo que sabes olvídate de la estúpida promesa que te hice cuando llegué aquí- los ojos verdes del buscador se movieron súbitamente, escuchando que no era su nombre lo que salía de aquella boca, sino, su apellido.

Draco le había prometido que confiaría en él.

El rubio esperó, mientras el Gryffindor trataba de explicar los hechos que ahora todo el colegio conocía. Aunque cuando lo escuchó, debido a murmullos de pasillo, no le tomó la importancia que debía.

-Pansy Parkinson salió del colegio acompañada de uno de nuestros profesores, Draco, por eso nadie sospechaba nada inusual. La vieron muchos alumnos de primero salir, aunque nadie se imaginaba que no volvería-

_-Pansy desapareció Draco…para mañana todo el colegio se habrá enterado-_recordó lo que le había dicho su compañero al ingresar sin autorización para avisarle. Ahora entendía cómo había ocurrido, pero no comprendía que su amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo.

-Blaise estaba con ella- dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio- Se hubiera dado cuenta de que salieron del colegio-

-Zabini me dijo que le perdió la vista en uno de los pasillos, supuso que había regresado a la sala común-

-¿Con qué profesor se fue?... ¿Cómo es que nadie le ha buscado a él primero?-

Harry guardó silencio. No quería decírselo a Draco, no quería que el rubio saliera de la enfermería buscando a una persona que jamás encontraría. No quería que el rubio gastara las energías que eran primordiales en su estado actual.

Draco estaba muriendo, y él no quería que su vida se acortara todavía más.

La mirada platinada del rubio se volvió fría, el corazón del moreno se apretó, comprendiendo que de esa manera nunca lograría obtener su confianza. Pero Harry jamás podría decirle a Draco que, para a esta hora, su amiga seguramente ya no regresaría. Y es que Blaise le había dado a entender aquello por medio de insinuaciones.

-Como quieras Potter- el rubio se quitó los conductos mágicos, logrando que hilos de sangre brotaran de su brazo, provocando que unos moretones aparecieran en su carne. Se le habían reventado sus venas.

-No Draco, tienes que esperar a que sea Blaise quien te lo diga- el rubio perdió la paciencia, Harry no tenía derecho a llamar a su amigo con tanta cordialidad, y ya no tenía más tiempo que perder con el moreno en la enfermería. Pasó delante suyo, sin mirarlo y con la cabeza erguida, dándole a entender que no necesitaba que le ayudara en este momento. El moreno le agarró el brazo, presionándoselo con fuerza para evitar que se fuera. Draco no se detuvo a gritarle, utilizó toda su fuerza en liberarse, colocando su pie detrás de la rodilla de Harry y provocarle una caída.

El moreno se golpeó el cuerpo en el piso, contemplando que tenía las manos del rubio agarrándole la túnica, sus piernas estaban siendo detenidas por las piernas del Slytherin.

-Escúchame bien Potter- Harry le miró con miedo. Draco jamás le había profesado ese sentimiento, jamás le había visto con los ojos tan brillosos por la rabia como ahora, aunque también pudo distinguir un poco de tristeza en las pupilas grises. –Si no me dices lo que sabes olvídate de que confíe en ti, olvídate de ayudarme con lo que me está pasando, olvídate de todo y déjame tranquilo. Ándate por donde mismo entraste y vuelve a tu dichoso rol de héroe del mundo mágico. No necesito a ese Harry conmigo-

Luego el rubio le soltó, pero no se alejó de su cuerpo. Los labios del moreno tiritaron un poco, pensando en que quizás esa era la única manera de lograr que Draco confiara en su persona.

Lo que el rubio esperaba de él era honestidad, y a cambio, él le daría su amistad.

-¿Y bien Harry?- el moreno le miró, sorprendido por la pronunciación de su nombre. El rubio le estaba probando. Se levantó con lentitud, limpiándose un rastro de sangre que había caído desde la piel del Slytherin hasta su cuello. - ¿Quieres que confíe en ti si o no?-

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había llegado tarde.

Severus Snape se encontraba cruzando las puertas que señalaban el límite de la entrada de Hogwarts, sin siquiera imaginar con lo que se encontraría una vez que hubiese finalmente ingresado: Pansy Parkinson había sido secuestrada.

Apenas había terminado de cruzar uno de los grandes corredores cuando la jefa de casa de Godric Gryffindor le había interceptado, informándole que el director Dumbledore le citaba a una reunión en su despacho con carácter de emergencia.

Al parecer la joven integrante de su casa no sólo había desaparecido, sino que había sido debido a una extraña información otorgada por uno de los docentes del colegio.

Uno de los profesores se había llevado a la niña, para nunca más regresar.

Y ahora se encontraba tratando de meditar qué parte de todo lo que le había dicho su amigo de infancia sería lo que esperaba escuchar Albus para lograr desvelar el misterio. Sabía que la desaparición de la niña no era una coincidencia. La persona que le permitió ingresar en la prisión de Azkaban conocía a quién había protegido Avery mediante su lealtad, esa misma persona se había asegurado que si alguien llegaba a visitar al viejo mortífago no lograra obtener la información que poseía. No creía que aquel individuo desconocido fuese el que se hubiese llevado directamente a Pansy, seguramente había actuado mediante otra persona…pero pensar que ese medio se tratara en realidad de uno de los profesores del castillo era poco probable y no le convencía.

Quizás, en el fondo, Severus Snape no deseaba desconfiar de sus colegas y de las protecciones del colegio.

-Albus lo sabe…- meditaba el mago a medida que se dirigía hasta el despacho. –O tal vez sospecha que ella también llevaba la marca…no habría otra razón para que desapareciese-

En su mente la voz de Avery cobró tal fuerza que no pudo simplemente ignorarla.

_-Las respuestas que buscas están en un pergamino que el viejo Delacour escondió en su diario__…- Avery se convulsionaba en el piso, tratando de contener el gemido de dolor que amenazaba con brotar desde sus cuerdas vocales. Su respiración se aceleraba constantemente, mientras sus ojos se abrían y cerraban con rapidez, como comprobando que aún no hubiese perdido la vida ni la cordura. Severus se colocó a su lado, convirtiendo uno de los frascos de veritaseum en agua helada, fresca y abundante. –Bébela, al menos te quitará momentáneamente el sabor a sangre…-_

_Avery había tomado el frasco con su mano herida, temblando en todo el minuto en que duró ingiriendo el líquido transparente. _

_-¿A qué te referías con que Gabrielle era la primera bendecida?- el prisionero había mirado hasta la puerta, esperando porque los dementores no aparecieran. Tosió, señalándole el pañuelo ensangrentado._

_-Siete personas intercambiaron algo por su lealtad al Señor tenebroso Severus…-internamente pensó en la lista que había realizado, figuraban más de veinte personas. –En mi caso que se le curara la ceguera a Pansy a cambio de mi obediencia, a esas personas les llamamos las bendecidas… y esas siete personas habrán de morir…-_

Giró en un pasillo hasta llegar al territorio de las armaduras, donde en el fondo se encontraba la dependencia del director. De alguna manera había tenido una especie de suerte de principiante, de aquellas veinte personas que él creía que habían realizado el pacto había dado con una, algo poco probable si lo pensaba con detenimiento, además que la lista se había drásticamente reducido.

Ahora debería buscar a las siete bendecidas…

Así les llamaban a todas las personas que habían recibido algo por parte de Voldemort a cambio de la lealtad de los que habían pedido su favor. Comprendía el término, de cierta forma era como una verdadera "bendición" que la protegida de Avery se curara de su enfermedad. De la misma forma era como una especie de milagro que Narcissa viviese al igual que su ahijado.

-Conozco a cuatro bendecidos-pensaba el profesor de pociones a medida que llegaba a su destino. Lucius había provocado que su esposa fuese una, él que Draco fuese el siguiente. El viejo Delacour provocó la iniciación de su nieta, quien fue brutalmente asesinada, y por último su amigo había condenado a la heredera de la familia Parkinson.

Todos habían imaginado que sólo tendrían que sobrevivir en el bando de los mortífagos, cumpliendo el rol de traidores, asesinos en pos de la supremacía de la sangre pura y de torturadores. –Fue un engaño…lo que nos prometieron era mentira. Lo que habríamos de pagar sería mucho mayor que nuestra libertad y nuestros años de vida…- Severus contempló la puerta que señalaba la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, esperando el momento oportuno para ingresar.

_-A la persona que debes encontrar no es en la que estás pensando Severus…sino, a los que están cometiendo los asesinatos…- Avery dejó escapar un ahogado lamento de dolor, de su único ojo sano brotaron lágrimas de color carmesí. La sangre le humedeció las negras pestañas, le bajó por la carne del rostro hasta delinearle la curvatura de su mentón y perderse en la entrada del cuello. _

_-Hasta ahora sólo ha habido un asesinato- le contradijo Snape, el moribundo bajó la mirada, indicándole a su compañero que los que habrían de morir no sólo serían las personas bendecidas._

_-¿En serio crees en lo que me dices?- Avery se refregó el líquido del ojo, tratando de enfocar su mirada en el hombre de cabellos lacios, sus uñas estaban impregnadas de tierra y sangre seca. –Asesinaron al anciano empresario, me condenaron al beso del dementor, y mataron a la niña… ¿Aún crees que sólo ha muerto una persona?, quizás han matado a más y no tenemos idea-_

_No fue capaz de rebatirle su argumento, y tampoco tenía los conocimientos suficientes para hacerlo. A lo que él se había querido referir es que de los siete ya había muerto uno, y que podrían proteger a los otros seis._

_-Me refería a los bendecidos, con tu protegida el número que tengo en dominio es cuatro. Sólo debo encontrar a los otros tres…-_

_-Si es que ellos no los encuentran primero…- Avery miraba el haz de luz que ingresaba hasta la celda, teñida ligeramente del color carmesí de la sangre que le fluía por los ojos. Era quizás lo único que le ayudaba a distinguir los variados gestos que iba adquiriendo el rostro de Severus Snape a medida que iba comprendiendo el fondo de los problemas que rodeaban actualmente el mundo mágico. Los asesinatos no eran por simple diversión, y sabía que su antiguo compañero también había llegado a concluirlo. Tenían un motivo…un patrón que se repetía en todas las víctimas, además de la marca que se les había estampado en el cuerpo el día de la iniciación._

_-¿Para qué los necesitan?- Esa era la pregunta que había querido hacer desde que cruzó la entrada de la prisión. El moribundo movió la cabeza negativamente, aquello no podía respondérselo, de hacerlo, su cuerpo explotaría de improviso y sólo serían sus intestinos todo lo que habrían de mirar los ojos del profesor Snape._

_-El pergamino Severus…- Avery apoyó la mano en su corazón, sintiendo que a lo mejor moriría por un ataque cardiaco, y no por la emanación de energía de la criatura mágica. –Búscalo en el pergamino…-_

Le faltaban tres personas…y su amigo no pudo facilitarle ninguna especie de pista que le llevara a un nombre o rasgo facial, pero al menos ya sabía cómo debía de continuar su búsqueda. Sólo esperaba que lo que estuviese escrito en aquel papiro no fuera demasiado difícil de entender, ni que le acarreara una enorme investigación posterior, él no contaba con el suficiente tiempo para ello. Además que tenía que informarle a Albus y a la familia de Apolline que su padre había fallecido. Los medios no anunciaban todavía la muerte del viejo empresario, y si no hubiese sido por Avery, él tampoco se hubiese enterado.

_-La clave está en la muerte de Gabrielle…- __las últimas palabras del mortífago resonaban como un eco que le recorría los pensamientos.__ -Su abuelo conocía lo que pasaría, él descubrió lo mismo que yo Severus, pero de decírtelo la magia hará que mi cuerpo explote, y tu visita no habría valido la pena-_

_-Le asesinaron entonces, para que no divulgara lo que había descubierto-_

_-Ellos se dieron cuenta de que el viejo había tratado de decírselo a su segunda nieta, pero le encontraron antes…dentro de unos días su muerte será publicada como la típica resolución de suicidio, seguro concluirán que se debió a la culpa que debió de sentir cuando falleció su protegida. Pero tú sabes la verdad…-_

Suspiró, lamentando de cierta forma la muerte del mago, terminó de despejar su mente de los últimos recuerdos que poseía de haber estado en la prisión de Azkaban, e ingresó en el despacho de Dumbledore.

El director se encontraba de pie, frente a su escritorio, observando uno de los retratos de los primeros magos que habían dirigido al castillo de Hogwarts.

Cerró la puerta, esperando a que fuese Albus quien tomara la palabra, comprendiendo de inmediato que primero debían de informarle acerca de la extraña desaparición de la integrante de su casa, luego hablarían de Avery. El director dejó de mirar hacia los cuadros, para tomar asiento y contemplar el rostro del profesor de pociones.

-Una estudiante desapareció del colegio Severus…y me temo que nadie sospechó nada, hasta que se cumplió el plazo del tiempo de regreso y ninguna apareció. Ni Pansy Parkinson, ni la profesora que la escoltó fuera del establecimiento. En parte fue mi culpa… me encontraba ocupado con otro asunto, por lo que ordené que nadie solicitara mi presencia. -

-¿Por qué cree que no regresarán?- sabía que algo extraño sucedía. Cuando algún estudiante sale bajo custodia de algún docente, la hora máxima permitida para el regreso por lo general se anula, y sólo se piden las explicaciones pertinentes acerca de la demora. -¿Quién escoltaba a la señorita Parkinson?-

Albus miró al recién llegado. Severus Snape lucía la túnica manchada de tierra y sangre. Sus uñas tenían pequeñas piedrecillas, lo que le dio a entender que logró ingresar en la prisión. En una de sus mejillas se lograba observar una cicatriz leve.

-Siéntate Severus…este asunto es más complicado de lo que parece- el director señaló una silla, mientras ordenaba la información que había logrado obtener del extraño incidente que había ocurrido hace ya muchas horas. La mayoría de la información provenía de los alumnos que habían presenciado el instante en que la profesora había abordado a la integrante de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, el resto de la información provenía del ministerio de magia y de algunos rumores de pasillo.

En conjunto aquella información obtenida era muy convincente, hasta el punto en que cualquiera se lo creería, pero no Albus Dumbledore… ni mucho menos Severus Snape.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco se había sentado hace una media hora en la cama, Harry le miraba desde el piso helado, luego de haberle explicado lo que sabía. Tímidamente había ido moviendo una de sus manos hasta llegar a la rodilla del rubio, posándola y esperando que su némesis realizara algún gesto que le indicara que debía separar el contacto.

El buscador de Slytherin había detectado la acción, pero no tenía ni ánimos ni voluntad para reclamarle, interiormente, le gustaba que el moreno le acariciara la pierna. Era una caricia suave, que pedía permiso para hacerse, mientras los ojos verdes le contemplaban la expresión que yacía escondida en el fondo de sus grises pupilas.

_-No dejes que la encuentren Severus…es sólo una niña…-_la cabeza le bombeaba, lo que había soñado y visto sí había realmente sucedido, no sabía con exactitud cuándo habría ocurrido y ahora por fin reconocía a la persona de cabellos oscuros, ojos que se mostraban extrañamente importunados y una boca inundada de cicatrices.

El mortífago Avery, el padrino de Pansy.

-Draco…- el Gryffindor contempló como el rubio se pasaba una mano por su cabellera, dándole a entender a Harry que algo no andaba bien. Comprendía que quizás el Slytherin estaba afectado por la noticia, pero lo que no lograba entender era que reaccionara de tan mala manera. Aislándose y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, como si se estuviera debatiendo internamente acerca de muchas cosas. -¿Qué te ocurre?- no sabía si le había dado o no la confianza que se habían prometido, puesto que se sentía incómodo sin tener idea de qué decir o de qué hacer.

Draco desvió su mirada, contemplando a Harry.

El moreno le había dicho todo lo que sabía, en parte por su amenaza, explicándole que su amiga había sido abordada por una de las pocas profesoras que residían todo el año en el castillo. La profesora Trelawney se había acercado a ella para notificarle acerca de la condena que había recibido su padrino, informándole que éste había solicitado su presencia antes de morir. Luego de que aparentemente ella se hubiese ofrecido a llevarla hasta donde se encontrara el reo bajo su custodia, no habían regresado posteriormente al castillo de magia y hechicería.

Era evidente que nadie dentro del colegio imaginaría que todo ese cuento era mentira. No culpaba a Harry por no haberse dado cuenta tampoco, como el jefe de la casa de Salazar Slytherin se hallaba fuera del recinto mágico bajo órdenes del director, era fácil sacar a un miembro de su casa con aquella excusa.

-Harry…- el moreno le había demostrado que realmente aspiraba a ganarse su amistad y confianza, así que entendía que para sembrar una buena relación esta debía de ser recíproca. Por lo que él también debía de ser sincero con el buscador. –Los únicos que sabíamos quién era el padrino de Pansy eran el profesor Snape y mis padres, así que es imposible que esa mujer se le haya acercado con esa intención.-

El Gryffindor sintió que un rubor se apoderaba de su cara, mostrando evidencias de su vergüenza. Blaise le había insinuado algo parecido, diciendo cosas extrañas y locas acerca de que la mujer a la que seguramente todo el colegio había visto no era de verdad su profesora de adivinación, luego de que hubiesen salido del recinto. – Además…su padrino había estado cumpliendo una condena en Azkaban, cualquiera sabe que no se hacen "visitas a los presos" el día que a uno se le ocurra y menos por una petición del propio Avery. Él mismo se mataría antes de poner en peligro a mi amiga, aparte de que es extraño que supiese acerca de una sentencia, cuando todavía los miembros del ministerio no han notificado nada del tema a la comunidad mágica mediante los medios-

La mano del Gryffindor dejó de acariciarle, pensando que era muy ingenuo. Él conocía la situación del hombre debido a que Ron había recibido una carta de su padre, contándole acerca de la sentencia. Dudaba que Draco conociese a lo que se le había finalmente penado al mortífago.

No había querido darle el nombre de la persona que se había ido con la chica pensando en que Draco perdería tiempo y energía en ubicarla, velando por su estado actual de salud. Y es que ningún miembro de Hogwarts había comenzado tampoco una búsqueda, aunque no entendía la razón de aquello. Ahora veía que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

Quizás…la mujer que todo el mundo había visto no era realmente la profesora Trelawney.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- Draco meditó la pregunta, sin saber cómo responderla. Todo lo que sabía se limitaba a la extraña visión de su padrino con el preso.

-Pansy nunca se fue con nuestra profesora Harry, nunca salió del colegio a ver a su padrino, y él jamás solicitó verla, ella no llegó a visitarle en Azkaban…porque hace unas horas Avery murió bajo el beso del dementor y la única persona que presenció la ejecución fue el profesor Snape-

Draco percibió que la mano del moreno temblaba involuntariamente sobre su rodilla, de la boca carnosa emergió la pregunta que con tanto temor esperaba. La pregunta que tendría que responderle en algún momento, aunque él había querido que fuese su padrino el primero en saberlo, pero de cierta forma sentía un cálido alivio de que hubiese sido Harry a quien terminaría por contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Si iba a confiar en él entonces lo haría con la verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- los ojos verdes le traspasaron la mirada, intentando descifrarle las emociones. -Yo sabía de la condena por el padre de Ron, y aparte de mí, sólo la conoce Hermione. Tú mismo has afirmado que ningún diario ha publicado la resolución…así que nadie más debiese saberlo-

Sí…tendría que decirle a Harry acerca de sus sueños, de las visiones y las extrañas sensaciones que le invadían el cuerpo y la mente sin que lo deseara. Tendrían además que hablar, puesto que lo había olvidado, de lo que había ocurrido cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca y hubiesen encontrado el espejo de Oesed.

Habría que revivir viejas emociones y sólo temía que Harry no lograra creerle.

El moreno se levantó por completo del suelo, con sus ojos mirándole desde aquella posición, y es que, al encontrarse sentado en la cama, Harry parecía mucho más alto. La boca gruesa se curvó esperando lo que tuviese que decir.

-"_Me gusta su boca"_- pensó el rubio, concluyendo que le gustaba más cuando cargaba una sonrisa, y no cuando se mostraba presionada por la incertidumbre. Le gustaba el rostro del Gryffindor en casi todas sus facetas, pero ahora le perturbaba que le estuviese examinando con su mirada.

Presionó sus manos, comprendiendo de que eran muy pocas las probabilidades de que el Gryffindor le creyera, pero interiormente percibía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para desperdiciar.

-Si quieres saberlo Harry más te vale quedarte callado, temo que es una historia bastante larga…- luego Draco le señaló la cama, esperando a que se sentara.

Mientras el moreno se situaba a su lado, el rubio seguía creyendo que lo que más le atraía eran esos labios, rosáceos y carnosos.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus Snape comprendió de inmediato lo que había ocurrido: alguien había ingresado al castillo, tomando la apariencia de la profesora Trelawney, y había encontrado lo que quería.

Luego de encontrarla se la había llevado sin que nadie sospechara del peligro que eso suponía.

_-No dejes que la encuentren Severus…ella no sabe nada del pacto…-_ si Avery se encontrara con vida no tendría idea de qué decirle.

No había logrado cumplir su promesa.

-Le ordenaré a Minerva que coloque un campo de protección Severus, no podemos permitir que alguien más ingrese al colegio y se lleve a otro alumno. Se supone que aquí están seguros-

Lo que el director le había informado confirmaba su teoría de que alguien se había hecho pasar por la profesora. Según los alumnos, Pansy Parkinson se había retirado del establecimiento con un permiso especial para presenciar la ejecución de un pariente de ella en la prisión de Azkaban. Aquel permiso sólo puede otorgarse cuando el pariente es de primera línea, como el padrino por ejemplo, y únicamente se realiza cuando es el prisionero el que solicita alguna visita. Lo cual era una tremenda mentira porque él fue el único visitante de Avery y sólo se retiró de la prisión luego de presenciar el beso del dementor.

Pansy Parkinson nunca había llegado a ver a su padrino.

Al no encontrarse el jefe de casa, la alumna podía retirarse con un profesor que se ofreciera a pedir la custodia para el viaje y que tuviera domicilio permanente en el colegio.

_-¿De verdad crees que sólo ha muerto una persona?- _no quería pensar que Trelawney en realidad estuviese muerta, pero era una posibilidad muy alta de considerar.

Quizás Avery tenía razón…no tenían idea de cuántas personas en realidad estaban involucradas.

-No puedes impedir que alguien salga Albus, ni mucho menos que alguien entre, eso haría a los padres sospechar y alertaría a los medios. Para todos, la persona que salió es la profesora de adivinación, pero para nosotros es obvio que no era ella. En primera porque la señorita Parkinson no tiene gran relación con Trelawney, y en segunda, porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que sólo puede ingresar una persona a realizar una visita autorizada, mientras yo estuviese con Avery nadie más podía entrar.-

Severus Snape había hablado en presente, sintiendo que si hablaba de la alumna de su casa en pasado estaría afirmando lo que más temía. Todavía quería creer que podrían encontrarla e impedir que muriese. –Ella tiene la marca Albus…Avery vendió su libertad para ayudarla. Si no encontramos pronto a la persona que se la llevó lo último que veremos de Pansy Parkinson será su cadáver.-

-Tenemos que buscar la esencia mágica de la profesora Trelawney Severus, no importa que no sea la verdadera. Su rastro espiritual nos guiará hasta donde se encuentra la señorita Parkinson. El problema es que si utilizaron poción multijugos la descarga de energía espiritual será bastante débil, y muy difícil de rastrear. Pero es todo lo que tenemos…-

-Tenemos que notificar a Trelawney como desaparecida Albus, de lo contrario podría ser demasiado tarde para ella. –

-Temo Severus que ya no podemos hacer nada por nuestra profesora de adivinación. Si la notificamos como persona perdida y está siendo utilizada, tanto de manera física como mentalmente, lo más seguro es que extraviemos el rastro de energía espiritual y no encontremos a la señorita Parkinson. Dejarán de utilizarla, y perderemos la única pista que poseemos para salvarla.-

El profesor Snape contempló a Albus. La decisión que debían de tomar era muy difícil, pero si con ello daban con su paradero y evitaban otro asesinato entonces valdría algo la pena.

Era una lástima, la profesora Trelawney le agradaba.

-Entonces permitiremos que la usen hasta que ya no les sirva, y luego veremos la manera de limpiar su nombre, es lo mínimo que tendríamos que hacer por ella. Considerando que la estamos dejando en manos de sus captores-

-Cuando Trelawney ya no les sea de utilidad será asesinada Severus, pienso que lo que necesitan de ella es más que su cuerpo. Aunque sí, dejaremos que hagan todo lo que quieran con ella con tal de rescatar a la niña. De aparecer muerta sabremos lo que significa.-

-Creo que puedo vivir con ello…-

-Como veo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo mi buen amigo, me parece que es momento de que me pongas al corriente acerca de tu visita en la prisión de Azkaban.- mientras Albus Dumbledore escuchaba lo que debían de informarle, Severus Snape se auto convencía de que eso era lo mejor. Si la notificaban como persona extraviada no tendrían ninguna posibilidad…aunque no estaba completamente seguro de ello.

.

**…Continuará…**

**¿Comentarios?**

* * *

**Notitas nejito: **espero que todas las dudas que quedaron del capítulo anterior se hayan podido aclaran con esta nueva entrega :D cualquier cosa que no se haya entendido o que no hayan quedado muy convencidos espero que me lo hagan saber :) para ir mejorando la trama de la historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a todos los que me han dejado comentarios tan lindos y que valoro mucho para poder escribir los siguientes capítulos, e han ayudado mucho a la hora de ir puliendo la trama y considerar ciertas cosas que se me habìan ido quedando en el tintero jajaja.

Blackstarchan espero que con este capitulo se haya clarado lo de tu duda y mi querido murtilla jijijijij creo que cada vez mas te acercas al fondo de la historia :D ojala les haya gustado!

saludos y muchas gracias**  
**


End file.
